Tingles, Tears, & Time
by hedonist11
Summary: Brittana A/U. Brittany and Santana finding their way back to one another and the events that created their love story . "Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." -Kahlil Gibran.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**This is my first attempt at an actual Brittana story. I've been wanting to write one for a while now, and I finally got inspired while listening to a little Christina Perri =). I've gotten a few chapters written, and it all depends on how everyone likes this first chapter whether or not I'll post the rest. I also do not have a beta, so I'm super sorry about any errors in grammar, spelling, or tenses.**

**So...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles. Present Day.<p>

She finds herself digging through the chest at the end of her bed for the third time this week.

"I swear this thing gets harder to get into every time." She grunts as she tries to relieve the chest of its false bottom where she stashes her heart. She's been lugging the same old wooden chest around with her since she was 14. No matter where she went she kept it with her to remind her of the very reason she breathed.

It finally pops open to reveal some of her most prized possessions and the raven-haired beauty heaves a sigh of victory. She bends into the chest and takes in a deep breath; a sad smile reaches her face just as it does every time the scent of old mahogany and a hint of dust reaches her nose. The smell of vanilla and spring time that the box used to contain has been gone for years now, but she never fails to check and make sure. She pulls out an old, faded purple sweater and hugs it close. She holds on for dear life for a few seconds before she places it securely back into the box and grabs for one of the notebooks that are hidden away instead, and begins writing.

"_Brittany,_

_Today was harder than usual. You would think after almost 4 years this would be getting easier, but its not."_

She looks at the words she's so accustomed to writing and turns her mouth down sadly as a stray tear rolls down a tan cheek. She's been writing to Brittany ever since they were separated, hoping her form of therapy would somehow find the girl she loves one day. So she would never doubt that no matter how much time or space separated them she was always with her.

"_Every day has been a challenge. I feel like I die a little each day... because, I haven't had you. I just want to hold you in my arms and be a lovesick 13-year-old kid again. I want to lay my head on your stomach and just watch your eyes bounce around my room with each new smile I always managed to coax out of you. I just want to have you back._

_This is the reason for every single thing I've done these past few years. I can't find you but I'm damn sure going to make it impossible for you not to find me. That's what I have to keep reminding my self of every time I feel like just giving up. I looked for you for so long. God knows running away from home when I was 14 was one of the hardest things I've ever gone through, but not nearly as hard as it was losing you. Nothing could be harder than watching your heart and soul being ripped out of your arms. I hated my mom for so long for what she did…I still do hate her, I guess._

_After 2 years of looking aimlessly for you and hating myself for never learning more about your family so it would actually be a possibility to find you, I decided to try a different route… I got myself famous Britts! I've been working my ass off trying to get famous enough; hoping one day you'll come to me. I know our love will bring us together. I know once you see me you will be drawn to me, just like you drew me in years ago, no matter what they say. I know once you hear my voice...it has to work."_

She drifts off into her own world for a second while she plays over old memories in her head like a montage of home videos. Memories of meeting Brittany on the playground for the first time, memories of playing in the tree house her father built, memories of playing Marco Polo in the pool almost everyday, and losing almost every time because Brittany always knew where she was, memories just seem to spill out like a broken faucet she can't turn off. Santana sits in silence for a few minutes longer, smiling and crying at the same time, just thinking of her love, her Brittany. She looks down with a determined glare to the pale carpet. "It has to work," she repeats to herself.

"_Its been a tough run, but I finally got a record deal and I've been singing my heart out waiting for you to come find me ever since. I have done tours in every country, every major city, and every Podunk town across they U.S (that my manager would let me go to) just in hopes I would get to you."_

A sad sigh blows a few stray hairs out of her face, before she's tugging them behind her ears.

"_I'll never give up on you. I couldn't even if I wanted to, because no one can live with a dead heart, and I've already told you… mine beats just for you. I will fight everyday to find you. I just need you to help me out. I started wishing on the stars, Britt-Britt, just like you taught me when we were 8...praying that some miracle will happen and we'll be together again. I need you to find me a miracle baby, I'm getting so tired of searching."_

A shaky hand finally puts down the pen and paper and tucks everything back into the chest as neatly as it was before she took it out.

Santana wasn't meticulous about much, but when it came to that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she knew it was perfect. She places a small kiss on the inside of her fingers and places them on her favorite picture of a younger blonde and brunette.

They are smiling and holding on to each other a few feet away from a Charlie Brown style Christmas tree. Santana is wearing one of her many larger than life smiles that only Brittany's kisses can bring out of her. Brittany is just staring at the smaller girl next to her, with complete adoration. What she wouldn't give to step back into that picture and turn to see those blue eyes looking at her with that pure love she's only seen in Brittany's eyes. She would never look away from those eyes again. Santana remembers her mom was getting annoyed because it was the third picture she had snapped that Brittany was looking at Santana or Santana was looking at Brittany. It had taken them 5 shots to get one where they were both smiling at the camera, but Santana told her mom she wanted this picture. It was the night of their first _real_ kiss. It was from Brittany to Santana for picking out the smaller tree instead of the one Santana had really wanted just to appease the blonde. They were 12 and totally carefree. She can still distinctively remember every second of that kiss and the events leading up to it.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, New Mexico. Winter 2006<p>

Santana was staring at the most perfect Christmas tree she had ever seen. Brittany was by her side and staring up at the large pine with the same awe in her eyes as her shorter counter part who had turned to Brittany and smiled. Her gaze was returned as the eager blonde started to twitch her mouth up into one of her giddy smiles, until she stopped. She looked past a confused brunette and pulled her mouth down into a frown. Santana looked over her shoulder searching for whatever was responsible for making her friend look so pitiful.

There it was, the saddest tree she had ever seen was sitting amongst a nursery of large flourishing plants. It was half way rotted and at least a good foot shorter than most of the Christmas trees around it. Santana's face wriggled up in disgust. She knew that look on Brittany's face, and there was no way that disgusting excuse for a tree was sitting in her family living room. (Santana got to pick out the tree for the living room, while her parents picked out the tree for the den. This tradition started when Santana was 4 and thought one tree wasn't enough for ALL her Christmas presents to fit under.)

"Uh-uh, Britt-Britt. There's no way I'm letting that thing stink up mi casa."

Santana lifted her head and put her nose in the air to clarify she was not kidding. Brittany knew this, but still she pouted.

"But Saaaan. It's the loneliest tree. It needs a home before it dies. How can you deny a tree's dieing wish?" She drew out her best friend's name with her bottom lip jutted out and tried to reason with her. "All the other trees will have no problem finding a home. This one will die…alone." She tilted her head down and looked at the unwavering girl in front of her through light blonde lashes.

"Brittany. Trees do not have feelings. It won't know any better if it withers and dies out here or in my house, but only one of those options includes me cleaning up after it." Santana argued, her face rising and falling with her words.

She finally looked away from the tree and back to Brittany who was still sporting her best pout and 'pretty please' face. The desperate girl started moving her feet under her and digging her toes into the ground, kicking a few crumbles of dirt when she would lift one of her legs to swing. She moved closer to Santana and pressed her forehead against the shorter girl's.

"Plea-" Brittany started to whine.

"Okay" Santana interrupted in a huff of breath. Her pulse was already starting to quicken with the blonde being so close to her. She didn't think she would ever understand these new intense feelings her best friend was giving her, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She would give Brittany anything she wanted as long as she felt like this, and she knew it. "Just no more begging, please I can't handle it." She added while she closed her eyes shut tight, trying to shield herself from the powerful pout.

Brittany let out a throaty "Thanks" before she made a move she knew was the right one. The pit of her stomach was telling her it was the only move she could make. She moved the rest of her body to press against the other girl and brought her hand up to wrap around the back of Santana's neck and under her pitch-black hair. With the new contact and the intense heat cutting through the slight chill in the air between the two of them, Santana's breath hitched in her throat.

Brittany pulled her by the neck and paused, her lips mere centimeters from Santana's. She soaked in the way Santana's mouth twitched and the way her breath became more labored in anticipation before she pressed their lips together snugly. Santana's eyes flew open from the shock of electric current surging through her body caused by the newness of this kiss. Sure they had pecked before and held lingering kisses on the cheek, but this was something different entirely. The tiny sparks those left her with had nothing on this. She soon found her eyelids feeling heavier and drop over darkening chocolate eyes as she melted into her favorite kiss. Her hands found their place on Brittany's hips and she pulled her impossibly closer, before wrapping her arms around her thin torso completely. She started to move her lips against her friend's and found the movement came as naturally to her as breathing. Brittany let out a small whimper when Santana's tongue traced the line of her bottom lip, causing her to part her mouth and grant the tan girl access. Santana snuck her tongue in slowly, testing her reaction. Another whimper came and gave her courage to dive in further. Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's neck while her other hand moved up to cup her cheek. Their tongues ran over one another's in sync and they both basked in the perfection of their first kiss.

With lips still quivering, it was as if time had crept to a slow crawl just for them. Santana was the first to break away, panting and smiling like a fool. Brittany's expression matched hers as they both finally opened their eyes. Santana was met with bright sapphire spheres staring back at her. She doesn't think she's ever seen her friend's eyes look so stunning. She felt like she was swimming in them, with eyes like those she was afraid she'd be lost for days. She always wanted to give Brittany the world, but now she knew she needed to.

"Fuck." She whispered, "You can have all the trees, Britt." She leaned in again and placed light pecks on Brittany's slightly swollen lips with each new word that left her mouth. "Every. Single. One."

Brittany let out an airy laugh, full of joy and triumph. She went to lean again into the girl that made her heart want to jump out of her chest, until they heard a voice calling for them from between the many trees blocking them from the rest of the world.

"Santana. Brittany. Where'd you two run off to?"

They both heard Santana's mom, Gloria, calling for them and quickly put some distance between each other. They made their way towards the searching voice, but not before sneaking in once last smirk in the other's direction. Santana quickly linked her pinky around the taller girl's and led them through the tiny man-made forest.

* * *

><p>Santana smiles at the memory and blushes slightly, remembering how flustered she was that Brittany had been the bold one that night, instead of herself. She closes the bulky chest and lovingly strokes her fingertips over the top of it, trying to remember what it looked like in Brittany's room. It used to sit in front of her bed, just how Santana had positioned it in her own room. It held Brittany's toys when she was younger and later on her winter clothes, because she hardly ever needed them in New Mexico.<p>

One day Brittany saw Santana just staring at the chest and decided to give it to her as a Christmas gift, leaving her favorite sweater in there on purpose for her friend, on nights they couldn't stay together. Santana did like the chest, although the reason she was staring at it that day was to avoid a naked Brittany walking around in just a short towel that revealed the bottom of her perfect round ass every time she would move the wrong way.

Santana sighs again, not understanding where all these memories are coming from all of a sudden and walks over towards her open window. It's a cool night without a cloud in the sky. She can make out a few stars and looks for the brightest one, wishing again for Brittany… simply, Brittany.

* * *

><p>Lima, Oh. Present Day.<p>

The alarm clock is wailing its tireless cry at precisely 7:11 am. A groggy blonde finally lifts her head out her pillow and turns towards the clock. She giggles as she turns the offending sound off. Setting her alarm at 7:11 always makes her laugh and starts her day out on the "right side of the bed". This is also the reason her alarm clock is propped on her nightstand located on the right side of her bed.

She reaches her slender arms in front of her face and wipes the sleep from her eyes on the back of her hand while a steady yawn escapes her dry mouth.

"Another new day to make it count!" She releases the words, she memorized from an old 'quote of the day' calendar, with a lighthearted smile. There were lots of quotes for her to pick from, but this one always seemed to come to her mind first. She kicks the sheets off that were tangled with her body and swings her legs over the bed and onto the bare wooden floor, cringing a bit at the unexpected chill that runs up her legs sending goose bumps up her arms. She quickly moves her feet slightly to the left and into her rubber ducky slippers that swallow her feet in warm fluff. She stretches her long torso up and lets her arms reach as high as they will go, secretly wishing one day she'll be able to reach the ceiling.

"Brittany! Time to get up for school! And don't forget to brush your hair!" a voice calls from the other side of her bedroom door.

"I'm up! I won't!" Brittany smiles at her mom for reminding her of the simplest thing, although she probably would have forgotten if she hadn't reminded her.

She throws on her cheerleading uniform, brushes her golden locks, and ties them up into an almost perfect ponytail. A few stray hairs refuse to go up into the tail like the majority, but she just twirls them around the rest of her hair, pretty certain they will stay in place all day. She makes her way down stairs, with her usual perkiness giving her a hop in her step, and through the kitchen. She tries to go straight out the door, eager to start her day, but her mom, Maggie, tosses her a banana before she has a chance to escape.

"Gotta eat something, young lady. No more skipping breakfast. I won't have your teachers calling here again saying your even more spacey than usual, because your belly wasn't full enough."

"Thanks Mom." she says after a giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek and then skips out through the back door.

"And don't forget to be home in time for dinner! Your Father and I want to eat with our daughter tonight!" Maggie calls before the back door swings shut.

"K!"

She makes it school on time and gives herself a pat on the back, literally. She hasn't been late in almost a week since her last detention got her grounded from the school dance. She didn't have anyone in particular she wanted to go with, but moving freely through the student body of McKinley High to the beat of the music always sat well with her.

"Britt!"

Quinn Fabray calls at her, bringing her out of her daydreams of dancing and floating through the school gymnasium.

"Huh?" she looks around to spot her expectant best friend, "Oh hey there, Quinnie the Pooh!" She gleams at the now scowling girl that's donning the same cheerleading uniform as her.

"Dammit Brittany, I told you not to call me that! Especially not in public."

"But I like it and you're the shit." Brittany offers with a shrug.

"Yeah well, I don't, and I don't want to be associated with a chubby bear or poop."

Brittany lets out a defeated groan and remembers the weight of the folded paper in her hands.

"Fine, whatever. Have you seen Artie Abrams?"

"Who?" Quinn asks as she links their arms together and leads them through the double doors of William McKinley High School.

"That boy in the wheel chair." Brittany states plainly.

"Oh, um no." Quinn displays an obvious grimace at the mere thought that she would have any idea where some loser like him would be. "Why are you looking for _him_, anyways?" She asks as if she's just had the nastiest taste stuck in her mouth.

"He left this note for me in my locker. I replied and wanted to give it back to him." The tall blonde says as she pulls her arm free to hand her friend the note she's been holding on to. Quinn snatches up the paper and begins reading curiously.

_'Brittany Pierce,_

_You don't know me, but I think you are very pretty. I've never seen you with a boyfriend, so I'm assuming you are single. Would you like to go on a date with me to Breadstix?_

_I'll pay._

_-Artie Abrams_

_PS: I would have asked you this in person, but every time you see me you quickly turn around and go in the opposite direction. I tried following you once, but I got stuck in the doors when you ran out of the school.'_

Quinn lets out an evil laugh and turns the piece of paper over.

_'Artie,_

_I don't date robots. Please leave me alone._

_-Brittany'_

Quinn looks up at Brittany after reading both sides and gives her a questioning look.

"Robots?"

Brittany just nods her head seriously and takes the paper from Quinn, quickly folding it back up and placing it in her sock for safekeeping. Quinn was used to being confused by the way Brittany's mind worked so she chooses to ignore that and focuses on something else that was in the note. Artie was right; she has never known Brittany to have an actual boyfriend. She has seen her go on a few dates, but that's it. She never even shows any interest in any of the guys at their school. Sure, most of them are not worth a second glance, but she thought for sure that after Britt's date with Sam when he first started that they would have hit it off right away, he was sort of weird like Brittany, after all.

"You know, that crippled dork has a point. You've never had a boyfriend for as long as I've known you, Britt. Why is that?" She makes sure to keep her tone calm and soothing as to get an honest answer from Brittany.

"I don't know. Guess I just don't like any of these guys. They're gross. They all play with garbage, port-a-potties, and sticky slushies…that's weird don't ya think?"

Quinn gives her a quizzical look and wants to point out that they aren't playing with those things, that they are just using them as torture devices on the unpopular kids, but realizing that doesn't sound much better she lets it go.

"Yeah…well what about Sam? He's nice and I thought you got along really well with him."

Brittany thinks over the question. It was true, her and Sam did hit it off the first night they hung out. He took her to a movie and even let her pick out the candy. He walked her to her front door at the end of the date, like a gentleman, and puckered his lips waiting for her to kiss him instead of groping her and trying to stick his tongue down her throat. She thought he was really nice, but when she did lean in and kissed him, it still felt like every other kiss. It felt wrong and like a piece of her was being torn away and she got the sense that she was missing something all night afterwards. She hated that feeling, like when she was baking cookies and she forgot to add in the egg. She had that nagging feeling the whole time until they were done, and it wasn't until she tasted them that she remembered what is was she had forgotten to put in. She didn't want to keep kissing boys and then realize something horrible when it was too late, she'd rather wait until it felt right.

"He was nice, super nice, just not my type. I want a man, not a boy who thinks he can." She quotes one of her favorite Spice Girl songs and shrugs as she walks away, not giving the other girl any time to question her further on something she didn't want to talk about.

The school day went by like any other. Brittany drifted in and out of consciousness through most of her classes and ended up in Cheerio practice afterwards. Brittany always found this part of high school to be the most appealing. She hated learning about things that she felt she heard over and over again, everything seemed to mash together and it bored her to tears. One day, it really did bore her to tears and she got weird looks across the class, she's been able to keep her emotions in check since then, though. When she got to cheer, the rest of the day just melted away.

"Alright ladies! Quit gossiping about your gorilla boyfriends and how much you wish you could all be orange guidettes like Snookie and gather over here!" Sue Sylvester shouts at the squad. Once they all manage a collaborate eye roll and were circling her, she picks her megaphone up and yells for their personal DJ to start the new song they would be working into their routine.

'Stomp stomp I've arrived

Drop the beat, nasty face

Why ya lookin' at me?

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky

In my spaceship

I'm an alien tonight

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem,

Sugar sugar sugar

Boys, come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar

Holla holla woah

Boys, come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar

Holla holla woah'

Brittany instantly feels her heart drop and her ears perk up to the foreign music and the chills it gives her. She can't quite put her finger on it, but even though she's never heard the song or the singer before, it all seems so familiar. Sue lets the music play for another few seconds before signaling for it to be shut off.

"Coach Sylvester, Who was that?" Brittany's eyes mimic all the wonder that her voice holds. She looks up to her coach wide-eyed and nearly bouncing.

"Well that, doe-eyes, was the new hot mama, Santana Lopez." Sue says as she bends down towards a sitting Brittany then straightens herself out and redirects her attention to the rest of the Cheerios.

"We will be working this piece of sexiness into our routine for State. I got a hold of this track after working my many charms on a record producer and compelled him into keeping it unreleased until after we use it to our advantage against the competition."

Sue thinks back to that night with a gleam in her eye.

_"If you play this song on the radio I will burn your dog!" Sue shouts furiously as she holds up a picture of a very cute miniature poodle._

Brittany looks over at Quinn with an excited smile spread across her rosy cheeks.

"I loved it! Who is Santana Lopez?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay, so I'm sorry if its a bit confusing, I swear all questions will be answered throughout the story. Also, with Santana being famous, I've given her songs from other artists, to fit into the story. I do not own any of the lyrics.**

**I used part of, "Do It Like a Dude" by Jessie J in this chapter. **

**Feel free to review, good or bad. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad people aren't hating it =)**

**I know its confusing that Brittany doesn't know Santana, but there is a reason and you will find out. Here's Chapter 2, hope you like** it!** And again, sorry for any grammar errors, no beta. **

* * *

><p>Lima, Oh. Present Day.<p>

Cheerio practice was nearly over and they had gone over their new routine at least 20 times. Almost Every time _that_ song would come on, half way through the routine, Brittany would mess up causing a chain reaction of a similar patter: Sue would yell at her to get it together, Quinn would shoot her a questioning glance, and the rest of the girls would all let out giant huffs of frustration, especially after the sixth time Brittany's legs gave out and she nearly dropped one of the nameless girls.

"Brittany!" Quinn hisses. "What is going on with you? You like, NEVER mess up."

Brittany looks down at her wobbly legs and inverts her feet scrunching her toes up inside of her shoes, both out of shame and her own confusion. She brings her head back up and shrugs a little trying to find an answer for Quinn, but she doesn't have one.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just having an off day?"

"Well whatever it is, fix it!" Quinn nearly spits out at her friend in a hushed tone, before calming down a bit. "This has to be perfect for State. I'm up for head Cheerio if this goes right. It's Senior Year and I need this for my college applications." She waits for a small nod from Brittany before she's turning on her heal and back to her spot in the formation. Brittany tucks her chin into her chest and her mouth falls into a pout, still not understanding herself why she was out of sorts this practice. She feels bad for messing up and threatening Quinn's chances for captain, but she just doesn't know what she should do. The only thing she can think of is that she just really likes this new song, and maybe if she takes it home and listens to it a bunch of times it won't be as new anymore and she won't get so distracted. Music always has a tendency of getting under her skin, usually in a good way, sometimes in a sad way… but never in a way that makes her feel like _this._

Coach blows her giant red and silver whistle, an extra 10 seconds longer than normal, signaling that practice has been cut short for the day. Brittany shakes off the idea of taking the music home with her, knowing her coach would never entrust her with their secret music, thinking she would probably just run it over or drop it in her fish bowl again on accident, so she heads to the locker room with the rest of her squad.

"That was just about the worst thing I have ever seen in my LIFE! And I've seen Coach Bieste shave off her back hair… IN THE NUDE!" Sue yells across the gymnasium, lifting her lip into a slight snarl when she shouts out the last bit of information she knew would make her Cheerios squirm, while the girls all huddle to get into the locker room first and far away from their angry coach.

Ignoring the Coach became like second nature to the girls (still some seemed to cringe at the image left in their head) so it was a surprise to Brittany when she heard her name being screamed over the megaphone and echoing through out the emptying gym.

"BRITTANY PIERCE! GET YOUR HIND TAIL OVER HERE!"

Brittany looks over her shoulder to her butt, making sure she hadn't grown a tail back there and quickly shuffles over to Coach Sylvester with her hands covering her throbbing ears.

"Ah, Brittany there you are!" Sue gives her a sturdy grip on the shoulders as she tucks the megaphone under her other arm. "Just thought you should know, if your moves aren't tighter Thursday afternoon for our last practice before Friday night's game, you are off the Cheerios. Congratulations, you are the first recipient of my gracious warning. Now run along, and invest in a hearing aid ASAP."

Brittany feels her cheeks start to heat up and her heartbeat drop to the pit of her stomach joining the knots of steal chains that just appeared as she chokes back a sob. Cheerios was her favorite part of the day. She didn't want to get thrown off. She had to get a hold of that music and listen to it over and over until it no longer affected her. She didn't want to get caught stealing the CD from her coach, but she knew it had to be better than going through the same thing Thursday. She takes her chances and searches through Sue's bag while she's yelling at a couple of crying girls she managed to get a hold of before they made it out of the gym. Brittany is glad for the distraction. With her tongue slightly curling out between her lips and her eyes darting up occasionally to make sure she wasn't in danger of getting caught, she manages to get the copied CD out of the bag while maneuvering through the bells and shockers the Coach keeps in her bag to ward off thieves.

"Whew!" She wipes off her glistening brow and skips into the locker room to shower and change.

As Brittany is leaving the locker room, saying good-bye to the last few remaining girls, she can't help but hear music dancing off the walls and coming from a room just down the hallway. She slowly walks towards the classroom, recognizing it as their old trophy room and peeks through the slender window in the door. Through the small opening, she sees about 10 kids singing and having fun, bouncing around the room and laughing. She notices one of the kids as Artie, the boy who she believes is the nephew of the Terminator, and her chest tightens out of fear. She clutches at the duffle bag strapped over her chest and sips in some air for courage. She would just be in and out, give him the letter and leave. It was a simple enough plan. She shifts the door open slightly and is greeted by a sudden, awkward silence that settles over the choir room. All eyes are on her, and when she takes a step further in she notices a pair of very familiar green eyes staring back at her in sheer horror and panic.

"Quinn?" Brittany asks as she tilts her head slightly to the right and her nose scrunches up in confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

Quinn lets out a shaky breath and tries to calm her nerves, she notices her hands are shaking and hides them behind her back immediately.

"Me? Wh-what are you doing here?" She tries to sound confident, but knows her stammering is giving her away. She squares her shoulders, crosses her arms over chest, and raises her head a bit... trying to gain back the posture of confidence, she's so used to. "Shouldn't you be at practice still, getting yelled at by Coach Sylvester because you can't keep your knees locked during a simple extension?"

Brittany's eyes drop to the ground, obviously hurt, which pokes at Quinn's heart and she falters a bit. She opens her mouth to say something to wipe that pitiful look off her friend's face, maybe to apologize, she isn't sure, but Mr. Shue cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"Brittany! How wonderful of you to stop by! Thinking about joining the New Directions?" Mr. Shuester seems like he's about to burst out of his sweater vest at the mere idea they might get another glee club member. He claps his hands once and makes his way closer to Brittany; never dropping is smile that doesn't show his bottom teeth. She backs away, wondering why he is smiling like that and looks over at the group of kids that are still semi-gawking at her. Some look pissed, others curious, and the girl with the poodle on her shirt just keeps _smiling _at her with bright eyes, again creeping her out. She does recognize some of the football players, Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike, and that calms a little.

"I just wanted to give this back to him." She points at the boy in the wheelchair and takes the sweaty piece of paper out of her sock. She hands him the damp note and walks out of the classroom, leaving the rest of the kids confused. Quinn ignores the face Artie is making after he opens the note and follows Brittany through the door.

"Britt! Wait up." She jogs slightly to catch up with Brittany, who turns around with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm mad at you." The taller blonde states simply, glaring at her with a pointed look.

"Look, I know its some lame, _glee_ club. I only even joined because I knew that skank, Rachel Berry had her eyes on Finn and I saw her putting her grubby hands all over him when I walked in for the first time. I couldn't just let THAT happen...then I don't know, I guess I started getting into it." She looks past Brittany with the sudden realization just now dawning on her as soon as the confession slips past her lips. "Oh my god, Britt, please don't tell anyone! I've only been in this damn club for like a month and already I'm such a Lima loser. I knew they would rub off on me." Quinn notices her apology is turning into a rant and stops herself, after adding in an actually apology. "And I'm sorry for going off on you in there. You know how I get when I'm protecting my social status..."

"You told me you didn't know Artie Abrams. You lied to me." Brittany says instead of responding to anything she just heard.

Quinn shoots Brittany a look of disbelief.

"Hold up! That's why you're mad at me? But I lie to you all-" She realizes her near slip and quickly back tracks. "I mean, I'm sorry Brittany, I just didn't want you finding out about my other extra curricular activities, especially with how much the coach seems to despise Mr. Shue and everything that comes along with him. Never again okay?" With that Quinn holds up her pinky for a promise. Brittany looks down at Quinn's outstretched pinky, confusion etched in her face.

"How is your pinky going to keep you from lying to me?" She asks seriously.

"Geez, Britt. Haven't you ever heard of a pinky promise?" Quinn gives her an exasperated huff and wraps her pinky around Brittany's. In that instant Brittany's heart does a somersault. She doesn't know what is with her today. When Quinn wrapped her littlest finger around hew own it felt like all the air in her lungs had just disappeared with a direct hit to her chest. It felt…wrong somehow, like Quinn wasn't doing it right. She doesn't know why she's even thinking that considering she's never even made promises with her pinky before. The confusing thought process and the fact that she thinks her body forgot how to breath properly all collide into one and she starts coughing.

"Britt, are you okay? Did you swallow your gum again?"

Brittany shakes her head furiously. Her cheeks are bright red, it did feel like she was choking, but she wasn't chewing any gum. Was it the pinky hold that hit her in the chest like that? She looks down at their hands, but Quinn's hands are now rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. Brittany didn't want Quinn to think she was weird so she ends her coughing fit as best she can.

"Maybe I did swallow some gum. I probably just forgot I was chewing it." She lies.

"Okay, well be careful, I would like to keep my best friend around." Quinn gives her playful smirk and takes her hands back to herself.

"You know you're my best friend too. You should have known better than to hide some stupid glee club from me. I could have done it with you, so you weren't all alone! It would have been a fun excuse to dance anyways. It actually looked like fun in there." She notes both to her best friend and herself. "And you know how much I like Kanye. That robot kid is a pretty good rapper, but I could have totally put better swag into it." Brittany takes her arms and swings them in front of her chest and does a quick shoulder lean, causing the worry lines on Quinn's face to go away as she lets herself relax and laugh.

"I'm sure. You know, you could always join now? I could use someone in there that's actually worth talking to." Quinn nudges Brittany with her shoulder and they begin walking towards the exit.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll go in tomorrow then...during lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll come with you. Come on let's go back to my place and work on a song you could sing."

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, New Mexico. Summer 2004<p>

"_Come on Brittany, I promise it won't hurt. It's not even that high!" _

_A little girl is looking up at me with the sincerest eyes I have ever seen. Her face is a blur but her tan skin looks like its glowing against the setting sun. I'm stuck in a tree house and the heat is making me sweat through my baby blue tank top, making parts of it look royal blue. It's so hot outside and the lake just a couple of yards away from me is begging for me to jump in. I give the lake an Australian voice of its own and can almost hear it calling my name. I'm just so scared I'm going to fall and hurt myself though, I can't even make myself move. The little girl that jumped before me almost died jumping, I know she did. It looked so scary, even though I'm sure it would be easier for me because my legs were certainly longer than hers. _

"_I don't know. It looks pretty high from up here. Maybe I should just go down the ladder?" I prefer my idea to hers._

"_No way José'! We're adventurers, escaping the evil Prince Doom. You have to jump from the castle! Adventurers don't climb down dumb ladders, they only climb up them. Everyone knows that!" _

_I consider her reasoning and nod my head._

"_You're right." I puff out my chest. "TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!" I holler just before I make a move to jump the 6 feet to my death. I hesitate just before I'm about to jump and the little girl waiting for me to join her must notice this. _

"_I promise you'll be okay. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you ever, Brittany." There's still doubt in my eyes and I see her start to climb up the ladder to the tree house. She climbs up a few planks of wood and stretches her hand out to me._

"_Nobody can ever break a pinky promise. It's the most sacred of all promises." She informs me and then reaches her pinky to latch it with my own. I take note of the warmth in her deep brown eyes and gladly replace my doubt with an equally warm smile as I link our pinkies together tighter. She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and a proud nod before she untangles our pinkies and jumps from the tree, back to waiting for me on the safe ground. My cheek now feels like its on fire, which just distracts me, so I squeeze my eyes shut tight and picture her encouraging eyes, the only part of her face that I can really make out, and finally jump. I land with a thud, but completely unscathed. As soon as my eyes open I see a blur of tan skin rush me into a tight embrace._

"_Told ya so." She whispers into my neck, giving me chills even in the heat. "let's swim!"_

_And just like that she's out of my arms and dragging me to the lake by my hand and giggling. We both rocket launch ourselves into the inviting water._

Brittany wakes with a jolt and looks around, flinging her head from left to right. She's confused that she wakes up to a dark room and looks over to her clock. It's 2:20 am. She looks down at the wires coming from her head and quickly panics, thinking she's been kidnapped and people are doing experiments on her. Then she realizes that the wires are just her headphones and she pulls them out of her ears. Her ipod must have died during the night. She remembers now falling asleep listening to the original Santana Lopez song off of the CD on repeat, the one that coach Sylvester worked into their routine. It had taken her a little longer than normal to fall asleep with the music in her ears causing her whole body to buzz. She had to ignore the electricity flowing through her body and blanketing her skin in order to fall asleep. After she ran out of sheep to count, she decided that she should start counting the blades of grass that the sheep ate because they make less noise, and finally managed to pass out. That is until this overly realistic dream woke her up. She shakes it off though and tries to get comfy again.

She lets herself ease back into her blankets and shuts her eyes. She's not sure why she dreamt of being 9 years old somewhere she has never been before, but she's glad it wasn't a dream about evil leprechauns. She soon finds herself gradually falling back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the road, Present Day<p>

A barely sleeping Santana feels someone nudging her awake as her eyes flutter open. She looks around the quiet bus and spots one of her band members looking over at her, an annoyed expression not even trying to be concealed.

"You were saying her name again. Over and over." The short redhead shakes her head. "I don't know how anyone can get any sleep with you around calling out for some girl named, 'Brittany'."

"Sorry." Santana states without a hint of sincerity and rolls herself off the tiny mattress they call a bed in her tour bus. She walks sleepily towards the back of the bus before looking over her shoulder.

"Oh and Ginger…" she starts.

"It's Stacey." The girl corrects her.

"Yeah, whatever. If you wake me from my beauty sleep ever again I will toss you from this bus while it's moving and not think twice about it." With that she continues to the back of the bus and reaches into her bag for a notebook and pen. Finding the lamp propped next to a chair, she begins writing again.

"_Brittany,_

_I hate being stuck on this ridiculous bus with all these annoying people, but its okay because I had my favorite dream again tonight. The one where we first met…and then one about you being attacked by some short Irish people." _

She shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the latter dream and continues.

"_God, things are so much easier when you're young…innocent with no worries. I don't think I had a care in the world until the day that I first saw your brilliant blue eyes sparkle and glisten as the sun bounced off your tear stained face. We were 8 and you looked so pitiful with your lips sucked into your mouth. It was the first time my heart actually ached. We were so small, and yet when I saw you there, I felt like I could take on anything…anything to see how your eyes would look with a smile on your face. I remember walking right up to you, past the 3 kids that were the cause of your tears and just taking hold of your hand. You looked at me with gratefulness, even though anyone else would have been wondering 'who the hell is this strange girl holding my hand?'" _

Santana chuckles at the memory.

"_I looked at you and then to our hands and squeezed as tight as I could to let you know I would take care of things. I looked back up at those horrible kids and threatened each of their lives if they ever picked on you again. Apparently my reputation for being a badass hadn't spread throughout the whole school yet and they weren't convinced. I fixed that, though. I can't believe I brought that one kid to his knees with one solid punch to the gut, and I can still hear the sound that one girl made when I backhanded her across her face. They never messed with you again after that and the smile you gave me was the greatest reward I could have ever asked for. _

_I've replayed that scene in my head so many times, I can still remember it as if it just happened yesterday…our very first conversation we had after those kids scampered away with their tails tucked appropriately between their legs._

"_Well, now that that's taken care of." I faced you, still waiting for you to stop crying. I released my hold on your hand and held it out properly so we could shake hands. "I'm Santana."_

_You didn't take my hand though, instead you threw your arms around my neck and squeezed tight. I remember I stiffened up at first, not used to such contact, but I easily relaxed into your arms, wrapped you up in my own, and it just felt like home. You whispered in my ear, still holding me so tight. "I'm Brittany, and you are my power puff girl." You finally let me go and showed me the most perfect smile I will ever see. I was dumb founded and couldn't help but gulp back all my nerves before I regained whatever composure I had left and asked what had happened. _

"_Brittany." I repeated, "So why were those freaks picking on you anyways, huh?" _

"_They dared me to do something, and I didn't want to do it. They started calling me 'goody two shoes' and wouldn't leave me alone." Your face fell a little, but some how you still managed a sad smile after you quickly wiped away a pout I could tell was forming. _

"_What did they dare you to do? Was it that bad?"_

"_It was awful. They wanted me to stick a worm in Mrs. Crisfield's coffee."_

_I looked at you being so serious and scoffed. It really didn't seem like that big of deal, not only for you not to have done it, but for them to have been giving you such a hard time for it either. _

"_Well that doesn't sound too bad."_

_Your face was priceless. The hint of a smile you still had left on your face completely disappeared and your eyes got so big. You were shocked and appalled I had even suggested such a thing. _

"_That coffee is hot! And worms cannot swim! That would have been awful for me to do that to a poor worm that never did nothing bad to me, ever!"_

_I had never known any one to react in such a way towards something as miniscule as a dumb worm. You were so new to me, and I wanted to know everything about you, and for the first time I wanted to help someone with out wanting anything in return. _

"_I have an idea." I told you with a sly smirk as I reached into my pockets to recover the gummy worms I had just stolen from some loser earlier. "We can put these into the teacher's drink and those kids' milk during lunch…I bet that'll teach 'em and show them that you are extra brave, aannd we'll get to hear those mouth breathers scream like prissy girls!" _

_You gave me a bashful look and tucked your chin into your chest before shaking your head slowly. _

"_I dunno, that sounds sorta mean."_

"_Its not very mean at all. We are giving them free candy, after all." _

_You looked at me like you were trying to look straight into my soul. As if you were trying to determine if I was someone you could trust. It took you about 45 seconds of intense staring until a small smile spread up into your rosy cheeks and you finally nodded your head in agreement. I had never had anyone look at me in that way and just give their trust to me completely. _

_It was then, in my 8-year-old mind, that I knew I would never find anyone like you. You became my best friend in that instant, because I knew you were the Yin to my Yang. I knew then that I would never let you down, I knew that I would take care of you, and I knew you would be the one to care about things I thought were dumb so you would need me to protect you and show you the things that mattered. Little did I know you would be the one teaching me more than I could ever teach you._

_I will never let you down and I will never let you go. _

_I am forever yours, since we were eight years old until eternity." _

Santana closes the notebook and sets is down along with her pen. She leans back in the chair with her eyes closed and pictures sparkling blue eyes in all their glory. Sad eyes, happy eyes, disappointed eyes, shocked eyes…the images just keep coming to her until she finds herself drifting off again. She falls asleep once more, only to dream of the girl she loves but can't reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please review and let me know what ya think! Thanks for reading =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Lima OH. Present Day

Brittany skips out of her last class immediately after the lunch bell rings. She couldn't help but be excited about her audition for the Glee club. Her and Quinn were up most of the night going over their short performance that she just knew would land her a spot in the club. She couldn't wait to show off her dancing skills, and she had to admit she wasn't a terrible singer either.

She quickly heads to her locker that happens to be neighbors with Quinn's and leans up against the cool metal. They made plans to meet here before going to the Choir room so Quinn could grab the sheet music for the audition. Brittany waits eagerly for her best friend, but finds all the waiting is making her more nervous and less excited and she really doesn't want to chicken out, not after seeing how excited Quinn was about her joining. She closes her eyes and starts humming the song they picked out, trying to calm herself down.

While she's waiting impatiently and humming, her phone buzzes from its spot in her secret boob-hiding place. She quickly scoops her hand into the front of her uniform and ignores the looks she gets from a few of the boys that walk by, while she tries to dig it out. She finally reaches the elusive device and removes it from its cheerio clad prison. She looks down half expecting it be Quinn canceling their audition. Quinn didn't usually let her down, but when she did it was when she least expected it.

Instead it's a text from her mom.

_'Brittany Susan Pierce! Where on God's green earth were you last night? Not only did you miss dinner, but we didn't hear you come in until late!'_

She slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead. She forgot about dinner and she forgot to tell her parents about going to Quinn's house. Thankfully her parents were pretty understanding about their daughter's forgetfulness and were lenient with her unless she failed to come up with a good excuse. Brittany brought the buzzing phone up closer to her face and begins typing her apology.

_'Sorry momma. I was at Quinn's house practicing a song for my audition with the Glee club today. I forgot about dinner.'_

She remembers her parents didn't even know about her interest in the school's show choir and adds,

_'Oh yeah I'm joining glee club today!'_

She hears someone walking towards her and quickly lifts her head and provides an eager grin. Her face falls back down as soon as she sees that it's just the weird girl from the choir room. The short girl is wearing a home made looking poodle skirt today and walks right up to Brittany and

starts chatting her up as if they were old pals.

"So I heard you are to be our newest addition to the New Directions. I think that is just sensational! It will be so wonderful to have another female in the club, we were starting to get drowned out by all the baritone boys!" Rachel Berry starts with a chuckle.

Brittany looks at her with a scrunched up nose, wondering how she found out, and doesn't even feign a smile as she carelessly says, "yeah" and looks back down at her phone that was once again buzzing in her hands. She tries to read the text message that her mother has responded with but the girl standing beside her has not taken the hint and keeps yapping away, taking all her concentration off of the words on her cell phone screen.

"Well, I can't tell you how excited I am that there will be another young lady to add into the vocals, and just in time for Nationals!"

The uninterested blonde suddenly looks up then and widens her eyes. Brittany had no idea these clubs actually took part in competitions. This only adds to both her excitement and her nervousness.

"Nationals? Like you guys compete? Sweet." Brittany tries to act slightly indifferent and not show exactly how this new information has affected her. She doesn't have to work hard, because just then Quinn comes gliding through a crowd of boys and towards them. Brittany lets that smile return from earlier as she starts rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet out of anxiousness.

"Rachel Berry, what are you doing talking to my friend? Go away." The green-eyed cheerleader says while moving her hand around dismissively. Brittany makes an 'oh' face as this was the first time she was putting a face to a name. She had heard her friend talk about Rachel and other kids in the school make fun of her, but she had never met the girl for herself. She didn't understand why everyone hated her so much, sure she was a little overeager and annoying, but she seemed like a genuine person, and Brittany knew how hard it was to find that in high school, especially being part of the Cheerios.

Rachel tucks her books into her chest and shuffles away quickly, watching her feet the whole time. Brittany wonders if she is a klutz or something and if she just wanted to make sure she didn't trip but then sees the scowl on her best friends face a realizes that was probably the cause of her weird behavior. Quinn quickly wipes the scowl off her near perfect features and faces the taller blonde.

"So, are you ready?" She doesn't mean to sound so enthusiastic, but her true feelings come out with her words nonetheless. Brittany quickly nods her head and holds up her finger signaling Quinn to give her a second.

"Lemme just text my mom back real quick."

Quinn rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, clearly frustrated with the other cheerleader and future glee clubber. Brittany gives her a small pout.

"You know what happened last time I tried to text and walk!"

Quinn rolls her eyes again and lets out a small chuckle before she gives in. Acknowledging the fact that last time was a few days ago and Brittany had walked right into the water fountain and flipped over the thing. Luckily for her though, it was during 6th period, so no one was in the hallway to witness her clumsiness. Brittany looks down at her phone again to read her mom's response.

_'I'm so excited for you sweetie. You needed to branch out and try new things instead of spending all your time with cheerios. That Sue Sylvester is the very spawn of Satan if you ask me.'_

She has another message waiting to be read.

_'I only wish you would have joined the choir at your Uncle's Church instead, or that lovely Christian club your school offers.'_

Brittany shakes her head. Her mom was always trying to get her to partake in Church things. It wasn't that she didn't like God or anything; she was just tired of doing everything for God. She wanted to do things for herself sometimes; she can't remember the last time He did anything for her...no matter how many times she prayed, she's never been able to speak with animals, and she never woke up to a room full of homemade waffles. She and her mom had discussed singing at her Uncle's church and how there was no way she would stand up there and sing with her Aunt. Her Aunt had a voice that sounded like a dying squeak toy, yet she still demanded to sing one of those boring old hymnal songs every service. Even her mom would shudder at the sound from her seat next to Brittany. She didn't mind going to Church on Sundays, but that was enough for her. She responds to her mother quickly after hearing Quinn's foot start to tap demandingly on the tiled floor.

_'Thanks mom!'_ was all she said back, before quickly adding,

_'I'll be home for dinner tonight.'_

When they get to the Choir room, Mr. Shuester is sitting on a stool and talking to a few of the other girls she had seen in there yesterday. There's the pleasant enough looking Asian girl, a bigger black girl that looks really aggravated, and Rachel Berry again. She and Quinn have obviously walked in during a heated discussion about something, and Brittany immediately starts backing out of the room, hating the feeling of the building tension in the room. Before she can make it out all the way, Quinn grabs her wrist and holds her in place.

"Where do you think you are going? You can NOT back out on me now!"

Quinn gives her a look that shouts, 'DO NOT CROSS ME' before easing up a bit and letting a delicate plea take its place. Brittany didn't understand why she thought she didn't want to do their song. She just wanted to leave while they all looked like they were going to stab the man in front of them. She didn't want to go into the witness protection service if they really were going to kill him.

"I don't want to move around and change my name." Brittany says while shaking her head and proceeding to back out of the room again. Quinn looks at Brittany as if trying to decipher what she had just said.

"Um...okay, Brittany I don't see what that has to do with performing this song, but let's get on with it. Show these losers how it's really done."

The shorter blonde manages to tighten her grip on Brittany's wrist and practically drags her into the center of the room. The girls that were all giving Mr. Shue their full attention now turn to see who had just interrupted them.

Upon seeing it was Quinn and Brittany, Tina and Rachel smiled, but Mercedes still held onto her dirty look and offered them a nod instead, before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Whatever, Mr. Shue. If I get less solos than I do now, because some ditzy cheerleader decided she wanted to join and make fun of us just like her class A bitch bestie, then I'm quitting and starting my own glee club." she speaks with her chest and lets the teacher know she is being completely serious.

"Ladies, you will all get your time in the spot light just like you have been. And Tina, I have already given you 2 verses in one of the songs we are singing for Nationals. I'm not taking that away."

He pats her on her shoulder when she finally directs a smile towards him.

"Okay Mister Shue. If the babies are done whining about not getting enough attention we would like to start our performance before lunch is over." Quinn hands the sheet music over to the band of nerds and looks pointedly at the three girls who make no effort to move.

"You ladies can either sit down and watch or leave, whatever gets you out of the way…But I'm sure Mercedes would hate to miss out on getting a plate full of those deliciously greasy tots."

Mr. Shue quickly deflects the argument.

"Alright girls, lets see what you got!" He says towards the Cheerio's waiting to get positioned in the center of the room. He holds out his hand offering them to step up and for the other girls to move to the seats lined up against the back of the room. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel all sit down, curious to see what the new girl had to offer. They had all seen Quinn, and thought she was a fairly good singer, but they never felt very threatened by her, well aside from Rachel.

The music starts playing and both blondes take their spots in front of their small audience. Brittany's palms are sweating she is so nervous, her heart's beating so much faster than normal and she thinks she might have a heart attack right there in the middle of the stupid glee club room. When the music starts to pick up on her favorite Beyonce' song though, she forgets all about the fear squeezing her heart and begins swaying to the music.

She opens her mouth when it's her turn to sing and gives it her all. It is so exhilarating, actually singing in front of people. She busts out a few quick dance moves when she starts getting into the song and gives a smug smirk to the girls gawking her way when she and Quinn finish. The music ends and even the 3 girls who seemed jealous begin clapping and Brittany knows there was no way she wasn't getting into this club. She feels like a superstar. Just then her thoughts find themselves going back to the singer, Santana Lopez.

She and Quinn had Googled the star when they got to Quinn's house last night, and a certain picture popped into her head as soon as she heard the sound of applause. It was a picture of Santana at a small venue, just after

performing a song. She was standing at the end of the stage and staring out into the crowd, clutching at her microphone, with a proud smile. Brittany wondered if her smile matched that of her new favorite pop star's.

She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life. She stared at the picture while Quinn was getting changed out of her uniform. She just stared at it and tried to remember every trace of the tan girl's features. She

doesn't remembering ever looking at anyone, not even Angelina Jolie, with such awe. She really thought this girl had to be the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth. She told Quinn that night how pretty she thought Santana Lopez was and asked if she agreed. Quinn shrugged her off and told her she didn't think the singer was anything special. Brittany thought she caught a hint of jealousy in her tone but ignored it as she gazed back at the picture on the lit computer screen.

"Brittany, welcome to the New Directions!"

The glee club teacher brought her out of her thoughts with a congratulatory pat on the back as he welcomed her as the newest addition to the club.

* * *

><p>Virginia Beach, VA. Present Day.<p>

Santana finishes her final song with her arms raised in the air. She can hear the shouting fans before she has even bent over to give a bow. The stage beneath her is vibrating from all the excitement. She poises herself back up, flipping her long dark hair in the process and raises the mic to her mouth.

"Thank you so much, Virginia Beach!" She steps closer to the end of the stage and smiles out at her screaming fans. She looks into the audience at the sea of people as she did every time, trying to spot a tall blonde in the midst of the crowd. Just offering a wide smile while she searches. She manages to keep a frown off her face when, just like every time before

this, she doesn't see any trace of Brittany.

The deflated pop singer gives one last wave to crowd before heading off the stage. Her manager is waiting for her at the end of the few steps leading up to the stage with a purple rag in his hand. He quickly shoves it into Santana's hands and begins leading her through the rest of the people that were working backstage. He maneuvers her through the slew of people still trying to congratulate her on her performance as she just smiles and accepts their compliments.

"Did you see that crowd? Do you know how rich you are going to be young lady?"

Her manager, Maurice, tells her as his mustache twitches over the cigarette hanging from his lips. She quickly tugs the menthol cigarette from his mouth and takes a hit. She breathes it in and slowly releases, letting the smoke pool in the air around them.

"Give that here." He snatches the tobacco filled paper away from her as she lets out an innocent smile.

"We just got invited to play a gig in Memphis. It's to promote awareness for LGBT youth in Christian schools. What do you say? I know you're always trying to back up the queers."

Santana rolls her eyes and slaps him on the arm.

"Of course I'm down. Its for a good cause, and don't call them that. You don't hear anyone calling you Greasy McWheezealots, and don't even get me started on the awkward amount of cologne you wear. I mean seriously Mo, that shit is potent enough to attract all your mail order brides before you even send for them."

Maurice ignores her like usual and begins typing away into his blackberry, marking their Memphis gig into his schedule.

Santana is always willing to help with such things. She even was nominated for a GLAAD award a couple months ago. Although, she never came out to the public that she was a lesbian, some suspected it. They never had proof though since she had never been spotted with another female. She had never been spotted with a boyfriend either which is what

sparked the rumor mill to begin with.

"When do we need to be there?" The sweaty performer asks.

"We'll take the bus there, it's about a two day drive, so that puts us there late Friday afternoon. That way we can check out the venue and have time to rehearse for Saturday evening's performance. You have a 2 song slot and an autograph signing on Sunday."

Santana nods in confirmation and is internally a little bit annoyed her whole weekend is going to be taken up doing this, rather than going to her mother's house to gather some things from her room. She hadn't seen her mom since she ran away from home. She finally decided to call her up to talk about getting a few things she needed for the house she just bought.

Her mom answered the phone and immediately broke out in tears at the sound of her daughter's voice. Santana couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, hearing her mother sob on the other end of the phone. She won't deny the tears that pooled out of her own eyes, but she will never admit to regretting leaving. She doesn't regret that part really; only that she had cut her parents out of her life entirely. Though the hint of guilt and regret hum around her heart she still feels her reason was justified. Perhaps it was diving into the mind of a heart broken, lovesick, 14 year old that made her blood still boil at the memory, but it was a part of her that seemed it would never fade.

She and Brittany were 13 and it was 3 weeks before Santana's 14th birthday. Santana thought the day her parent's found out about her and Britt, would surely kill her. Instead it only destroyed her.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, New Mexico. The Lopez house. Spring 2008<p>

Her mother had walked in on them in a compromising position, just as Brittany had let a muffled moan out into Santana's mouth, and reacted as any normal mother would. She was shocked and quickly let out a shrill squeak before slamming the door closed again.

Brittany and Santana were frozen, Santana leaning against and slightly on top of a half naked Brittany. Brittany was propped up against Santana's dresser with her long legs wrapped around the smaller girl. Santana's right hand was cupping Brittany's right breast while the other was pressed firmly on her toned thigh, paused from sneaking its way upwards. They were in the middle of one of their frequent make out session (that was heating up by the second) when Santana's mother had walked in. Brittany cursed for forgetting to lock the door behind them and blamed herself, when in reality they were both too caught up in each other to remember such things as locking bedroom doors.

A few minutes passed when finally Santana built up enough courage to walk towards her door. Brittany had tugged at her shirtsleeve out of protest but Santana shook her off.

"I'm coming with you then, I'll hold your hand and squeeze anytime I feel you shake." Brittany stated solemnly, knowing the other girl would need some sort of support to get through this.

"No, it's best if I do it on my own. I don't want anything my mom says to hurt you, I don't know what I would do if anything hurt you Britt. Just let me take care of this. Trust me." Santana leaned back into Brittany and offered her a soft kiss. Brittany pulled her pinky into Santana's and deepened the kiss with a nod. Finally they parted, and Brittany let out a breathless, "Okay." as she released her lover's pinky.

By the time Santana had gotten down the stairs and into the office where she found her mother, it was too late. She had already hung up the phone, tear stains clearly evident on her cheeks.

'Mama?' Who did you just call" Santana thought for sure she had called her father, and that terrified her. But the answer she got was much, much worse.

"I had to tell her, it was only right."

"Tell who, Mami? Who did you tell?" Santana asked with narrowed eyes and cocked head.

"Brittany's mother."

With that Santana's face contorted into panic and betrayal. She balled her hands into fists at her side and didn't try to shake away the tears that were now streaming down her tan cheeks.

"How could you? You didn't even give me a chance to explain! And you KNOW how her parents are!"

"There was no need for an explanation, I know what I saw."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean ANYTHING, you don't know ANYTHING!"

"Santana. I know enough, I am no fool and I know..." Santana's mother tried to continue but her daughter was already out of the room, sprinting up the stairs and back to her room. She pushed the door open and slammed it closed behind her. As soon as it closed she heaved her body back against the door, sobbing and out of breath. Brittany stood dumbfounded by the bed with her shirt back on and her arms dangling by her side, loosely holding onto her cell phone. Santana pushed her self off the door and flew into Brittany. She curled herself into Brittany who instinctively wrapped her arms around her and started stroking Santana's hair that was matted to the side of her face from tears that were still leaking from her eyes.

"Brittany...My mom...She told your parents." Santana barely managed to choke out. Brittany's hand faltered for a second before she regained her composure and started gliding her slender fingers through Santana's hair again.

"I know. My mom just texted me. They are on their way." As the last word left her tongue she too started crying. She pushed her face into the crook of Santana's neck and sobbed. With each cry she let out she would sigh in the scent of the brunette, wanting to never smell anything else in the world. Both girls clung onto the other. Holding each other as tightly as they could, never wanting to let go of the perfect feeling they felt in each other's arms.

With Brittany's home only being a few streets over, the moment was shorter than they hoped. Before either of them could bat an eye Brittany's mother and father came bursting through Santana's door and into her bedroom. Santana could barely make out anything. She could hear her mother saying something about staying calm, she could hear the loud brash male voice that could only be Brittany's father, she could hear Brittany's mangled cries and feel her grip tighten around her neck and the blonde's heart beating faster than she thought was possible. She held on to Brittany as tight as she could. It wasn't enough; she soon felt her world being ripped away from her and out of her arms.

They were flailing their arms and pushing bodies out of the way, trying anything to get back to each other.

"Brittany! NO!" Santana was trying to dive her way back to Brittany, arms reaching out. Their fingertips barely grazed before Brittany was once again wrangled backwards.

"San…" Brittany's strong limbs were no use against both of her parents, no matter how many times she kicked and tried to buck out of their grasps and back into the loving arms of Santana.

Santana felt a pair of arms reach around her waist from behind, it was her mother's. Brittany was being dragged out of her room by her father while Santana was being held back by her mother. Her sight was blurred and it looked as though the walls were melting away and her strength finally gave up on her. She found herself slouching slowly to the ground sobs wracking her body like never before. Through the distant cries of the love of her life, still being pulled away, and Santana's own cries she could hear the voice of Brittany's mother talking down to her.

"You disgusting girl. You will never see our daughter again. You perverted our little girl. You are sick."

With those words she fell apart all over again and suddenly fell back as the weight of her mother slowly lifted from behind her. Santana's face was buried in her hands but she didn't need to see what happened to know that her mother had just smacked the other woman across the face. There was no mistaking the sound it made and the gasp that followed.

"Never speak to my daughter like that, now get out of my house, puta loca."

Her mother had stood up for her, sure…but Santana still knew it was her fault in the first place that any of it had even happened. If only she had taken the time to listen to her daughter, and maybe understand things a little better. If only they had done things the right way, over dinner at a really expensive restaurant, where no on could make a scene…Santana's brain thought of every possible 'if only', until she felt her mom move towards her. Her mother hesitantly put her hand on Santana's shoulder, before pulling back when Santana let out a hiss and flinched away. Santana had never known her heart could actually hurt worse than any broken bone she ever got, until that moment. She wanted to rip open her chest and take it out, just to ease the pain. The uncertainty of her future with Brittany was overwhelming to process. She couldn't bear acknowledging that this might be the end, that it was actually a possibility she may never see her again. So, she just sat there, on the ground in the middle of her room, holding on to herself. She was trying desperately to hold herself together, but all she wanted was the warm body of the girl she knew better than herself to be the one holding on to her right then.

* * *

><p>Virginia Beach, Va. Present Day.<p>

The last memory she has of Brittany stings her eyes with fresh tears that always manage to find themselves escaping at the thought of that horrible day. Santana lets her manager pull her through the crowd of screaming fans and into the tour bus.

The bus started its loud engine as they said goodbye to Virginia… Santana finds her hope draining with each new location visited with out a sign of Brittany. She looks down at the fabric of the couch she is sitting on and starts tracing words with her fingers. Her pointer finger moves slowly and deliberately over the suede cushion.

'_I love you Britt'_

Over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So I am getting to the reason behind Brittany not knowing Santana. Things are going to start falling into place & let's just say Memphis might not be just another gig... lol. **

**& if anyone knows somebody that would be willing to beta for me that would be amazing!**

**Anyways I appreciate the reviews, keep em' coming =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany scurries through the near empty hallways of WMHS eager to get to her first glee club meeting. After her audition early that day, she couldn't wait to get in there and sing again. She makes her way down the familiar hallway and again is bombarded with the sounds of music floating through the halls and invading her ears. She comes to a slow halt and just listens. She must have been running late, it took her longer than anyone in her class to finish the test she just had, but she felt confident about her score. She doesn't mind being late though; the sound of the music playing cheerfully was the most welcoming invitation. She thinks about being late every time just so she doesn't have to wait in the room for the music to start. She wonders how awkward that must be, sitting with people she barely knows, just waiting to start doing the one thing that made her want to be a part of this club to begin with.

Then her thoughts travel to her best friend, Quinn, and she remembers the other reason she joined the club. She suddenly feels a twinge of guilt for taking so long on her test and just standing in the hallway, making her friend wait through the awkwardness alone. The tall blonde quickly moves her feet again, this time in a quick skip towards the open choir room.

When she reaches the door she spots Quinn at the top row of seats giving Rachel, who is singing, her dirtiest look. Brittany walks in and pumps her fist in the air to the song that Rachel was singing with the utmost conviction. She thinks it's silly that this strange girl is almost in tears singing such an upbeat song like, "Gives You Hell." There seems to be that tension in the room again, not as bad as before, but Brittany doesn't like it one bit. She starts moving her body before her brain can let her know it might be inappropriate and starts dancing like a fool behind Rachel.

The room erupts into simultaneous laughter, making the light hearted blonde feel proud of herself...until Rachel turns around and gives her a look she can't really decipher. It was a mix between a scowl, confusion, hurt and annoyance. She looks at Rachel and reaches out her arms, trying to get the annoyed brunette to dance with her. Rachel looks between Brittany, Quinn, Finn, and lastly the head bopping glee club teacher, flinging her arms in the air and ending her song.

"Mr. Shue! How am I to be taken seriously as a performer with this sort of mockery and total lack of respect from my peers?" Her tone is whiny and loud, making Brittany shudder and quickly take the empty seat next to Quinn.

"Sorry, I was just trying to liven things up. That song is fun." Brittany tries to keep her tone light, even though she's slightly confused about the need for defending her actions. Besides Quinn giving her a quick toothy smile everyone ignores her.

The rest of her time in glee that day goes by pretty hazy. No one really took the time to catch her up on anything that was going on, because they were all wrapped up in talking about themselves and what they should sing for their third song at Nationals. Kurt and Mercedes sing two songs that Brittany finds too forced, like no one in the club knows how to have fun. She pretty much just watches and listens to everyone. She takes notice of the looks that are passed between Rachel and Finn, and nudges her best friend occasionally to let her know they should be glaring at Rachel. Her and Quinn are in the middle of burning holes through the back of Rachel's head when Mr. Shue announces their newest project for the week.

"Duets! I want you all to pair up and come up with a love song to sing together."

Brittany feels a tap on her arm and comes face to face with a cocky looking Puck.

"You. Me." He points between the two of them. "Hottest love song ever, baby. What'd ya say?" Puck wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

"Okay. Sure." Brittany accepts with a shy smile. He kisses the air between them and hops over a chair, exiting the room with the rest of the glee club. Brittany must have spaced out again because before she knows it Quinn is pulling her out of her chair and talking to her.

"So I'm thinking you could come over my place and we could come up with ways to sneak into Rachel's house and shave off one of her eyebrows." Quinn suggests as she leads them both out of the choir room.

"Can't. I promised my parents I would be home for dinner tonight, because I forgot yesterday."

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Quinn asks her rhetorically but still receives, an "of course" from Brittany, before they both go their separate ways in the parking lot.

Brittany gets home and as soon as she opens the door leading into the kitchen her mouth begins to water. The savory smell of her mother's homemade chicken and dumplings fills the house.

"MMM momma. Smells delicious." Brittany appraises her mother who is trying to pop open the biscuits. She slyly starts to stick her hand into the crock-pot before getting shooed away.

"Uh-uh missy. It won't be ready for another couple of hours." Maggie receives a pout from her daughter and continues. "So tell me all about this glee club you auditioned for."

Brittany instantly perks up.

"Oh mom, it was so so so much fun! I got to sing "Single Ladies" with Quinn, and they totally thought we were the greatest things since sliced bacon. The class was cool, they all sing a lot, and I can't wait to sing and dance at Nationals." Brittany brings her hands up into the air to emphasize her excitement. "Nationals, mom! They compete against other schools in the WHOLE nation! Isn't that awesome?"

"That sounds great, honey." Maggie simply states, still struggling with the tube of biscuits. Just then Brittany's dad, Harold, walks into the kitchen and watches his bent over and frustrated wife in amusement.

"Let me get that for ya, hun." He easily pops open the biscuits and looks over to his daughter, who is seemingly day dreaming about something good. "Hey pumpkin, why don't you go get your homework done before dinner?"

Brittany slumps her shoulders, slides out of her stool and heads upstairs to her room. She plops down onto her bright yellow comforter, turns on her stereo and presses play letting the calming music of a few of Santana Lopez's slower songs from her album, Bubbles and Buttercups, fill up her room. She was glad to have found them on itunes yesterday, afraid she would break the other song from listening to it too much. With the music loosening her up she finally opens up her history book and her notebook and begins jotting down things for her test, with the occasional doodle of Stalin or Hitler mixed in.

Unfortunately for her academics, she finds the soothing raspy voice of her favorite pop star starts putting weight on her eyelids as she slowly to nods off.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, New Mexico. Spring 2006<p>

_The blurry-faced girl and I are walking through my neighborhood in Santa Fe. It's getting late and the sun is starting to go to sleep, giving the sky its final glory moments of pinks and oranges. I know I haven't seen her all day and have the feeling that I missed her. I look over at the girl on my right, who is already peering at me with a sneaky smile on her face. _

"_What?" I ask her casually. Somehow I know the look, it means she wants to do something stupid and is going to drag me into it. _

"_I wanna do something…dangerous." _

_I scoff at her and roll my eyes, before her hand accidentally grazes mine and my heart does a tiny flutter. _

"_I'm serious."_

"_I don't want to do anything bad."_

_She looks away for a second with a frown. Before I can suggest we just head back home she is already starting to talk. _

"_It doesn't have to be bad…we can do something good and dangerous."_

"_Like what?" I ask doubtfully. _

"_Well, I know how much you hate seeing those poor puppies stuck in cages at the pet store down the street…"_

"_WE CAN RESCUE THE PUPPIES!" I'm completely into the idea now and she knows she got her way. She takes my hand and guides me along the few blocks it takes us to get to the pet store. When we get there she drops my hand and I automatically miss the warmth that's now missing there, so I replace her hand with my own. It's not the same though. _

"_Great, it says they closed about an hour ago. We're gonna hafta sneak through the back." The shorter girl says as she reads the 'Hours of Operations' on the front of the door. _

"_Awe, I don't know. That's a lot of trouble. I don't want to go to jail and get addicted to drugs."_

"_Britt, they go to jail BECAUSE they are addicted to drugs. And it's cool, it'll be just like when I sneak into your room at night. We'll be super quiet and not get caught." _

_I'm reluctant but follow her behind the building. The pet shop is on the end of a strip of stores in the shopping center. The door is closed and I just know it's locked, but the girl opens it. I take a closer look and notice that the deadbolt has been taped shut, keeping it from locking. I cock my head to the side and narrow my eyes at her. _

"_You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"_

_She tries to feign innocence, but her eyes sparkle with both pride and guilt. _

"_Well, last time you saw the little Yorkie crying it made you so sad. I knew you wanted them to be free…"_

"…_free like the squirrels, because they never cry." I finish my sentence from yesterday. "I can't believe you did this for me and the puppies. I'm glad you're my best friend." _

_I wrap my arms around her and squeeze tight. When I let go and look back at her, her eyes look brighter some how. _

"_Of course, now lets go rescue them doggies!" _

_The minute we step through the door and into a small room filled with cages, a bathtub, and tubs of dog food, an alarm starts screaming at us. We immediately squeal in surprise and look around, trying to find a way to make it turn off. _

_Time jumps to five minutes later without my permission, and now we can hear a door jingle open and male voices coming from the front end of the store._

"_Crap, the po-po!" my best friend whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my arm as she scoots me into a corner that the bathtub and some boxes were blocking. I almost slipped on some left over suds and we both started giggling quietly. _

"_Shhh. You're gonna get us caught, you klutz." She says to me, her mouth hovering over my ear as she pokes my side, eliciting another giggle from me. Both from the tickle in my side and the hot breath on my ear._

"_You know I can't control myself around you!" I whisper into her ear and see the same shudder move through her body. "This is your fault, you know? It always is." _

_She looks at me and lets out a muted laugh. I give her a pointed glare and she quickly clasps her hand over her mouth. _

"_You know I have no control when I'm with you either. This was all for you after all." _

_I open my mouth to retort, but just then we hear the voices getting louder and start walking into the room we were in. _

"_I don't see anything, Sir, and there is no sign of forced entry. Maybe one of these rascals knocked something over?" I think he's talking about the puppies, but I slink back further into the corner and hold on tight to the girl hiding away with me, just incase they saw us. She squeezes me back just as tightly but she doesn't seem as scared as I am, and it reassures me. _

"_Yeah. You're probably right officer. Thank you." _

_And then they are walking out and I can finally breath again. We emerge from the corner and leave the store in a rush. The puppies will have to be set free another day. When we get outside its really dark and I pull my friend close to me for protection. She turns to look at me, squinting to see my face. I still can't see hers over all the blurriness. _

"_Brittany?" she calls my name so softly. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_So you know back there, when we were talking about feeling out of control around each other? Well, I really mean it." She takes her time saying this, like she's still trying to work out the thoughts in her mind and turn them into words. I try to ease what ever this nervousness is that she's feeling. _

_"Me too. I would ride a dinosaur if you asked me too." _

_She looks at me, her eyes telling me she's grateful for my absurdity but still serious. It's as if she's thinking about things she's never had to think about before. She smiles and quicker than I can blink she's giving my lips a quick peck. My knees wobble a little, but it doesn't feel that out of the ordinary. It felt sort of normal actually, like this isn't the first time its ever happened._

_"Yeah, I mean you make me want to do crazy things when ever you ask. But it's more than that." She pauses to gather her thoughts and continues. "Sometimes I think you control my brain, when I'm with you I think about things I don't normally think about...and my heart, it beats super fast when I'm with you...and my stomach, it hurts sometimes when I worry about you...sometimes my legs, they feel like jell-o sometimes, like now kinda and when I-." She cuts herself off and presses a kiss to my cheek. She pulls back and narrows her eyes, then leans in and kisses my other cheek. She looks like she's searching for something, until she reaches her mouth out and kisses my lips again. She stays there a little longer than normal but its still a short kiss. "There, my legs feel like jell-o now. And my lips are all tingling. Really it's my whole body, because it always just wants to be around you. Is this making any sense?"_

_I don't know what to say to her, my knees feel like they lost all their strength and my head is swimming, I feel like I'm floating. Her new admission has totally caught me off guard. I don't know what else to do so I ease myself further into her arms, pull her into a hug and place a small kiss on her neck._

_"I feel a hundred and one things when I'm with you that I don't think will ever make sense."_

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes up, her head still buzzing from the emotions of her dream. She looks at her reflection and sees her cheeks are a darker shade of red than they usually are. She still doesn't understand why these recent dreams feel so real, and she really wants to see that girl's face. She tries to shake off the feeling and looks over at her stereo, that's still singing Santana Lopez to her. The groggy blonde then looks at her unfinished homework and groans.<p>

There's a light tapping on the door before it squeaks open.

"Britt, sweat heart, did you hear me? Dinner is ready." Her mom says as she peaks her head into the room.

"Oops. It smells even better than it did when I fell asleep!" Brittany jumps out of her bed and shuts off her music. "Yummmmyyy" She exclaims and is out the door and down the stairs before he mother even makes it half way down.

"Ahh, Britt. Careful, bug. Come sit down at the dinner table." Harold motions his arm for her to come eat.

She gladly takes her usual seat on the side of the table while Maggie sits at the head of the table, opposite Harold. They chit chat about their day as they gobble down their chicken and dumplings, before her dad gets to the real reason she couldn't go over to Quinn's house and plot evil things to do to Rachel Berry.

"So Brittany, the reason we wanted you home for dinner was to discuss this weekend."

Brittany takes a gulp of her water.

"What about it?"

"As you know, your Aunt Pattie runs our office in Tennessee."

The blonde nods her head and takes another bite of her food.

"Well, there is an event going on in Memphis this weekend to support gay and lesbian youth in schools. Not just any schools but they are actually fighting for tolerance in our Christian schools. This being completely against the word of God and our ministry we are going to be there to protest their ridiculous demands."

Harold worked at a place called Love in Action. It was a ministry to turn gay people straight, or as he liked to say, "being discipleships to reform those with ungodly sexual desires". Brittany has never really understood her father's line of work or why he has to state exactly what it stands for almost any time he mentions it. Why should anyone care who people love? Who people love doesn't affect or hurt her and Kurt Hummel doesn't seem demon like at all. She just never got why it was such a big deal. She honestly thought her dad was just being too nosy.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well you and your mother are coming to accompany me. We could use all the support we could get." He clears his throat. "Plus it will be a nice get a way for the weekend." He adds.

"I don't really wanna go, dad. I have Cheerioes and the new glee club thing now. I don't have time to be God's worker this weekend. And last time I held onto one of those stupid signs I got a splinter."

"It's not up for discussion, Brittany. Our flight leaves Friday at 6pm." Her dad states firmly as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"fine" Brittany mumbles dejected.

* * *

><p>On The Road Towards Memphis. Present Day.<p>

Santana is leaning her head against the window of her tour bus, listening to her own lyrics being sung to her through her head phones. She's near the back of the bus and singing along silently with herself to keep the songs fresh in her mind.

Raindrops are collecting on the windows, only to slide away when the wind hits them at just the right speed and angle. Santana closes one of her eyes and peeks through a larger raindrop that has managed to stay on the window she's leaning against. She peers through it and sees the world zipping past her distorted. All the trees are upside down and go from smaller to larger depending on how her head slightly bumps along the window.

The pop star picks her ipod off of her lap and scrolls through her playlists before settling on the one titled, 'better days'. She skips forward through the shuffled songs and lands on the one she was thinking about: "Ironic" by Alanis Morsette. The song has no real meaning to her, other than it was one her and Brittany had remembered every word to and sang obnoxiously loud on the way to Santana's Abuela's house one summer.

* * *

><p>Driving through Las Cruces, Summer 2005<p>

A young blonde and brunette sat in the back of a black Range Rover, heading to Sierra Vista, Arizona, a city not far from Tucson. It was the middle of July and pouring down rain. Their drive to Santana's grandmother's house was extended by at least a day because of the passing monsoon, and the 2 young girls who sat in the back playing cards were getting restless.

"I don't wanna play Crazy Eights any more, Santana, you always beat me." The little blonde said with a pout as she pushed her nose against the glass of the window next to her.

"That's because you never use your eights the right way." Santana stated matter-of-factly as she gathered up the cards Brittany had just dropped. She looked up at the sore loser and scrunched her face at what she was witnessing.

Her friend was smushing her face to window with one eye closed and a dopey grin on her face.

"What in the heck are you doing Britt?" She asked as she leaned over to Brittany's side of the seat. She situated her self against the blonde's back and placed her chin on a boney shoulder, trying to see what she was seeing.

"Everything looks so weird. Look." Brittany leaned away from the window and was nose to nose with a confused Santana when she spoke. "If you get real close and look into the raindrop, the world looks so different. Like you get to see something no else does. It's like a secret world, San."

The way Brittany spoke, eye to eye with Santana, and with so much awe in her voice, like she really just discovered something new, made Santana instantly offer up a warm smile. She gave her pale cheek a quick peck and shook her head.

"It just makes me have to pee." With that sudden realization Santana turned her attention to the front of the car where both her mother and father sat in silence. Santana's father was rarely around, and when he was he never looked very happy. He and her mother didn't talk much when he was around either. Santana thought that's how all parents were until she saw how her Aunt and Uncle were with each other. Her aunt never yelled at her Uncle about being off with some "dirty 2 dollar hoe" either, whatever that meant. Luckily Santana never really had to hear the fighting because the few times her Dad was home he tried really hard to be a nice father, where he failed as a husband.

"Mami, Papi! I gots ta pee!" Santana wailed out as she threw herself up against the back of her father's seat and wrapped her arms around the head rest, tickling his neck to get his attention.

"There's a rest stop in a couple of miles. Now get back in your seat before you go flying up in the air from a bump in the road." Victor warned with a glint.

"But I have to go nowww." She whined over dramatically.

"Why don't we put some music on for you two, to get your mind off of it. Anything in particular you want to listen to mija?" Gloria asked seeing the slow frustration making its way to her husbands face. He would give his baby girl anything she wanted, but the consequences of being an absentee father meant he had no idea how to handle her.

Brittany and Santana exchanged a glance before they both sang in unison.

"ISN'T IT IRONIC, DON'T YA THINK?"

They both giggled and waited for Santana's mother to put in their favorite song. Neither knew why it was their favorite, but they could sing it for days. Gloria gave herself a satisfied grin while she pressed play. She looked over to Victor who was smiling at her with a small beam of pride. He reached his hand over the middle console, placed it over his wife's and gave it a subtle squeeze.

Santana saw this and widened her eyes before she took Brittany's hand in her own and placed it in her lap, tapping it along with the music. She was so happy to be stuck in this rain with her favorite people in the world.

* * *

><p>The song ends and the older brunette slips her head to the other side of the seat until she is slowly sliding down and laying on her side. A salty tear falls from her eye to the floorboard beneath the small couch. This time not out of missing Brittany, but at the memory of her parents, and herself, content as could be.<p>

Those memories were few and far between and ended shortly after that summer when her dad walked out on them. He left her mother for a slew of younger girls he had promised the world to. He stayed in Santa Fe, though, making it easier for his daughter to visit him. She still has to remind herself that he wasn't a bad dad, just a shitty husband. But the fact that he was still so detached from all the things that came with having a family made it hard for her. The visits to his house went from being every weekend, to once every other Wednesday, to whenever either of them made the time to see each other.

She'll admit that around that time she was getting even more wrapped up in being attached to Brittany's hip, but he must have had his own adorable blonde because his efforts were as miniscule as her own.

She wonders if she'll go and visit him when she sees her mother after her gig in Memphis. He has tried to get a hold of her a few times. He even used his connections one time to send her flowers after a show she did a few months back. She tries to contemplate it, but she can't seem to think too much further ahead than her busy weekend in the Bluff City. Hoping she'll get a chance to see Graceland and walk in the footsteps of Elvis, which she told her manager a hundred times she wanted to do. She wants to wander down the alleyways of Beale Street and picture the likes of B.B. King and Ike turner playing their music in one of the local recording studios. She always has a certain hint of fervor when she's on the road bound to a new city, but she has a feeling this one is going to be pretty special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Again, if anyone knows of a beta pm me =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lima, OH. Present Day.

"…and how dare you think I wouldn't find out! The whole school is buzzing about the dancing Cheerios in that ridiculous glee club!"

Brittany and Quinn exchange worried glances as their coach yells at them in her office. Apparently Puck had been a little too vocal about having not one, but two "hot bitches" in glee club now. He had recorded Brittany dancing behind Rachel Berry as a joke to Rachel, but ended up outing Quinn and Brittany instead.

They both found out about their outing when they walked right into the cafeteria and straight into slushie facials from a number of jocks. Coach Sylvester had witnessed the whole thing and was livid when she found out what the reason was behind it.

"What could ever possess you to risk not only your own popularity, but your highly coveted positions on this squad, for…singing and dancing?" Sue asks genuinely perplexed. Brittany is still trying to process the day and just stares past her with her mouth slightly agape, while Quinn is left to defend the both of them.

"Brittany and I only joined to keep an eye out on my boyfriend, Finn. I'm in a serious relationship Coach; I don't have the luxury of just looking out for my own social standings but for my boyfriend's as well. When I heard that he had joined and was getting buddy-buddy with one, Rachel Berry, I had no choice. I joined and made Brittany come with me for back up." She tries her hardest to mix truth with lies.

"Nice try, blondie, but I saw the video." Sue leans over her desk and shows Quinn and Brittany a picture on her phone. "I took a screen shot to prove I wasn't seeing things." She zooms in on the picture in her hands.

"You see that, right behind Chang number 2. That's a smile filled with sincere joy. And it was spread all over that pretty little face of yours, creating wrinkles in your perfect skin." She points out, clucking in disappointment. "And that was _after_ Brittany was doing her best Janet Jackson impersonation behind that Berry girl." Then with pure disgust in her voice she towers over the two girls, "You like glee, just admit it!"

Quinn is speechless. Her heart is pounding through her chest and her throat burns from trying to hold in her tears and hang onto the little dignity she has left. Brittany on the other hand knows exactly what to say now. She is an honest person and answering questions she has the answer to comes easily for her.

"Yes." She nods and turns to her best friend who is pinching one of her wrists that was lying in her lap, still not saying a word. Her face is turning different shades of pinks and reds now and Brittany wonders if she's going to explode or implode. She never really understood the difference. She elbows her after worrying herself with the thought, to make sure she isn't a statue or in danger of turning into a vegetable, and whispers in her ear. "Quinn, don't let coach bully you. If you like it then that doesn't make you any worse of a cheerleader."

Quinn slowly turns her head, while her eyes stay glued to Sue's and speaks through gritted teeth. "This will ruin us." She turns her head now, fully facing the woman who is still awaiting her confession.

"No coach, you're mistaken. I loathe glee. I find it distasteful and made only for pathetic losers. I want my boyfriend and myself out of there by the end of the day, and I plan on telling him as soon as you let me and Britt go." She stands up then, trying to get her point across and convince Coach Sue that she means what she said. Brittany just looks up at her from her chair with obvious disappointment, falling back into her chair and puffing out enough air to blow back a few loose bangs. She slumps a little further when she crosses her arms over her chest and looks in the opposite direction.

"If there's one thing I hate more that a traitor it's a liar and a traitor. You and Brittany are officially off the Cheerios, indefinitely. You have 30 minutes to get out of those uniforms and have them on my desk or I will have you arrested for theft and stolen identity."

She leaves Brittany and Quinn stunned in her office, while she slams kids into nearby lockers and out of her path to the water fountain to refill her powdered protein shake. Brittany's defeated position shifts dramatically with the final blow from her ex-coach. She never thought this would result in them being thrown off the Cheerios. She starts crying into her hands while Quinn is holding onto her stomach and leaning against the wall. Their lives had been turned up side down in a day and neither knew how they were going to handle it.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Britt. This is all my fault. I should have never talked you into joining glee club with me. God. What are we going to do now?" Quinn forces through silent tears that she could no longer hold back.

Brittany gives herself time to think and to stop crying before she answers Quinn. She knows this is bad, for both of them, but it isn't the end of the world. There are much worse things in life than being kicked off the Cheerios…even though she can't think of any right now. She isn't mad at Quinn either. She doesn't even blame her, she had wanted to join the New Directions anyways, she wants to make that clear.

"It's not your fault, not at all. I wanted to sing and dance, and I did have fun. I thought Cheerios was fun, but in glee we get to move around and get loose with out Coach Sylvester yelling at us through a megaphone, or whistling into our ears to the beat of a song she likes."

Quinn tries to laugh at her friend, but all she finds are more tears.

"Helicopter crash!" Brittany blurts out with wide and excited eyes, causing Quinn to pause and look at her through puffy eyes. "At least we didn't get into a helicopter crash, that's much worse than getting thrown of a cheerleading squad. And at least we weren't tossed into an alternate reality where every time you say the word 'the' you stub your toe."

Brittany did make Quinn laugh with that.

"See, Quinnie Mouse. There are worse things, and shoot! We still get to go sing and dance in glee with each other. Just because it's lame and uncool doesn't mean we can't have fun. Might as well now that we can't cheer."

"You know what. You're right. Fuck it, we'll do glee. We'll have fun…and we will win Nationals. Once Coach sees how we can turn that club around, she'll have to let us back onto the Cheerios." Quinn sounds resolute in her thinking so Brittany just rolls her eyes and nods. She does love Cheerios, but she doesn't want to stay sad for something she has no control over so she tries to see the brighter side of things. She's happy she still has an outlet for her creative juices and decides she will make the best of things and try to look forward to glee after school like she had Cheerios. Quinn did have a point, maybe their coach will see how talented they are and want them back if they win Nationals for the New Directions.

After changing into their street clothes and surrendering their uniforms, both girls are far too embarrassed to finish out the school day. They've seen plenty of girls who got kicked out of the Cheerios, they always spent their entire day crying and moping around school…usually dripping snot. They can't be one of those depressing girls. Quinn decides their afternoon would be much better spent shopping, so they headed to mall instead of 5th period.

The mall proves to not have much more to offer them than it did a few days ago so Brittany suggests they go see a movie instead. Usually when Brittany was upset she would work on her cheers or dancing, but whenever she couldn't do that, movies were always her next choice. It was easy for her to throw herself into a film and pretend like her sad day didn't exist as the movie carried her away into another universe.

They go to the theater across from the mall and decide on seeing an action comedy movie. That way they can laugh and pretend like the good guy is shooting off Sue Sylvester's head instead of some guy's with a shitty wig on. They pick their seats near the back, to avoid any other McKinley students that might have decided to skip school too, just as the opening credits start rolling for the film. They settle into their seats and take solace in the dim lighting and loud speakers that drown everything out. Just as one of the main character's is being attacked by a tall man in a trench coat Brittany finds that all the stress and tears from her day have completely drained her and she starts to doze off in the confines of the dark theater.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Winter 2007<p>

_I'm telling a blurry- faced tan girl I'll meet up with her in 10 minutes while I stand in line to pay for my Mother's Christmas present. She says okay and that she wants to make it into the book store before they close anyways. _

_I finish paying for a snow globe that has an open book in it with praying hands on one side and a bible verse on the other and sings the tune of amazing grace. When I step out into the cold I bundle up and tighten my scarf around my neck. I start walking down the sidewalk toward the bookstore when I hear a familiar voice coming from the small alleyway between the bookstore and the coffee shop. It's pretty dark out so I have to squint to get a clearer view. There I see my friend up against a wall, cowering from a man in a long brown coat who has his hand against her shoulder._

"_So you're interested in the Lesbian Kama Sutra, huh? Are you a dirty little girl?" I hear him say as he reaches his other hand out to my friend who inches further back into the brick wall behind her. _

"_What no. I was just looking around." She tries to come off strong and defensive but to me it just sounds pitiful; I can feel my blood begin to boil. I grip my bag in my fist before I set it down carefully and quietly as to not bring any attention to myself. I'm not sure why she's being scolded, but I know I don't like it. I don't care if he's even the owner of the store she should be able to pick out any book she likes. _

"_Oh but girlie, I saw you flipping through the pages, getting all excited at what you saw. I could show you what a real good time is." His voice sounds more evil and aggressive by the second and I know I need to do something. There's no more room left for her to back up into by the time he's grazing his one hand up her shoulder and to her neck, while the other falls to her hip. _

_I finally realize that this is not normal, and that the only person that should ever be touching that girl like that is me. I quickly dig though my back pocket and locate the tiny canister of mace my father gave me a few months ago, when I was allowed to get dropped off in the city, completely parent free. I try my best to sneak up behind the guy leering at my friend, but I'm moving too slow and I hear her whine as he leans his body into hers, spreading her legs with his knee, telling her not to scream or he'll make her regret it. I can barely hear her tell him 'no' meekly. I've never in my life felt myself so pumped with anger. His hand moves from her hip and starts to tug at the waistline of her jeans while his other hand slides down her neck to cup her small breast and I explode. Before I know it I'm yelling at the top of my lungs._

"_HEY! Get off of her!" _

_The man whips his head around with a growl and pushes the small girl into the wall even further before lunging at me. I let out a surprised squeal and manage to spray the contents of my mace directly into the guy's eyes. He's hollering out now in agony as he topples to the ground. I rush over to the girl that is now scrunched up in a ball on the ground. She's shaking like she's crying silent and invisible tears because she's barely whimpering and I don't see any tears. _

"_Come one, let's go!"_

_I pull her up and drag her out of the alley as fast as I can. Just before we reach the sidewalk where I can see a few people I feel something pulling us back. I look behind us to see the man has a hold of my friend's ankle. She's shaking harder and crying now and being pulled out of my grasp._

"_SANTANA!" _

_I move faster than I ever thought possible and kick the man square in his jaw then I stomp on the hand that's holding on to Santana's leg. As I'm fighting to free us, the girl that I'm holding onto finally finds her voice and screams, a blood curtailing wail that's almost as loud as the fire alarms at school, effectively getting the attention of the surrounding people. They finally interject and get us away from our offender. I look at the girl next to me and I can finally see her face. She's gorgeous beyond belief. Her deep brown eyes, even clouded with tears blend in with her naturally tan skin perfectly. Her lips are plump and pulled down in a sob but I still admire them. I take in every feature. I know her. I love her. I try my best to take away both of our fear with a kiss. I kiss her hard and long and hold onto her as if I'm never going to let her go .I never want to let her go. She's grasping at my shirt and trying relentlessly to pull me even closer to her. I can feel her tears fall on my cheeks and I can taste their saltiness in our kiss. She's still sobbing when I pull away and shower her face with appreciative little kisses. Trying to let her know how happy I am that she is okay while hoping they have some magic in them and can take away everything she just went through._

* * *

><p>"Brittany!" Quinn is rocking a sleeping Brittany back and forth. "Brittany! Wake up!"<p>

Brittany finally jumps in her seat and wipes the small trail of drool off of her chin.

"Wh-What happened?" Her eyes are barely open and she's not really sure where she is.

"You just screamed out in the middle of the movie. You fell asleep and I'm pretty sure we are about to get asked to leave." Quinn whispers.

Brittany finally forces her eyes open all the way and takes in her surroundings. The theater is still dark and she's sure she's only been asleep for about 10 minutes. There are few people still staring and scowling at her and she puts her arm up and mutters an apology. Once everyone turns back in his or her seats and focuses back on the movie, Brittany lets herself relax into the red fabric chair she's in.

She starts watching the movie again until she suddenly remembers what it was she was dreaming about. It was the same girl from all her recent dreams but this time she got to see her face and know her name. This time she realized she was dreaming about the singer, Santana Lopez. The dreams all felt so real, realer than any dream she can remember having in the past. This dream was even more though, she can still feel her heart pounding out of her chest, the tears stinging the back of her eyes, and she swears she can still feel her lips tingle. After being able to see her, it just made everything vivid in a way she can't quite put her finger on. She shakes her head to herself and hopes that maybe she's wrong and is just remembering her dream wrong because she's been slightly obsessed with the pop star lately. Maybe she only thought she was dreaming about her. She really doesn't want to be some weird fan that has crazy dreams about celebrities, so she leans into Quinn and whispers into her ear.

"What did I scream?"

"Santana" Quinn eyes her curiously before adding, "creeper". She gives her a mocking look before shushing her and shoveling another scoop full of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

><p>On the road to Memphis. Present Day.<p>

Santana Lopez is sitting in her tour bus, the light of her computer illuminating her face. She's smiling politely at the screen while she Skypes with her publicist, a couple directors of the board of RAAIN (Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network) and a few people who's title she forgot. They are going over the PSA she plans on doing with Christina Ricci and a few other celebrities at the end of the month.

"So what has your involvement been with organizations, such as ours, in the past?" One of the women from RAINN asks her.

"Well, I have been an avid supporter of RAINN and its affiliates for some time now. I donate on a regular basis and I've really been itching to get out there and do something a little more public. It's something that is close to my heart and I would love to help support the cause as best I can." Santana answers coolly. Her manager told her what questions to expect and to prepare some answers, he wanted them to know that she took this seriously even if her off the cuff answers prove otherwise sometimes.

"And how would you say the issues we cover would be considered close to your heart, if you don't mind me asking?" The same woman responds.

"I don't mind. There really isn't much to tell. I have never been abused or raped, however I have had a close call when I was 13." She takes a breath and continues as everyone in the chat is listening intently. She's thankful all her therapy sessions made it possible to tell this story without the waterworks.

"My friend and I were out shopping for the holidays and it was getting pretty late. I had left her at one store so I could swing by the bookshop. When I walked out I was pushed into a nearby alley by a man who had seen me in the store I was in. He shoved me against the wall and had his hands all over me. He told me if I screamed then he would basically kill me, he was so much larger than me and I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, I think I was in so much shock. I just stood there and begged him to stop. He wouldn't and just as he began pulling down my pants my friend found me and…well she saved me." Santana's eyes were now glazed over at the hard memory. She can still feel the warm rush of relief that washed over her the second she heard Brittany's voice. "She came from the street and was so brave, braver than I think I could ever be. She maced him and even when he tried to grab me again she was kicking at him. She never even paused, she just reacted. It was amazing. I don't know what would have happened to me that night if she hadn't gotten to me when she did."

She realizes she's staring past the screen and focuses back at the people still staring at her. Her publicist is crying, never having heard the story, while the others are looking at her with sincere understanding.

"You were very lucky Ms. Lopez. I hope you let that girl know how much of an angel she is." A different woman from the same organization speaks up.

Santana just nods her head and thinks back to that night again. When they finally got a hold of Santana's mom and Brittany's parents, she was so mentally exhausted she ended up falling asleep cradled in Britt's arms in the back seat of her mom's SUV. She remembers waking up by Brittany shifting under her, only they were in Santana's bed by then. Brittany was still holding on to her protectively. Santana's wondered how they made it up the stairs or if her savior had even gotten any sleep.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Winter 2007<p>

"Britt…" Santana choked out through a hoarse throat. Tears were dried up in the corners of her eyes and her stomach muscles hurt from clenching them with every new sob.

"Shh baby, I'm right here. Its okay, you're okay." Brittany cooed at her as she trailed her finger through her long hair. She tightened her grip on the brunette in her arms, assuring her that she was not letting go.

They were curled up together on Santana's bed with Brittany leaning up against the headboard and Santana curled up with her upper body on her lap. Santana looked through the darkness of her room; thankful her door was cracked open, letting some of the light in the hallway spill in. She found Brittany's face with her hands first and then her lips. She turned into her and wrapped her arms around the girl behind her tightly devouring her in a hungry kiss. Brittany responded with equal need and moved her arms a little higher on Santana's back, hugging her closer until Santana started to cry again and Brittany pulled back from the kiss.

"Hey. It's okay. It's alright." Brittany tried to calm the sobbing girl in her arms again.

"I kn-I know it is. It's okay because you saved me, Britt." Santana's naturally raspy voice thickened under the stress of tears and dryness.

She looked past the tears and into Brittany's eyes. She felt so safe right then, which seemed almost impossible after what just happened to her. She never wanted to move from that spot in Brittany's arms, in her bed, and under the roof of the sturdy house she grew up in. Brittany noticed the way Santana was looking at her and moved one of her hands to her cheek, and stoked lovingly.

"I will always protect you, and you will always protect me. It's been our deal since you rescued me from the bullies on the playground." Brittany kissed her nose and then her lips softly. She lingered on her mouth for a little while as her hands caressed her check and then her neck. She moved her face so their cheeks were rubbing together and she could whisper directly into Santana's ear. "You are mine and I am yours. We are each other's. I just want you to know that San."

Brittany leaned back again to look into Santana's cloudy eyes. She pulled her chin up with her hand so that Santana was looking into her eyes, making sure she saw the honesty in her own eyes. Brittany couldn't bear to have this break the only person she's ever been in love with. She didn't want the shine that was Santana to dull because of some horrible stranger. She had to let her know that she would be there for her, that she cared about her, and she needed to know that Santana was going to be all right.

"I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me everything you feel, because if you keep it all bottled up, then it will grow into something bad, I can feel it. Don't let him win Santana." She made sure to speak clearly. She had never gone through this, and she knew she was too young to fully grasp the concept that had slipped into her head and past her lips, but she also knew there was a deep truth to them that she needed to convey to the girl who she could see was already starting to set up some emotional walls.

"Okay" Santana finally said after thinking it over. She wasn't sure she wanted Brittany to know how weak she felt, or how vulnerable. She didn't want her to know just how badly she needed her now more than anyone. She definitely didn't want to share that she really just wanted to cry out for her mom and dad as she was being backed into a brick wall. She was supposed to be the strong one, but with the way Brittany was looking at her, and the way her voice never wavered she had no choice but to let their roles reverse. She wanted Brittany to be her rock right then, there was no one she felt was stronger than her right there, in that moment, strong enough to hold her up and never let her fall. She was more than her rock. She was her shield, her light, her savior, her best friend, and the love of her life.

They spent hours just talking and sharing every thought that bounced around in their heads. Sitting in the quiet and dim room of Santana's bedroom, just lying with one another. Wrapped up in each other, hands interlocked. Fingers dragging lazily over tan and pale skin when one got emotional. Brittany tapped against Santana's belly when she thought of something lighter to say, something she knew would make Santana relax, even if only for a little, and let a little laughter into the room.

They decided on going to see an adult they could both talk to the next day. Someone qualified to accept their feelings and give them proper advice on steps they can take to help alleviate the stress that night had brought on the both of them. Santana was the one who was supposed to go, after Brittany had suggested it, but she refused to go with out the blonde by her side. She wasn't sure she would be able to let some stranger in and share the details of her feelings without Brittany's soothing words of encouragement coaxing it out of her.

They talked until neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer, until the sun was coming up and casting an orange glow on the surrounding treetops. The moment Brittany finally felt Santana's breathing even out and her body go completely limp, she let herself ease into her own slumber. But not before leaning over a peaceful Santana, seeing a small smile taking the place of the grimace she wore when she passed out before. She smiled at herself and placed the lightest ghost of a kiss on Santana's temple, hoping it would give her good dreams, far away from anything that happened just hours ago. She shook her head, never getting used to the way just looking at her could cause her heart to swell.

"I will love you for the rest of my life." She spoke to Santana, but said it to herself. Another fact she knew was profound and true, even though she wasn't able to completely comprehend its magnitude.

* * *

><p>Lima,Oh. Present Day.<p>

Quinn drops Brittany off at her car that was still in the school parking lot after they leave the movie. Brittany waves good-bye to Quinn and apologizes for the 17th time for her outburst in the theater and gets into her car. She can't get the dream out of her head. The face she can now see so clearly stays with her even as she starts the engine of her Toyota Camry and drives towards her house. She's still trying to work through the details of her dream that feels more like a lost memory.

She knows she forgets a lot of stuff, but there's no way she could ever forget that. She could never forget the fear, the anger, or especially the love. The overpowering sense of complete and total love that washed over her when she finally saw the girl's face. She tries to remember it was just a dream, probably sparked from spending too many hours listening to Santana Lopez and watching videos of her in concert. She has a vivid imagination; it made more sense than any of the other feelings she couldn't even begin to sort through.

She finally pulls into her driveway with a headache, caused from having her brow furrowed in deep concentration the entire drive home. She walks into the house and through the living room. Suddenly she freezes and drops her keys on the ground. She can hear her heart beat pounding in her head and shooting to her feet. Her chest hollows out and she can't stop staring at something on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Hey sweetheart, you're home a little early." Maggie comes in through the kitchen after hearing Brittany come in. She's still drying her hands off on a small dishtowel and watching her daughter with confusion. Her gaze falls to floor and to the keys Brittany had dropped just moments ago.

"Brittany, everything okay?" She starts to worry more than she knows she should. The way her daughter looks now, it brings back a memory she has forced herself to push into the corners of her mind. Never allowing herself to think about it, until now. Brittany finally finds her bearings and walks to the mantel. She pulls down a brilliant snow globe, with an open bible in it. She holds onto it with one hand and turns it upside down, turning the knob on the bottom with the other hand. The soft tune of Amazing Grace starts playing and she stops breathing. Brittany looks back at her mom who has frozen too, eyes wide. She holds up the globe and shoves it into her mother's line of sight.

"Mom? Where is this from?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I just want to say that anyone who has ever felt violated in any way should always talk to someone about it. Whether it be a friend, a therapist, or a hotline. You set your own boundaries and if you feel they have ever been crossed no matter how insignificant it might seem to someone else it's important to let it out and deal with those feelings head on. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them sooo much. I'm getting closer and closer to explaining why Brittany doesn't know Santana. And as you can see, she might be getting closer to an explanation herself. ;) Well, if you feel so inclined, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie just stares at her daughter, stunned, and not sure what to say or if she can even speak with her throat so dry.

"Momma, where did we get this?" Brittany tries again.

Maggie quickly poises herself and easily offers a simple explanation, feigning slight nonchalance.

"Oh that? You got that for me when you were little. You don't remember?" She starts walking towards the mantel. "I'm not surprised you were very young."

"I dreamt about it today." Brittany whispers, never looking up from the singing object in her hands.

"You-" Maggie clears her throat. "You did?"

"Yeah. Was I like thirteen when I got this?"

The older woman cocks her head and walks over to Brittany who is still studying the snow globe. Revolving it in her palms to see it from every angle, shifting it from hand to hand to get a feel for the weight. Analyzing it and comparing it to the one she had in her dream a few hours ago. Maggie takes the snow globe from her daughter and sets it back on the mantel, in the spot that left a clean circle. She makes a mental note to dust, trying to fill her mind with mundane things in order to keep the panic, that's beginning to rise, at bay. Brittany eyes her mother and then the snow globe again. It was the snow globe from her dream, there was no doubt about that. She knows it has probably been sitting in the same spot for years now, and she's just never given it a second glance.

"No, no. You were much younger. You and your father picked this out for me." She hates lying to her daughter. "You were probably about 5 or 6, so like I said, I'd be surprised if you did remember picking this out."

"I do." Brittany mutters under her breath, eyes still glued to the mantel. There's a hint of suspicion in her voice, which she knows her mom is probably finding unfamiliar and strange.

"What was that?" Maggie asks as she strains her ears trying to hear her daughter.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well you probably only dreamt of it because you see it everyday and never show it any attention. Maybe it's a magical, desperate for attention globe that wanted you to stop and pick it up." Maggie tries to recover from the awkwardness of their conversation and offers Brittany a small laugh at her own joke.

Brittany looks at her mother and strains a weak smile before shrugging and walking up the stairs and to her room. She tries to brush off the dream as just her subconscious remembering the snow globe and putting it into her dream, because that was the logical explanation. Or maybe it was a magical globe; she did have a tendency of picking out magical things, like her stuffed unicorn that always makes her smile when she's having a bad day, that's magic after all. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. She fights off the feeling that she should be delving into this more and plops on her bed. She misses the snug fit of her cheerio uniform that she notices is missing as she sprawls out easily. She spends the rest of her night picking out different songs to sing in glee, anything to get her mind off of her strange day. She purposely avoids selecting any music from Santana Lopez.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Harold enters the kitchen from a long day at work and notices his wife is pacing back and forth and clutching a wooden spoon to her chest. He takes in the image and puts his hand to his head and rubs his temple, knowing there is going to be some sort of stressful conversation awaiting him when she notices him. After standing in the entry way of the kitchen for a few seconds with out being noticed Harold decides not to put off the inevitable and clears his throat.

"Ahem. Magpie, what's got you trying to choke our utensils?"

Maggie jumps at the unexpected interruption and the spoon goes crashing to the tiled floor. She turns to her husband and her face tells of all the worry she's been carrying with her since Brittany got home. She rushes to her husband and pulls him into the living room, straight to the mantel, and just points. Harold follows the thin finger, expectantly only for his eyes to stumble over an old snow globe.

"What's this about? What are you pointing to?"

"This." She says in a hushed tone and picks up the globe and sets it in his hands harshly. "Do you remember this?"

Harold takes a minute to look at the object in his hand, still not understanding how this can have anything to do with his wife's strange behavior.

"Uh, well… I remember it was a Christmas gift, beyond that I'm going to need a little help, hun." He responds as he places the snow globe back in its rightful place.

"Shh." She puts her pointer finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quieter. "I don't want Brittany to hear us."

Harold looks at her with renewed confusion but lets her continue.

"This was a gift from Brittany. When she was 13…" She looks at him expecting him to catch her drift. After noticing he's still not getting it she offers more. "The night Santana got attacked in the alley...Brittany had bought this that night."

"Okay yes, I remember that night. How could I forget? I don't see where this is going though."

"Brittany saw this today and she got that look on her face, like she did from THAT day. I think she remembers it. She was acting so weird about it, like it meant something. But there's no way she can remember getting this, right?" Maggie talks as she walks over to the couch and sits down, lowering her head into her hands. She didn't realize how tired she was until that moment. "She said she dreamt about it, Harold."

Harold replays the new information in his head, thinking of anything to say back to his distressed wife. He takes his time and slides onto the couch next to Maggie and places one of his large hands on the small of her back and rubs his thumb over the soft fabric of her sweater.

"I'm sure she doesn't remember anything. It was probably just a little dream and gave her a sense of déjà vu' but nothing more. Remember, Debbie told us this might happen. It's nothing to worry over. We've had over 3 good years, it was bound to happen sometime." His words come out sure and soothing.

"I'm sure you're right. It just scared me. On top of Britt remembering HER, I'm terrified she'll remember what we did. She would hate us forever, you know that. Sometimes I wonder if we really made the right decision."

She picks her head out of her hands and looks into strong blue eyes. Harold didn't even blink. Looking into his eyes, she knew he would never doubt their decision; he would never worry like she did. It made her sad and reassured at the same time. She isn't sure she knows how to take her husband any other way. Harold takes his wife's jaw between his thumb and index finger and pulls it close. He kisses her forehead and looks back into her searching eyes.

"We made the right decision. We did what was best for our daughter. God didn't regret Sodom and Gomorra. In fact he never looked back. Brittany is our daughter; we were well within our rights of protecting her by any means necessary. So, let's leave it at that and take these days as they come. Let's not ponder a decision we couldn't change even if we wanted to, okay?"

Maggie nods submissively to her husband. He was right, even if she wanted to take it back, and she didn't own a time machine so why linger on it.

* * *

><p>The Hilton, Knoxville TN. Present Day.<p>

Santana is perched up on the leather office chair in her hotel room. She dragged it over to the window when they got situated so she would be able to look out onto the city lights. She made sure not to get adjoining rooms with anybody this time, not wanting another knocking competition with one of her band members. She had Garret, the drummer, next to her last time and she was pissed when he had beaten her at the game she started.

Tonight she just wanted to relax and get a good night's sleep before they got to Memphis. She looks down at the pen and notebook in her hand and taps the pen to her chin. She rarely is at a loss of things to write down in her many letters to Brittany. She decides just to talk to her as if they saw each other every night. She just wants to be able to tell her how her day went.

"_Britt,_

_I'm finally off that stinking bus for the night. We checked into the hotel about an hour ago after checking out Nama Sushi Bar. It was so good, and guess what babe? It was on Gay street… I totally ate sushi on Gay street. I don't think anyone understood why I was giggling to myself when we got there. That's okay, I know you would get it if you were here._

_God I fucking miss you. I miss your smile and your voice. I miss your sense of humor so much. I miss the way you always knew how to make me smile. I miss your touch, God I miss your hands. I miss your mouth and your tongue. Well now I'm getting carried away and I can feel my cheeks burning. Maybe I should take a shower and finish this letter later._"

Santana clears her throat as she feels herself becoming more flustered. She scoots the chair over to the desk and sets her notebook and pen down. She gets up and paces back and forth in her suite. She's wringing her hands in front of her and her bottom lip is pulled into her mouth. She stops in front of the bathroom doorway and looks at the inviting jetted tub. She makes up her mind and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She runs herself a bath and dims the lights as she lights a couple candles: Lavender and vanilla to help her relax.

Her clothes leave a path as discards each article, before she steps into the decent size Jacuzzi, immersing into the hot water, letting it wash away all the stress of her day. She places a folded towel behind her neck and eases further into the tub, closing her eyes she is instantly attacked by images of Brittany. She's leaning over her and smiling, her blonde hair tickling the base of her neck. Santana can see the image of her lover so clearly and finds her hand is now running its way lazily up her other arm above the water, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its wake. She shivers as she imagines the touch is coming from Brittany instead of her own hand.

Her eyes open slightly and she spots the removable showerhead that is staring straight back at her. A thought enters her mind and she goes with it. She reaches for her soon to be best friend and smiles naughtily. She stretches her toes out to turn on the water, turning the knob on the opposite end of the tub. The showerhead starts streaming out a steady flow of hot water and she adjusts the setting to a pulsating jet and directs it over her chest first. She uses her empty hand to follow suit to her chest and begins to slowly knead the soft flesh of her right breast, letting out a soft moan as her nipple responds with approval by hardening quickly.

She decides the foreplay is not necessary. It's been so long since she's been able to please herself that she knows she just needs release. She lowers the showerhead to where she knows it will get her off the quickest and submerges it into the water, between her parted thighs. Santana jolts a bit when the water reaches her sensitive nub and begins moving it in a steady rhythm.

It doesn't take long for her hips to start moving up and down as the steady beat of the water works it's magic. Before she knows it the built up pressure is finally falling apart and sends her crashing along with it. She's raising her waist up and out of the water as her face contorts into pleasure. A tiny 'oh' escapes her lips before she comes down from her temporary high. She settles back into the warm water and places the showerhead back into its holder. She hums a little, satisfied with herself. It'll never be close to how good it was with Brittany, but it keeps her grounded until the time comes when they actually find each other again. It was better than trying with other people, she admits.

She's not a nun or saint. She's had sex with people after Brittany. Being human she can't be expected to control her sometimes-raging sex drive. Although, she gives herself some credit. It was only one guy and one girl. She thought she'd give each gender an equal opportunity to please her in Brittany's absence. They were both awful. She felt uncomfortable and hated that she had to pretend in order to not make them feel bad. They were both one night stands and she felt lucky for that at least, she never wanted to see either of them again. She always felt like a traitor afterwards, as she snuck away and out of their lives forever. She could only think of the look of disappointment Brittany gave her the evening she told her she was going on a date with Preston Walters back in the 8th grade.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, New Mexico. Fall 2007<p>

Its Saturday afternoon and two young girls are sprawled out on the couch at the Lopez house watching Mean Girls. Santana's mom is out grocery shopping so they have the house to themselves for a few hours. They take advantage of the privacy and don't hold back from cuddling on the large sofa. Santana is spooning Brittany, with her body pressed between Brittany and the back of the couch. She has an arm draped over the taller girl's waist and her chin in the crook of her neck. Their legs are tangled together, with Santana's foot rubbing Brittany's calf every time Britt would move and give her a whiff of her vanilla scented lotion. Brittany is holding onto the tan hand that rests on her stomach and all her attention is focused on the girls on the screen.

"Gretchen stop trying to make fetch happen! It's not going to happen!" Regina George spits out at her best friend on the 46" screen.

Brittany turns her head to look at Santana. She's donning a frown and Santana smiles sweetly at her, waiting for her to say what she wants to say.

"Can we start using fetch? Just to prove her wrong? I like Gretchen, she's totally fetch."

Santana squeezes her waist and nuzzles into her neck as she mumbles into it.

"You're fetch." She breathes and lightly kisses the hollow dip at the base of her neck. Brittany starts giggling and turns her body into Santana's so they are facing each other. She gives her an Eskimo kiss before capturing her top lip between her own and sucking ever so slightly. She gives her lip a small nip before pulling back. Brittany looks at the girl before her and smiles, noticing the way Santana's eyes have already grown a little darker as her hands trail around Brittany's waist and closer to her ass. Brittany scoots her body closer into Santana before kissing her cheek and leaning into her ear.

"Mmm. Hey, let's walk to the pet store when your mom gets home and play fetch with the puppies."

Santana looks at her and wants to nod in agreement, until she remembers something. She refocuses her gaze on the movie playing behind Brittany and tries to remain stoic.

"I can't. I…I have a date to go play mini golf with Caleb. He and his mom are picking me up around seven." She tries to hold back the fear she feels from telling Brittany and maybe a tinge of guilt too. She can feel Brittany staring daggers into her and she can plainly see a scowl on her face from her peripherals before looking back at Brittany.

"You have..." a beat. "You have a date?"

"Uh. Yeah. I would have told you sooner but I just remembered."

"But…why?" Brittany scoots out of the shorter girl and sits up on the couch. Santana sits up with her and can feel her palms begin to clam up. She doesn't understand why she's feeling awful about this. They are in middle school and are supposed to go on dates with cute boys from school.

"Because he's hot and asked me out. Why else?" Santana shrugs. Brittany refuses to look up from the floor.

"But I thought. I mean. Me and you?" She shakes her head before continuing, silently hoping none of this is real and she can shake herself out of this nightmare. "You would rather go out with him than spend time with me? You don't like spending time with me?" Her eyes start to burn.

Santana winces at the blow the sound of Brittany's fresh tears deliver to her.

"Of course I love spending time with you Britt-Britt."

"Then why are you going out with some boy? Don't you like my lady kisses?" Brittany is almost pleading with the girl to open up to her. She finally brings her head up and shows off the streak marks on her red cheeks. She looks like a puppy that just lost its family. Santana is stunned again when she feels her gut wrench and her heart ache. She's even more stunned at what she thinks Brittany is asking.

"I do like them. But we're getting older and kissing you is fun, but it's more like practice. We're supposed to kiss boys. At least in public so people know we aren't losers."

Brittany's sadness is quickly beginning to fade as she begins seething when Santana refuses to acknowledge that their time together is more serious. She crosses her arms over her chest daring Santana to piss her off further.

"Well then you shouldn't need any more _practice_ after your date tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to be kissing you anymore if you're going to be kissing on boys."

Santana pulls her head to the side in attempt to block her gaping expression from Brittany.

"You wouldn't. You like them just as much as I do."

"I would and I am. No more sweet lady kisses for you." Brittany states matter of factly, holding onto the stern look on her face. Santana stands up dramatically with a stomp.

"FINE! I don't need them. I'll get plenty from anyone else I choose." Santana sticks her nose up in the air as Brittany stands up, refusing to show any weakness or sign of defeat.

"Fine!" With her own stomp finalizing their argument she grabs her thin sweater and walks out of Santana's house, slamming the front door behind her.

Santana just stands there, staring at her front door, waiting for Brittany to come back, like she usually does after an argument. She didn't. By the time Santana's mother had come home and interrupted Santana's disappointed pouting it was almost 7 o'clock. They ate a quick dinner and Santana got ready for her date that she was even less excited about now.

"Santana! You're friend is here!" Gloria cries from the bottom of the stairs up to her daughter who is still fixing herself up in the bathroom mirror. Upon hearing it was her friend she comes sprinting towards the stairs.

"Brit-" She comes to a sliding halt near the top of the stairs when she sees it's Caleb who is staring up at her, and not Brittany. She looks down with wide eyes, embarrassed that he probably thought that reaction was from her excitement to see him. She recovers as best she can, trying to save face.

"Oh right, Caleb. I almost forgot we were going out tonight. I'll be down in a sec." She whips back around and walks calmly to the bathroom, while Caleb is left standing there, staring blankly like an idiot. His hands were behind his back and Santana, thinking he might have a gift for her, makes sure not take too long. After making him wait about 5 more minutes, much shorter than she saw the guys waiting for girls in the movies, she makes her descent down the long intricate stairway. To her surprise he is still standing there in the exact same position, only a smile is broadening on his face now.

"Oh wow, Santana. You look really pretty." He says and takes her hand when she reaches the last step. "Here, this is for you." Her eyes brighten with excitement, a gift on the first date! But the brightness quickly dulls and her eyes drop when she sees that it's a stupid dandelion that he had obviously picked very recently, probably from her own front yard. How corny. She thought she destroyed them all.

"Uh, thanks." She says as she takes the yellow weed from his hand. They say goodbye to Santana's mom and head out the door towards Caleb's waiting mother. Just as Santana is trying to be sneaky and throw her gift on the ground, Caleb plucks it from her hands, fixes it in her hair, above her ear, and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

It is then that she realizes how rough his hands feel compared to Brittany's and how he doesn't smell good at all, more like Doritos and Fritos and any other food ending in 'ito'. She notices how uncomfortable his skin feels against her own and how she hates that disgusting plant in her perfect hair. As soon as he is leaning out of the peck she begins tugging at the dandelion in her hair and pulling her hand out of his. Her eyes shift between him and his expectant mother.

"Yeah sorry guy, this isn't going to work. Later!" She doesn't know what else to do so she runs, and she runs fast. She doesn't care how rude she was, or how deflated and confused he looked when she took off. He was gross and all she wants to do is apologize to Brittany. Of course, She knew she wanted to be with Brittany and she feels like an idiot for trying to replace those feelings with some stupid boy. She runs all the way to Brittany's house, never stopping or slowing down. It only takes her about 6 minutes until she reaches the Pierce's front porch, sorely out of breathe. After mustering up enough strength she rings the doorbell before hunching over with her hands resting on her knees.

The front door opens to reveal Mrs. Pierce, who is looking at Santana like she has 2 heads.

"Santana? What are you doing? Did you run here?" Santana tries to catch her breath to answer her but it's too soon, all that comes out are muffles and wheezing.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Yes.I'm…fine. Is…Britt…here." She answers between deep inhales of oxygen. Maggie still looks puzzled but widens the door for Santana to step inside.

"Yes, she's upstairs. She's in a foul mood though, so good luck."

Santana nods her head and speeds up the stairs. She finds herself standing at Brittany's closed bedroom door and tries to collect herself and catch her breath before lightly rapping her knuckles against the white wood. There's no movement on the other side of the door so she knocks again. A few seconds pass and still nothing, so she tries her luck and carefully pushes the door open. Inside, Brittany is laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow.

"Gmmdt oufrf" Realizing whoever the invader, they were still walking towards her she lifts her head and speaks clearer. "Get out".

"Britt…" Santana's never heard her voice come out so weakly.

Brittany snaps her attention to Santana, caught off guard that she is even there. She's cautiously excited. She doesn't want to hide it, but at the same time she knows that she can't get her hopes up. Maybe Santana just needed to borrow some money for putt-putt, or a sweater because it was chillier than she expected.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Brittany sniffs out through retiring tears.

Santana just holds out both of her arms and shakes her head, not knowing what to say. She feels awful, seeing how hurt Brittany is. She walks slowly towards the bed, arms outstretched, hoping the gesture would be enough. She was wrong. Brittany backs further on the bed and away from Santana.

"Nope. I'm not hugging you and I'm definitely not kissing you. Go do that stuff with Caleb." Brittany tosses at her indignantly, casting her eyes to the ceiling with a firm pout.

"I didn't even go with him. He got to my house, put some weed in my hair and I ran off. I came here because-"

"He put drugs in your hair?" Brittany interrupts, he stern look momentarily broken.

"What? No…" Santana scrunches her face until a small smile takes over. "Not weed as in marijuana, weed as in a dandelion."

"But you hate dandelions." Brittany cocks her head, seeming concerned as to why he would take Santana on a date just to be mean to her and put things she hated in her beautiful hair.

"See." Santana's arms fly into the air and clap down to the side of her thighs. "You know those things about me. I don't want to have to teach some one else. Hell, I don't want someone else to even know those things about me. I don't want someone else period. I don't want rough boy hands touching me. I don't want their slobber all over my cheek. I don't want their nasty smell mixing in with my perfume. I don't want any of it… I just want you." Santana reaches for Brittany again when she stopped moving away and grabs both of her hands, pulling her off the bed so they were standing in front of one another. "Just you, Brittany, no one else… just your hands." She squeezes her hands. "Just your smell." She leans into Brittany's neck and takes in her favorite scent, vanilla and spring time. "Just your kisses." She leans back out and searches Brittany's eyes for any sign she might stop her, when she finds no objection she leans in and captures Brittany's mouth with her own.

The kiss is slow at first. Santana is still gauging Brittany's anger and Brittany is still trying to decide if she even wants to forgive Santana. But when neither pull away Santana reaches her arms around Brittany's waist and pulls her in, squeezing tight. Brittany finally lets her guard down and smiles into the kiss as she grabs the smaller girl's head and entangled her fingers through perfect black hair. Santana breaks away first, panting but glowing with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"So does this mean you forgive me for being an idiot?" Santana asks hopeful. Brittany looks to the ceiling once more and moves her head from side to side. She already knows the answer, but seeing Santana squirm was too tempting to pass up. A smile sneaks up on her lips as she nods.

"Yes, but don't let it happen again... now that you know better."

Santana finally lets the relief wash over her and slams her lips into Brittany's.

"Never ever again." She promises. "But…since I got all gussied up…would you want to go on a date with me, Brittany Susan Pierce?" Santana's confidence fades into a shy proposal as she says Brittany's full name.

"Like a real date?"

The smile on Santana's face drops slightly, but only to show the blonde how serious she was.

"Like a real date." She answers back, placing a small kiss on Brittany's neck. "I was thinking we could just go to putt-putt. I would have a better time there with you anyways."

Brittany pushes Santana back so she was face to face with her.

"No. We can't go on our first real date to a place you were planning on going with someone else. It has to be special."

"So where do you wanna go, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany just wanted to go out to eat, but Santana had a better plan. Eating wasn't special unless it was somewhere special she thought. They ordered a small pizza and left Brittany's house with the pizza and a book bag that contained a portable radio and a blanket big enough for the two of them.

"Where are we going?" Brittany questions. "Are we going to the tree house?"

"Near there, me and my dad found a spot there a couple months ago when we were fishing."

"I don't know if I want to go into the woods, San. Its really dark out and I didn't grab any flashlights."

"Its cool." Santana reaches into the bag and pulls out a small electric lantern. "Me and the green lantern will keep you safe." She says with a wink and a smirk.

Brittany shifts the pizza so she's holding it with one hand and grabs Santana's with the other. She always found herself in awe at the feeling she got from the simplest gesture. They walk about a half a mile into the nearby woods when Santana stops them in an empty field. It is on the opposite side of the lake from the tree house and filled with assorted wildflowers. The full moon that night bounces off the lake to reflect some of the various colors in the field. The greens and yellows mesh well with the purple of some of the flowers and Brittany swears she's seen this in a painting somewhere.

"It's beautiful!" She gushes.

Santana pulls the blonde in for a kiss and gives her a smug smirk.

"So much better than just going out to some boring restaurant…"

They both take their seats on the blanket and turn the radio on. It takes them a few stations but they find one that's playing slower music and they just revel in the moment. It was perfect: Pizza, the moon, the music, the faint sound of crickets battling it out with the frogs, and just being there with each other. Brittany's so happy; the simplicity of them just sitting there meant so much to her, because it meant that Santana wasn't with a boy. It meant that she would rather be sitting in a field with Brittany eating pizza than anything else.

Brittany stands up then and tosses her pizza crust on the ground. She wipes off her mouth with the back of her hand, towers over Santana, and reaches both her arms out to the other girl, opening and closing her hands as a gesture to take them.

"Dance with me."

She didn't have to ask twice, Santana is up and in her arms in a matter of seconds. They move closer to the lake and sway with the music.

And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day

And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away

And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me

Your violence is beautiful, and your center sweet

Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?

And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me.

Santana sings with the song in the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany always knew Santana was a good singer, but right now she wants to laugh and cry and pull her tighter but step further back at the same time just so she can watch her, because she sounds like an angel, her angel, and she wants to see how angels sing. She definitely sounds better than the radio.

"I love your voice. It's my favorite sound in the whole entire world."

The shorter girl gives her small chuckle and kisses the blonde's jaw line to say thanks. Brittany's eyes fluttered at the touch. Her heart pounding harder and harder as Santana starts trailing butterfly kisses down Brittany's jaw until she reaches her ear and sucks gently.

"You know, you make my heart want to sing." Brittany speaks into the sky as her head falls back. "I think that's why it hammers in my chest, because it's frustrated it doesn't have its own vocal chords."

Santana smiles into Brittany's neck and hums.

"And what would your heart sing to me, hm?" She traces her tongue from her ear to under her jaw and then back up to her ear again as she whispers.

Brittany temporarily loses her ability to think and speak as her hands find their way from Santana's back to the curve of her butt. She grips hard and pulls her closer, causing Santana to let out a throaty moan in the process.

"It would sing…" Santana begins nibbling at the base of Brittany's neck. "Purple people eater." Brittany answered through a moan.

Santana freezes and slowly pulls her head back with an arched eye brow before both girls break out into laughter.

"Um, maybe its time we get you home. You might be sleep deprived."

As if on cue Brittany yawns at the idea of going to bed. It was only 9:30 but this was the latest she's ever been allowed to go out. Both girls gather up their things and walk hand in hand back to Brittany's house.

* * *

><p>Knoxville, TN. Present day.<p>

Santana turns on her ipod dock and sits back down in her chair and stares out of the window into the well lit city.

"_Brittany,_

_Remember right before our first date? After you stormed out of my house because I was going to go play mini golf with some tool that put a dandelion in my hair? I remember. I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you forever. I didn't think you would ever forgive me for telling you that we weren't together, that we didn't matter. You knew better though, you knew we were always meant to be._

_I really thought that day was going to end up being the worst night of my life. Instead it ended up being the greatest night._

_The date was perfect. But what happened later that night still makes me shudder to be honest. It was our first time, and I never imagined it would have been as amazing as it was. You were so perfect._

_I remember getting to my house after I walked you home. It was pretty late but I couldn't sleep. I was still buzzing. I turned on the TV and the news was on. The weather man was letting me know that a storm was about to hit. There was a thunderstorm rolling in and it would be in full force by the middle of the night._

_I knew how scared you were of thunder and lighting. I pictured you laying in your bed, sleeping peacefully, before an epic crash of thunder woke you up. You would be scared and hiding with your cat stuffed animal under sheets. I hated that damn stuffed animal, we got it from build-a-bear and you over stuffed it. It was huge and always got in the way on the nights I stayed over when we tried to get our snuggle on._

_Anyways, I didn't want your night ruined. We had a perfect night, and I wanted it to stay that way. It shouldn't end with you being scared and alone. You're parents stopped letting you go into their room when you turned 10, which you always argued with them about until I started sneaking into your room at night._

_So I snuck out of my house and walked to your house. When I got there I saw all the lights out so I knew everyone was sleeping. I walked to the side of the house where your window was and prayed it was unlocked. You were so used to me sneaking in that you usually kept it open for me. I heaved myself up on top of the dumpster and pulled myself up on the ledge of the roof over the garage. I got my body up and scurried across the roof to your window. It was unlocked. I looked in and saw your figure through the stream of light from the street lamp. You were a lump under the covers and you were still breath taking. I climbed into your window when I felt the first raindrop and crawled quietly into your bed. You shifted-_"

"Santana! I can hear that music on. It's 2 in the morning. Get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow!" Maurice hushes a shout through her door.

Santana rolls her eyes and closes her notebook before walking over to her ipod and powering it off.

"Alright Mo, you sick stalker, music Nazi... Night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this was a long chapter for me to write, but hey, you got a little insight as to what's going on with Brittany not knowing Santana. =) I hope you guys enjoyed this and feel free to review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I LOVE getting your feedback =) **

**The song in this chapter was Sunsets and Car Crashes by The Spill Canvas, because that's the first song that popped into my head when I pictured them dancing. **


	7. Chapter 7

Santa Fe, New Mexico. Fall 2007

_I feel the bed dip from behind me. I freeze up at first thinking I'm being abducted, until the familiar scent, that can only be Santana, invades my nostrils and I immediately relax again. No aliens or nutty scientists, just my Santana. I back myself up until my butt is running into her side and nudge her. She takes the hint, turning into me and wraps her small arms around me, placing her hand over my stomach protectively. I love the way she owns me when she holds me like this, like nothing can touch me because I'm all hers. I hum in approval as she snuggles her face into the crook of my neck and inhales. I know she loves the way my hair smells when I've just washed it in her favorite shampoo, and I'm glad my hair had time to dry after my shower. I can't resist anymore, I turn my body over so I'm facing her. I can barely make out her features in the dark, except for the sparkle in her eye that reflects off the small light coming in from my open window. I catch a smile in her eyes that drags slowly to her lips and I smile too. _

"_Hi." I say before I'm bumping our foreheads together. _

"_Hey." She responds and juts her chin out, connecting our lips in a light kiss. I try to wiggle myself closer to her so I can kiss her better, but just as I start to inch my way closer I hear a loud boom from outside and jump. _

"_Ow." Santana rubs her nose. _

_I give her a sheepish smile and rub her nose gently with my own before I'm layering it with my magical healing kisses. _

"_Sorry. That scared me." I apologize between kisses. _

_She holds me tighter and nods. _

"_That's why I came over. I saw that there was a storm coming and didn't want you to be scared. I wanted your night to end perfectly." She says the last part in a whisper, almost like she didn't want to admit how important this night had been for her. This time I do scoot closer with her help. She pulls at my lower back so that our bodies are flush together. _

"_Every night that I fall asleep with you is a perfect night. This night has been beyond perfect, San." I kiss her firmly to reinstate the truth behind my words. She responds instantly. I open my eyes because I want to see her face, just real quick. Her eyebrows are knitted together almost like she's in pain, but a good type of pain. I don't think I could ever explain it better than that. I know it's a good thing so I close my eyes again and focus on our kiss. _

_I kiss her so hard I think I'm bruising both of our lips. It doesn't hurt though, not at all. It feels necessary. I need her. It's like I'm starving and she's the only thing I'm craving, like nothing else was ever made to fill this void. She was made for me and I was made for her, and I've never seen it so clearly. _

_My body shifts with out asking my permission and I'm rolling so that I'm on top of her. We are both breathing heavily out of our noses while our lips never stop moving and wrapping around each other. Our tongues are battling it out, gliding and stroking and caressing with such precision. I don't want to pull away but I feel like I'm suffocating, and not just from the kiss, but on all these thoughts and feelings mixing together. It's all too much. I finally pull back and look at Santana. _

_Her eyes are still closed and her lips are still parted. She's breathing so heavily that she's rocking me up and down with her chest. I see the smallest trace of a smile start sneaking its way on her mouth and her eyes slowly start to open. When her eyes focus on mine I try my best to gaze at her and speak with them to tell her how much she means to me. _

_And as if she can read my thoughts her eyes stare me down like a mirror image. Everything I have been thinking reflects in her eyes. I know blue doesn't match brown but in the dark and the look she's wearing, I think they just became identical. She blinks when I see her eyes start to water. At first I think its because her eyes were starting to dry out from staring but her mouth flinches and pulls down and I know it's tears she's trying to push away. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask her as I snake my arm up to stroke away a rogue tear that managed to fall out of her eye and down the side of her face. _

"_I can't believe I almost threw this away. I almost lost you Britt." Her voice is raspy and cracks at the end. My chest clenches up. _

"_You will never lose me, Santana." She closes her eyes again trying to hold back more tears. "Look at me." I tap her cheek softly with my finger until she finally opens her watery eyes. _

"_I. love. you." I make sure each word comes out with more power than the last. "I don't think our type of love was ever supposed to exist. Not because we are girls," I roll my eyes and she smiles briefly, "but because it's too big. It's so big that when I'm not with you I can still feel you. When you hurt I hurt, and when you smile my whole heart smiles. You're the reason I breathe, San, and I don't ever want to breathe for anyone else. You have me, all of me, and no matter how many mistakes you make I know I have you too, because our love can only be this strong with two hearts beating for the same reason." _

_Tears are streaming down the sides of her face, falling on my pillow. I know its okay though, because she's smiling now and tugging me back down. She doesn't kiss me right away she just hugs me. When she finally lets me up it's only for a second before my lips fall onto hers. She's pushing me back again and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. _

"_Do you remember when we tried to set the dogs free at the pet store when we were 10?" _

_I'm not sure why she's asking me this but I nod anyways. _

"_Do you remember how I told you that you were so much a part of me that it felt like you had some sort of control over me?" _

_I nod again and smile at the memory. "I remember."_

"_Well, when I was younger I didn't really understand it, but it was all true. It's even truer now. I still feel like you control my brain, because all I think about is you…and my heart, I know it beats just for you, Britt. My stomach is all yours because not only do you worry me sick sometimes, but it flips for your touches only, and my legs, they still go weak in the knees from your kisses. I am all yours. You are the only one that can set my skin on fire with just a simple glance and send chills down my spine at the same time. I have absolutely no control when I'm with you, because you take it all away, you always have, in a way that no one else can. You are my everything because I love you." _

_It's my turn to cry now. I don't even try to hold back because these are the happiest tears I've ever had and I want them to be able to flow freely._

"_Promise." I whisper and it's more of a declaration than a question but she answers me all the same. _

"_Promise." _

_And then she moves a hand to interlock our pinkies and with her other wipes a few tears off my cheek with her thumb before she's kissing me gently. _

_This kiss is slow and graceful. Like for the first time we are both letting go and giving ourselves to each other fully. We aren't holding back the love we feel for one another any more, instead we are trying to convey it all with this one kiss. It doesn't feel like enough. I don't think a kiss is big enough for showing off how much we love each other. _

_I don't know if it is the thought or Santana's hands that are now gliding up and down my sides that causes a pull at my center. I squeeze my legs a little and Santana rolls her hips into me when I do. Our mouths both open a little wider as we gasp into each other's mouth. This feels so right and I'm not even sure what it is. _

_I push back down into her the 2nd time she brings her hips up and into mine. My stomach tightens and I drop my head into Santana's shoulder. My chest is expanding further and further with each breath and pushing us closer together. I can feel Santana's heart beat just as hard as mine and it's almost like they are trying to reach each other. Like they are speaking through a beat they both seem to know, because no matter how fast my heart goes, Santana's matches it the whole time. _

_I start kissing her neck between breaths until I calm enough to suck her skin into my mouth. I rake my teeth over her skin until I reach her collar bone and nip a little at the protruding skin. Santana's hands somehow found their way down my back and up my stomach. They are now tracing the bare skin under my shirt until she stops just below my breast. My breath hitches when I feel her finger skirt across the under side of my boob. This is new. We've "accidentally" touched each other before, but always over the shirt and never for more than a split second. _

_Santana must feel me hold my breath because her hand stops moving and she rests her palm flat on my midsection. _

"_Are you okay?" She asks me through a husk. _

_I nod into her shoulder and move my lips back up to her ear. "Let's lose control." I whisper into her ear, and then twirl my tongue around the bottom of her earlobe. _

_I feel her shudder beneath me before she reaches up and takes my chest fully into her hand and squeezes, causing me to grunt into her ear and her to moan into mine. _

_We move in sync with each other. Our hips roll into each other's causing our centers to grind together perfectly. Some how I manage to lose my shirt and I start tugging at Santana's begging her silently to let me touch her too. She does and I revel in the feeling of her soft skin in my hand. My arm moves up and down kneading her flesh, with every motion of our lower halves. _

_The throbbing down there is unbearably wonderful. The fabric of our shorts have dampened, causing the most delicious friction. My lower stomach feels like it just wants to explode but it's holding on so tight and I'm not sure when it will happen…until it does. It's like a shock wave that runs through my body. It leaves tingles in my toes as they stretch in and out. I let loose completely and my groans grow louder. I can hear Santana moaning out my name so loudly as her legs shake under mine. For the first time I'm grateful for the thunderstorm outside drowning out our noises of passion. _

_The feeling only lasts for a moment, but it was a moment of bliss and seemed to last for ages. It's what I imagine heaven would feel like. Our bodies slow and now I'm just laying on her, completely limp. Our sweaty bodies, sticky, and molded together. I feel a warm finger wrap around my pinky and I smile into her salty neck._

* * *

><p>Lima, Oh. Present Day.<p>

The alarm clock is screaming Brittany out of her dreams, telling her a new day has begun and its time for her to wake up. She sits up with sweat dripping from her forehead and off of her nose, her hands still gripping at the sheets. She looks around with unbelief as she tries to slow her breathing, or her painting really. She doesn't recall ever having a sex dream, let alone one so realistic and with a girl. It was more than that too, and her confusion was only growing with each new dream. She felt so deeply that she knew this girl…that she knew her better than anyone else, and yet they've never even met. She wakes up now after these dreams, missing someone she'll probably never meet. She wants to cry because she doesn't understand why she feels like this. It can't be normal and she's beginning to think this is how people end up in the loony bin.

"Brittany! I don't hear any movement in there! It's time to rise and shine for school."

Maggie knocks on her bedroom door lightly when she receives no answer. Still nothing. She pushes the door open and sees her daughter sitting up in bed with a pained expression her pale face and drenched in sweat.

Maggie rushes over to the catatonic blonde and grabs her shoulders, shaking her out of her daze.

"Brittany, baby. What's wrong?"

Brittany shakes her head and focuses her vision on her worried mother. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, unsure what she should tell her. She knew telling her the truth would only give her mom a heart attack, so she comes up with an easy lie.

"…I had a bad dream. Satan was chasing me around with a burning spatula, waving it around like a lunatic. His evil to-to dog was chasing me too, barking at me in Chinese just to confuse me."

Maggie threw her arms to her chest in relief and let out a heavy sigh. She just knew for a moment there something was terribly wrong and she was going to hell because it might have been her fault.

"Oh my, well that does sound like a truly horrific dream." She pulls a sticky Brittany into her for a motherly hug. "It was only a dream though, and everything is fine now."

"Are you sure all dreams are really…just dreams?" She isn't eve sure she should be asking her mother this. Of course her mother is going to tell her yes, considering she just told her she had a dream about the devil and a Chinese-speaking terrier.

"I'm sure honey, nothing more and nothing less…okay?"

She feels her daughter nod into her chest and releases her.

"Okay, now time to get up and ready for school. Your father will be taking you to school this morning and I will pick you up a little early so you have time to get a few things packed before we leave for Memphis."

Brittany groans at being reminded of their impromptu trip to Tennessee and falls back on her bed.

"Do I really haaave to go?" She whines.

Her mother pats her thigh.

"Yes, now get up. I won't say it again." She warns her sternly.

Brittany gets to school and is pleasantly surprised to find that nothing had changed much. Besides the snotty looks from the girls still wearing Cheerio uniforms, everyone pretty much minds their own business and goes on with their lives.

She's glad that the blonde, who is glued to her side squeezing all the circulation out of her hand, can finally relax. Apparently Quinn had expected the worst and was preparing her self to deal with a new tortuous high school hell. Alas, it's still the same school they skipped yesterday. Everything is going better than either girl could have hoped, until Azimio and few of the other guys from the football team formed a wall in front of the girls' restrooms, preventing them from entering.

"Come on guys, I really have to pee." Brittany groans, showing them a little dance to prove her need for urine expulsion. Quinn is quicker to realize what is happening when she notices all of the guys have their hands strategically hiding behind their backs.

She grips onto Brittany's arm once more and slams her eyes shut, waiting for it to rain down sticky red or blue slush all over them.

"Hey! What the hell guys? Get the fuck away from them!"

Quinn opens her eyes and follows Brittany's gaze to see Puck looking awfully threatening coming towards them. She looks back at Azimio and his cronies to see them eyeing the mohawked guy indignantly. They all remove their hands from behind their backs to reveal the fresh cups of slushie.

It's almost in slow motion. Brittany turns her head and sees all of the cups being lifted into the air and over her and Quinn's head before they are flinging to the side along with the football players that are holding them. All of a sudden, they are on the ground and it is Finn, Sam, and Mike that are now standing in front of them. Puck is still jogging up beside them before he squeezes in between Brittany and Quinn and clumsily drapes his arm over each girl's shoulder giving a smug smirk to the guys on the ground, covered in their own slushie mess.

"Serves you right, it's not cool picking on the ladies. No wonder I've never seen any of you with girlfriends. Or maybe it's because of the other thing I heard…" Puck lifts up his pinky finger and wiggles it, scolding them as he simultaneously mocks their manhood.

Finn eyes Puck when he sees his line of vision trail to Brittany's chest and then to his girlfriend's. He subtly pulls Quinn out from under Puck's arm and into a protective bear hug.

"See, now you have body guards." He mumbles against the side of her head.

"Yeah no worries girls, we've got your back. Glee club is a family." Sam chimes in.

The rest of the day went by without incident, and true to their words, the boys kept an eye out on all the glee club girls for the rest of the day. Brittany's mom arrived just after Brittany walked into her final bell. She was beginning to think that her parents were just going to pack her bag for her so she didn't have to, or better yet, they forgot about her completely and would leave for the trip with out her. When her name was called over the loud speaker, announcing that her mother had arrived and would be waiting for her in the office she casually let her shoulders slump and walked out of her class. 'So much for wishful thinking' she thinks to herself.

Brittany packed her own bag, but allows her mother to check behind her and pretty much repack it with things that she will actually need. Instead of laundry soap Maggie packs a toothbrush, and instead of a bag of silverware she packs underwear and deodorant. Brittany knows how to pack her own bag, she has done it plenty of times preparing for Cheerio boot camp. She just wanted to frustrate her mother as much as she was frustrated that she had to tag along at this stupid protest.

They left for the airport at 5 pm and arrived just in time to grab a few magazines and coffee before catching their flight. They arrived in Memphis pretty late after an hour and half layover in Atlanta. Brittany loved flying at night, landing in the big cities made the world look like an intricate lite bright. By the time they settle into their connected hotel rooms Brittany is exhausted. She falls asleep quickly, listening to the soothing voices of her parents in the next room, as they go over their itinerary for the next day.

* * *

><p>Memphis, TN. Present day.<p>

Santana is sizing up the stage and the area she is to be playing her songs. It's a decent size considering their location. It was a field across from a local school and attached to a large park. The weather could be a little better, but it would do.

She hasn't done a venue this small in a while, and she smiles to herself. She likes it, it makes her feel grounded. The band sets up on the stage under the white tent. They got in later than expected and didn't get a chance to practice, but with concerts almost every other night, winging it wouldn't be much of an issue for them

People start rolling in around 10 am, setting up different booths and a few picketers are already lined up with freshly painted signs and scowls donning their faces. Santana wasn't sure what to expect with this. She didn't get a lot of details but she's wondering if this is a rally or a mini gay pride event. Either way she's proud to be apart of it and offer up her support. She sees a few podiums being set up across the field, furthest away from the stage she is set to perform on. There are wires mingling together everywhere and being tugged loose and plugged into an insane amount of speakers. People in suits and people dressed casually all grouped together are talking over so many different things.

She notices a few other bands pulling in with their buses and setting up on the stage next to hers, and some waiting to get set up on her stage when she's done. She doesn't recognize most of them. A few faces catch her attention, it seems that even Peaches was recruited into performing for this as well and Santana politely re introduces herself.

The group of protesters is steadily growing by the time Santana is set to perform her first song. She's trying her best to hide how nervous and angry it is making her, knowing it would look bad if she tackled someone for throwing a tomato at her or something. She's walking on stage when she rakes her eyes over the crowd that has formed in front of her stage. Most of them all look completely in awe that they are getting such a treat, seeing Santana Lopez perform for free. She notices as soon as she is introduced that there are people coming from all directions. She's sure some of them were not even there for the event she was supporting. Her eyes don't fail to fall on the few faces that aren't smiling. They are further back and she swears one of the distant faces looks so familiar. She chokes on the air that catches in her lungs and shakes off the feeling that comes with it. She can barely make the face out let alone care about who it is, not when she has to song to sing and people to entertain.

She's in the middle of the first line of the chorus when something in the crowd catches her eye. Near the back she sees a flash of blonde hair running through the crowd. Her heart leaps from her chest and into her throat causing her to freeze up in the middle of singing.

She stands there eyes wide and mouth still forming the words to the lyrics that refuse to come out. She is squeezing the mic in her hands for dear life and just standing there for what seems like hours, staring into the crowd trying to see where the flash of blonde hair went. Its mere seconds though, because she looks around and begins singing again before anyone has time to boo her out of her frozen state.

Her eyes are darting around the crowd in front of her for the rest of the song. She didn't even see the face attached to the hair, but something told her it was Brittany. Out of every blonde she's ever seen at her concerts she's never felt her heart just stop. She's never felt the world move in slow motion and she's definitely never felt the tingles that she hasn't felt since the last time they held each other. Just as she sings the final tune, dragging out the last syllable of her song she catches sunlight bouncing off a pair bright blue eyes. There she is standing in the middle of the swaying crowd, closer to the back just ahead of the protesters. She's moving her hips back and forth to the music, her hair dancing over her shoulders as she moves.

Santana feels her eyes tear up and a smile spread across her face. She blinks for a second and then she is gone. The panic rising through her body is almost paralyzing. Where did she go? Had she even really seen her? Is she going crazy?

Even with every excuse she can think of to rationalize her seeing Brittany, she is still searching the crowd frantically. There's no tall blonde any where in sight and yet she can't shake the electric current prickling down her whole body. She's torn between wanting to jump off the stage and search every inch of this place for Brittany and just falling down and curling up into a ball, crying until her lungs give out.

Instead she keeps her cool and smiles after her song ends. Never one to lose her sense of professionalism, she chants silently to herself. "You can do this." She refuses to let becoming a little delusional interfere with her performance. She just has to get through one more song…one more song. She spins around so fast she thinks her head might fall off and almost slips trying to make it to her band before they start up the music for the next song.

"Hey, guys. A Thousand Years. Play A Thousand Years." She instructs just in time. Her guitarist gives a quizzical look to the drummer and then glances back up to Santana.

"That's not on the set list. Are you sure?"

Santana just gives them a quick nod before turning back to her waiting crowd.

She shakes the nerves out of her hands and begins nodding her head along with the tune of her favorite song. It was something she wrote for Brittany when they were first separated. She put the words into the same melody that Brittany's grandmother had hummed her to sleep with. The same melody that Brittany hummed to herself whenever she was feeling sad. The same melody Santana hummed for her the night Brittany's grandmother passed away. It wasn't their tune to start but it became something that soothed the both of them and she couldn't think of anything better to put the words, that she felt so strongly, into. It was the only tune in her head day after day after she had lost Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Dad! What are you doing?" Brittany tugs her arm away from her dad when he finally gives her some slack the minute they break out of the crowd that was gathered in front Santana Lopez.<p>

"You don't need to be listening to that trash!" Harold hollers at her.

Brittany instinctively backs away; she's never seen her father look so angry. The vein in his neck has popped out slightly and she can see it pulsating while his jaw clenches and unclenches. It was only an innocent song.

"It's not trash. I like that song and there aren't even any curse words in it." She wants to yell at him, she is so confused, but the way he's looking at her right now deters her impulse.

"That singer is pure garbage, Brittany. I don't want you to have anything to do with her! Do you hear me? NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" He is reaching out for her arm again, but grabs at the air when she pulls back suddenly.

"What are you talking about? I'm 17 years old! You can't tell me what singers I can and can not listen to." Her confusion has turned into anger and she knows she can't back down now. She's never been scared of her father until this moment and she doesn't even know why he's so angry. She's not even sure why _she_ is so angry. "There is nothing wrong with Santana Lopez." With that last statement she crosses her arms over her chest and takes a step closer to him. He doesn't respond well to her challenging demeanor.

"You see what she advocates. She advocates a sin that you were brought up with the decency of knowing is evil and completely against the word of God. She is here to promote everything we stand against." He grabs both of her arms this time and tightens a grip that causes Brittany to hold her breath and widen her eyes. His whole body is shaking and she thinks that he might actually hit her.

"Everything _you_ stand for…" She whispers under her breath as she tucks her chin into her chest defensively.

Harold raises his left arm and pulls back causing his daughter to flinch and shut her eyes awaiting the inevitable blow. When she feels nothing, she opens her eyes slowly to see her father paused mid swing and staring into the distance behind her.

Brittany's ears prick up as she hears the melodies flow into the air of a song being sung from Santana Lopez's stage. She turns her head towards the music and can barely make out the tan singer sitting on a high stool and grasping at the mic in front of her. It's the most beautiful song she's ever heard. The melody sounds so familiar. Even with her father holding her so tight that she can feel the bruises being formed and the tears pooling out of her eyes, she feels safer than she can ever remember feeling; all from a song she's never even heard before.

She feels her fathers gaze on her now and she turns her head to meet his stare. There are tears prickling his dark blue eyes now too as his hands slowly begin to fall to his sides. He straightens his posture and grabs his daughter's hand.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We've done enough today." He says weakly, all the rage gone from his voice as he pulls Brittany away from the only place she feels she should be, and back towards their rental car.

Brittany goes to sleep that night humming the tune to herself until she falls asleep. Hoping that maybe if she plays it over and over again in her head she'll realize why it makes her feel so warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone that follows this story, who have added it to their story alerts, and to the reviewers =) I know its frustrating that I'm keeping you all in the dark about the reason Britt doesn't remember Santana, but its sorta a big deal and the whole reason for the story, so bear with me...you will be finding out in probably the chapter after next. =)**

**The song in this chapter is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri **


	8. Chapter 8

Santa Fe, NM. Spring '06

_We're swinging and laughing while my mom watches us, sipping her lemonade through my favorite twirly straw in the lawn chair. It's one of those uncommonly hot early spring days that feels more like the beginning of summer and everyone loses their mind. My lungs are burning from playing hide and seek with Santana and some of our neighborhood friends after school. When we got to my house my mom threw grilled cheeses at us and now we're eating them while we swing happily. _

_Santana keeps swinging her swing sideways and bumping into me. I think I almost choked on my sandwich but I tried not to cough. I knew my mom was watching and I didn't want her to think Santana was trying to kill me and make her leave. _

_I see Santana swinging in the opposite direction, preparing for a harsh collision and I take the opportunity to fly out of my swing, causing her to hit empty air and jerk back with a pout._

"_Hey!" She yells at me as she's shuffling out of her own swing. She comes running full speed towards me and I'm struggling to get up off of the ground. She's too fast though and her hands are out in front of her when she drops to the ground and lands on top of me. She starts tickling my sides causing my legs to squirm and thrash like a fish would do if it had arms and legs when you pull it from the water and set it on the foreign grass. _

"_No! Saaannn." I plead with her, begging her to stop tickling me. I don't know why I laugh when I'm being tickled. I hate it so much, it makes me want to pee, and sometimes it hurts…yet here I am laughing at her as I'm asking her to stop. I think it's a cruel joke from God. We laugh so people think we're having fun even though it's just another form of torture. _

_I finally take advantage of a brief moment of weakness on her part and get the upper hand, flipping her over and straddling her hips. Her eyes are wide with shock and her hands are already starting a defensive pose. I give her a devilish grin as I stretch my hands out ready to attack her. _

"_No, Britt. Don't. I'm sorry, please-" Her head is shaking so fast but my hands are already pinching at her lower stomach and at her sides before she can finish. She's moving in every direction she can, trying to wiggle away from me. My hold is too tight though and I keep a firm grip while I give her a taste of her own medicine. _

_I look up and discover that my mom has left us out in the backyard by ourselves. I can see through the sliding glass door that my dad just got home and they are talking in the kitchen. _

_Santana is now worming her way up to me, surrendering with a kiss to my cheek. She must have noticed that we were no longer being watched because she is rarely affectionate in front of other people. _

"_You win, Britt! Now let me up." I consider letting her go, but then again I've never had her pinned before. She's always been stronger than me, and it feels nice having the power for once. _

"_Uh-Uh. What are you willing to do to be set free?" I tease. _

_Her brown eyes flicker defensively as she thinks of a way to get loose with out hurting her pride. _

"_Brittany Pierce, if you don't let me go…so help me god." She starts lifting one of her arms as a threat but I quickly shift my weight to hold down her arm and lean into her ear. _

"_I think God might be a little too busy to help you Santana. He has a whole rain forest to save; he can't be bothered with a little tickle fight. Besides, we both know you would never hit me." I feel my breath bounce off her cheek and back on my lips. I lean out and look down at her. She looks weird. I've never seen her look so defeated and anxious. I can tell she wants to move, but she looks perfectly content finally being still under my weight. Her eyes regain their focus and she looks at me as if she can see everything that only she knows I am and simply smiles. It's her prettiest smile, yet. Its tender and caring and not at all what I was expecting from her. She never gives up on a fight, so for her to give up with this smile sends me in a state of complete awe. I match her smile and ease my weight off of her. _

_She sits up and doesn't take her eyes off of me as I move to be next to her. I can feel myself blushing under her intense stare._

"_You're so pretty." When she says it, it's like she just saw color for the first time. Like she was colorblind and I'm the first pink she's ever seen. I move the hand I'm leaning against to move next to her hand and brush them together. She looks down at our hands and puts her pinky over mine before intertwining all of our fingers. She looks back up at me and starts to lean my way. It's a slow motion that I almost didn't even notice._

"_Santana…" I whisper out to her. I don't know what's going on, but my face is on fire. I start to close my eyes because that feels like the right thing to do. I can almost feel the heat of her breath on my lips when I hear my name being called from the house._

"_Brittany, sweetie. We need to talk." My mom's voice interrupts from behind us. Santana quickly unwraps our hands and pulls hers back to herself as we both turn to look at my mother, who is standing with her arms wrapped around herself and tears falling down her cheeks. At first I thought she saw us and we were in trouble, but she looks so broken. She looks like something much worse than me and Santana getting too close has happened. I can tell she's really sad and trying to hold herself together. I just don't know why. _

"_Momma? What is it?" I stand up and brush off my shorts as I walk towards her. Santana is right behind me, her hand placed lightly on my forearm. _

"_I think Santana should leave. You aren't going to be in the mood to entertain friends tonight." My mom says still unmoving. _

"_Why? Am I going to be sick? Who told you I was getting sick? I feel fine." I shake Santana's hand off of my arm, not wanting her to catch whatever I might have. My mom looks at me and her eyes water all over again, producing fresh tears._

"_Brittany… It's your Nana. She-She…She's no longer with us." I'm confused. Did she come for a visit and not tell me? What does my mom mean "no longer with us"? She hasn't been with us ever since she moved to Florida last year. I feel Santana's touch caress my back and move to squeeze my hand. Maybe she understands. I look over at her and she looks almost as sad as my mom. I scrunch my face up with a questioning look and she just pulls me in for a hug, whispering in my ear. _

"_Your Nana went up to heaven to be your guardian angel." She knows what to say. I understand that she is telling me my grandmother has died and gone to heaven because we just watched All Dogs Go to Heaven last week. Santana was nice to explain it to me, so my mom wouldn't have to say the words. I look around for my dad and see him on the ground, back against the wall and his head is in his hands. He's crying. I've never seen my dad cry before, but I guess having your mom die would make anyone cry. My bottom lip starts to quiver and the lump in my throat is getting bigger by the second. Was my grandmother really that old? She was fine the last time I saw her. She was laughing and clapping her hands at my dance recital that day and she told me stories in her pirate voice that night. _

_My body starts to feel heavier. I didn't think Santana was strong enough to hold me up, but she is. She takes all the weight I am giving her and pulls me over to my couch, and just lets me cradle my body into her lap as my body finally gives in and cries. Her hands are stroking my hair and rubbing my back. It almost makes me feel better, knowing she cares enough to try. I help her out and begin humming. I try to be as quiet as possible but I can hear my parents begin to cry a little harder when they hear the familiar tune. _

_It was the tune my Nana would hum and whistle to settle my father and I down. My father when he was younger, before I was born, and me…well she used it on me the last night she stayed with us when she was tucking me in for bed. It always worked and made us feel safe and happy and reassured when we needed that too. I'm torn between humming louder to try and make my dad feel better or stopping because I'm not sure I'm doing it right. He shouldn't be crying harder when he hears it. _

_Just then Santana bends her head down, presses her lips to my cheek, lingering for just a moment before she starts humming the melody with me. I don't look up at her because if I look at her I might smile and then I would feel guilty. We both hum together for a minute before I feel added weigh on the couch and a new hand on my back. This hand is much heavier than Santana's and I look up to see my dad, teary eyed and looking at me with such love. My mother is kneeling on the ground next to the couch and they both lean into me and Santana and wrap us into a hug. _

_I feel like my Nana is holding us too, because I just feet calm and safe and I think If I listen hard enough I can hear her humming right along with me and my best friend._

* * *

><p>Memphis, TN. Present Day<p>

Brittany wakes up to a warm beam of sunlight that was shining on her face from the large window next to her temporary bed. She can't remember the last time she felt so rested. Usually waking up after a bizarrely realistic Santana dream she felt anxious, confused, and exhausted.

This time she felt calm. She snuggles back into the cozy comforter and stretches out her limbs, thankful for this moment of perfect serenity.

That's when her eyes snap open and flash around the room. The melody from yesterday, the one Santana Lopez was singing…it sounded exactly the same as the tune her grandmother used to hum them. Brittany hums the tune out loud to hear if it sounds right. It does. She takes out her phone and looks on the internet for the song that Santana was singing.

She can't find it anywhere. That's when she makes up her mind.

She wants to ask her dad about it, but from his reaction yesterday, she knows that would lead her nowhere. No, she would find a way to ask the pop star herself. There were no other options. She's felt like her parents have been hiding something now for the past couple of days, and now this? She feels so confused, how did a few days and a song change everything so much.

Now not only did she not trust her parents, she didn't trust herself. She didn't trust her own feelings, because they made absolutely no sense to her. She hopes and prays to God that maybe if she can just talk to Santana, or just shake her hand, maybe all her questions will be answered.

She pads across her room and places her ear on the door that joined her and her parent's rooms. They're talking quietly and Brittany is about to knock but decides to stop and eavesdrop instead.

On the other side of the door, she can barely make out their words. She hears Santana's name and talk about leaving. They are whispering so quietly she can't make out much more and she know there's no way she can leave now, not when the girl of her dreams is so close.

"Rise and shine!" Brittany knocks once before entering, making sure to sound as cheerful as possible. She has to make this believable. "Who's ready for a fun filled day of protesting homosexual abomination?"

The forced smile that is plastered on her face should be an indication that this is all a ruse with ulterior motives, but her father beams with pride, nonetheless. Maggie looks a bit more skeptical but lets a warm smile fall pleasantly on her features.

"Good morning sunshine." Harold booms through the hotel room as he accepts Brittany into his lap. "Have a change of attitude, did we?" He rustles her bed head before wrapping her into a secure hug.

"Yup. I think I just needed a good night's sleep." Brittany states with a nod.

"Well looks like you're in for more sleep on the plane ride home. Your father and I decided it would be better for us to leave early. They have more than enough help here and the last day is more of lazy one, filled with autograph signings, kiosk sales, and drinking…seems these people have no respect for the day of the Lord." Maggie informs her.

Brittany can hear her mom talking but she mostly fades in and out. She heard leaving early and autograph signings. Bad news abruptly followed by good news. No doubt, Santana Lopez will be part of this autograph signing and it would give Brittany the perfect chance to talk with her.

"Aww mom…dad. Can't we stay just a little longer? We can't give up on Sunday…there has to be a rule against that or something." Brittany tries her best argument.

"I'm sorry hunny, but your father and I have made up our minds."

Harold clears his throat and looks longingly at his daughter and then to his wife. He has been waiting for the day that Brittany would show some enthusiasm in his line of work. Perhaps that's the very reason he was so blind to her facade.

"Well, Magpie, Britt does have a point. How can we be expected to show them the error of their ways if we slack off while they drink themselves into self-celebration? Maybe we just extend the trip a few more hours….and stick together."

The last part seems to hold some hidden meaning and is directed specifically towards his wife, which doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany, but she's too excited about being able to stay that she doesn't care.

"Okay! I'll go get showered and dressed!" Brittany says excitedly as she jumps out of her father's lap and bounces into her room.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Harold" Maggie chides as soon as Brittany leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh it'll be fine. We'll be sure to keep an eye on her, and keep her away from Santana." He dismisses her and starts dialing on his phone, calling the airlines.

Brittany takes the fastest shower of her life. If her parents were only going to give her a few more hours to find and talk to Santana Lopez then she had to be super quick. It took her longer to pick out an outfit than it did for her to shower and fix her hair. She wanted to look just right. When she finally finishes her parents are all ready to go. They've already got a spot saved for them in the line with the rest of the picketers.

Brittany notices that their ministry has managed to drag their own podium and speakers out with them. Her uncle was the first to set up his speech and reprimand the strangers her knew nothing about. She finds this thoroughly appalling and is quickly searching for an escape route. If something could just distract them long enough for her to sneak away…that's all she needs.

After waiting much longer than she had time for she spotted the perfect opportunity. She creeps her way to the other side of father and closer to the wires connected to the microphone her uncle was speaking into and the speakers behind them. It's so loud where she stands now she feels like she's in her own world, where she is a secret spy trying to save the mission.

As she giggles to herself she slowly moves her foot to disconnect a few of the stray wires, causing a couple sparks and the speakers to die down to a mute. The people around, her family included, start looking around, trying to find the cause of the problem. It's then she spots her victim.

"It was him!" She points to chubby, hairy guy not wearing a shirt and innocently eating a hot dog. After noticing all the evil glares he was getting from the people that so loudly express their hatred towards him he immediately gets on the defensive and starts a ruckus, thus giving Brittany the perfect moment to escape the watchful eyes of her parents.

Brittany is sure she would feel bad for dragging him into her ploy, but she's also sure he would be very understanding had she told him her reasoning. She ignored her guilty conscience and heads towards the area she believes Santana to be at.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the large field, separated by hundreds of people Santana is sitting down in a very uncomfortable chair, signing autograph after autograph. Maurice had just left her to take a phone call and get her some more water. The day was only half way over and her line was already creating a string of people twisting through out the venue.<p>

Santana looks up at the next person in line, handing her a photograph of herself and smiling anxiously. She takes the picture and begins signing her name.

"Oh my gosh! I am you BIGGEST fan!" The girl exclaims. "I am so in love with you!"

Santana looks up to the smiling girl and hands her back the photo.

"Thank-you!" Forcing a smile is never something she's proud of, but she is just so tired of signing pictures of herself. She's not sure if she'll ever get used to it: The candid shots of herself she's surprised people even have, the strangers professes their undying love for her, the fights the break out from her fans just trying to be close to her, the endless flashing of lights coming from cameras in all directions…the list goes on and on. It was all worth it though. If there were even a chance Brittany might be able to get to her she would gladly take it. She is still holding onto the hope that the girl she had seen the day before was in fact Brittany.

She reaches her hand out and looks up waiting for the next picture. When the young boy that is next in line bends over to tell her his name she chuckles at his lisp and then notices from behind him a tall, blonde hair girl is walking just a few yards in front of her.

"Brittany…" Santana whispers to herself.

"No that'th a girl'th name. My name ith Gavin." The little boy corrects her.

Santana looks up at the boy, dazed and shakes her head.

"No, no of course." She says politely before handing him his autograph and rubbing the top of his head as she stands up. She doesn't even bother listening to the groans she hears from the fans still waiting in line, or the push and pulls of her assistants.

"Santana…what are you doing? Do you need to pee?" Her assistant, Kenny, is asking her. His questions sound like they are miles away and distorted as she zones in on Brittany.

It's her. There is no doubt in her mind. The blonde is walking around looking from side to side. She looks nervous as she scans the people walking past her. She's beautiful beyond belief; she's more beautiful than Santana could have ever imagined she would be after so long. She's grown so much in the time they've spent apart, yet she looks the same to her in some way.

"Brittany!" She yells this time trying to get the other girl's attention. She had to be looking for her. All her hard work had finally paid off. Brittany found her.

Brittany looks around with wide eyes, like she had just been caught. Santana began to flail her arms around in the air like one of those people the wave the lights, directing the planes where to land…only much more enthusiastically.

"Britt!" She tries again adding a little jump to her efforts.

Brittany looks around again, looking scared. It reminds her of the time that Brittany got mad at her mom for not buying her the headband she wanted. "The one that was made specifically by fairies to match her Sunday dress." is how she had put it. When Maggie refused, saying she had plenty of headbands at home already Brittany ran off out of anger. They were only 8 and it was the first time Santana had seen Brittany outside of school.

She had noticed her playmate walking around aimlessly and called out to her. After a few tries and Brittany just looking around like she wanted to hide Santana finally went over to her and got her attention.

"Hey didn't you hear me calling you?" Santana had asked, perceivably a little annoyed.

"That was you? I didn't think you remembered my name." Brittany's eyes were curious as Santana wrinkled her nose.

"Uh yeah I remember you. We've been best friends for like a month Brittany." Exasperation was evident in her voice, but somehow Brittany managed to ignore that and just take her hand, leading her to the store she had left her mother in.

"Want to meet my mom?" Brittany asked bouncing through the mall, no longer scared she might get in trouble. She would have Santana there to protect her just like she did from the bullies that made her cry.

Santana rolled her eyes and then nodded. She clearly had no choice as she was being dragged down the mall.

"Santana! What is going on here?" Maurice is turning Santana around now by both shoulders, shaking her out of her memories and looking at her like she's just lost her mind. "Are you really that dehydrated?"

"What? No! I know someone here." Santana forces herself out of his hold and spins around, her eyes darting around trying to find the spot where Brittany last was. She's there but she's being pulled away.

Maggie is tugging at Brittany's arm while Brittany pouts and feebly tries to pull her arm back to herself. Santana shakes her head furiously.

"Hell fucking no." With that she tugs her arm out of Maurice's hand forcefully and heads straight for Brittany and her mother, barreling into people on her way.

Out of nowhere a tall, built man steps directly in front of her, blocking her path.

"Woah! Get the hell out of my…" Santana's words fall short when she hits a strong chest before looking up into stern, dark blue eyes. She could never forget those strong eyes. They belonged to the man that ripped her heart out of her chest all those years ago. "…way." The words aren't even audible when they come out.

"Santana." Harold acknowledges. "I think we should talk." His voice makes her skin crawl and subconsciously cower away from him, as she lets him guide her through the people to somewhere a little less crowded. Her body guard gives her a look that asks, 'Do you want me to throw this douche on the ground and beat the shit out of him until his face is unrecognizable?' but Santana quickly shakes her head and promises with an 'I'm okay' hand gesture that she is fine.

"So…" Santana starts only to be cut off.

"Whatever that was…don't let it happen again. You are not to go near my daughter." Harold puffs out his chest looking all the more threatening.

"But I've been looking for her…I-I love her." Her voice is more of a squeaky whisper than a declaration and her eyes begin to water. She was so close and again he stepped in the way. How the fuck could the universe hate her so god damn much.

"Love? HA! That's not love. You sick people don't even know real love."

Santana's head snaps from its lowered position. Her eyes are on fire now. How could this hateful man possibly know what her love for Brittany meant?

"Listen here, you fucking self righteous, bible thumping, Jesus freak. I sure as fuck know what love is. I've been in love with the same person since I was 8 fucking years old. I feel it all over my skin and straight to my bones. Don't you dare tell me that what we have isn't love." Santana spits out. If her words were poison Harold would be dead right now.

The man that is hovering over Santana in the most threatening way possible, the man that can't stand the fact that he is even breathing the same air as this young girl that he hates so adamantly, falters. It's brief but it sends a jolt of pride through Santana's body. She managed to actually make this man hear what she was saying and feel the brutal honesty in her words.

Harold relaxes his shoulders and lets out a steady sigh before he's shaking his head. He tries to force a look of pity, but it comes out a little less caring than he intended.

"You don't _have_ anything with my daughter. Heck, she doesn't even know who you are anymore. We've been hear 2 days and the only mention of you has been about how your song sounded familiar." He smiles a little at himself when he sees Santana's scowl fall into a frown. "Brittany has a new life now. She has lots of friends and a boyfriend that she loves. She doesn't remember the foolish things she did as a child. She forgot you Santana, it would probably serve you well to do the same."

"She…she forgot me?" Her eyes are red and burning as tears collect there. She can barely even choke out the words she feels like she would only say in her darkest nightmares. It was impossible. Brittany couldn't forget her. She couldn't. "That's impossible. Brittany would never forget me."

Harold just smiles and lifts his chin to Santana arrogantly.

"Of course she forgot you. You meant nothing to her but a failed experiment."

"You're lying."

"As a Christian, I can assure you I speak the truth. Brittany does NOT remember you Santana. It's about time you forget her as well. The Holy Spirit has cleansed her. Maybe a baptism would help you rid yourself of _your_ dirt."

"Oh, go choke on your holy water. I'm going to find Brittany and prove to you-"

"That you really don't care about her? You would sacrifice her happiness just like that? You would tear down the life she's built for herself for your own selfishness, for your pride?" Harold squints at her as if questioning her motives is in the least bit sincere.

"I…she loves me."

"She loves her boyfriend. Not you, never you."

His words were harsh and send her off the edge. Her knees are giving out from under her. That's when her body guard ignores her earlier reassuring and comes rushing to her side, holding her up before she can fall. The only thing her body lets her do is lean into him and let him hold her as she weeps. Brittany forgot her. She didn't love her. She has a boyfriend. The world just feels like it's falling apart. She wishes it would, so then everybody would be subject to her pain.

Harold just holds up his hands in front of him defensively and walks away. Whistling a cheerful tune as he strides back to the parking lot where he knows Brittany and Maggie are waiting for him. He relishes in the fact of how easily he was able to get under Santana's skin. He's finally rid his family of that pest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AH. Who else hates Harold? I hate him, but he's necessary. What a jerk.**

** Fun fact: I actually named him after a guy at work who I loathe. He's not nice either and very ugly...even though I picture Brittany's Harold as a much better looking guy...on the outside at least. **

**ANYWAYS... Thanks to everyone for reading this! I love that you like my story. I love seeing the reviews and seeing that my little fic is geting story alerted and favorited. Really does make me feel like I'm not in an empty room reading my story to the walls. =) **

**I can't wait to finish and post the next chapter. =) It might mention a little something about Brittany's memory ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom, I was just looking around!" Brittany exclaims as she tries to pry her mother's hand away from her arm.

Maggie says nothing, instead just looks back to see her husband pulling Santana in the opposite direction. It was too close. This never should have happened; they should have left this morning.

Maggie worries her bottom lip thinking of all the possible scenarios that could have transpired had they not gotten to their daughter in time. Santana would have explained everything and they would have lost their daughter. Brittany would hate them AND she would end up in hell for her transgressions.

All of these thoughts floating around in Maggie's head cause her to only pull harder at her struggling daughter.

"MOM! Stop! You're hurting me." Brittany whines, bringing Maggie back to reality and coming to an abrupt halt. She spins around and looks at the pain written across Brittany's face.

"Oh honey! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- I just…I have to pee." Maggie searches the grounds and finds a line of port a potties just before the parking lot and leads them in their direction, her pull on Brittany's hand significantly looser than before.

They wait in line until one of the restrooms becomes available. A morbidly obese man heaves himself out of the tight exit and wipes away the sweat from his brow. Brittany can smell the contents he dropped off and chuckles at her mom's less than enthused expression as she cautiously brings her hand to cover her nose and dares entering the stinky lavatory. Once Maggie is finished using the closet space of a bathroom and they get to the car Harold is already waiting for them.

"Alright, ladies, time to hit the road, our flight leaves in less than an hour."

Brittany affords one last glance behind her at the crowds of people and catches sight of a tour bus on the edge of the parking area closest to the crowded field. She can barely make out a tan woman with her hand to her face, being helped into the bus that reads "S. Lopez" on the side. Brittany lets out a muted gasp and wonders if that was in fact Santana and what reason she could possibly have to be looking so upset. When she gets into the car she pulls her phone out of her pocket and texts her best friend.

WE R ON OUR WAY BAK NOW. SO MUCH 2 TELL U.

Her phone buzzes back almost instantly with a new text.

OMG ME 2. HURRY HOME! MY LIFE IS SHIT RIGHT NOW AND I NEED MY BEST FRIEND!

Brittany wears a worried look. What could have happened in two days that turned Quinn's life to shit? Maybe she found out Finn is actually a futuristic robot that was on a search for dinosaurs, but didn't go back far enough in time and now he has to go back into his time machine so he can go back another million years… or thousand years… or maybe it was just a hundred years. Brittany didn't really pay attention in Science class…or History.

OK CALL U WHEN WE GET BAK IN LIMA

She closes her phone and eyes her parents who are giving each other weird glances like they are talking with their minds. Brittany hates it when they do that. She sighs noticeably and slouches back into the seat; she just wants to go home. All this trip did was confuse her even more.

* * *

><p>Santana is led into her bus and sits down, tears running freely down her cheeks. She just needs to get out of here. She doesn't care about anything except for leaving. Her face begins to pale as the realization of Harold's words hit her like a mack truck again and again. The numbness is wrapping around her like a boa, its choking her and yet she feels nothing.<p>

"Lopez, you look like you're gonna hurl!" Her guitarist, Lance, points out as he pulls some more smoke out of bong and blows it towards her.

She coughs and swats away the building smoke that is being billowed in her direction.

"Lance! Get the fuck out of here with that shit!" Santana screams as he just laughs and leans back further into his chair.

"Woah. Chill."

"I mean it, you Bob Dylan wannabe. Get the hell off my bus afores I make you."

"Geez. Buzz kill." Lance murmurs as he saunters out of the bus.

Santana just plops down near the back and pulls out her phone. She texts her assistant to set her up for the next flight to Santa Fe and to book her a hotel close to her Mom's address. She packs a few things into a small bag and steps out of her tour bus.

There are paparazzi snapping shots at her, but none manage to get a shot of her blotchy, red eyes before she puts on her oversized sunglasses.

Maurice already has a car waiting for her. He argued with her for about 10 seconds before he accepted that she wasn't staying and there was no way he could force her to.

When she arrives in Santa Fe she's slightly more intoxicated than when she left Memphis. After realizing flight attendants will do pretty much anything for a celebrity (including serving alcohol to minors) she drank her way through 8 champagne glasses. She's barely able to stumble through the airport before her limo driver finds her and helps her out.

"Miss Lopez, are you alright?"

"Yesss. Ima fine, let us go to the hotel Jeeves." Santana instructs as she nearly topples over trying to point where she imagines the direction of the hotel to be.

"Ma'am, It's Rodger." He tells her as he helps her turn to the other direction.

On the way to the hotel Santana manages to go through stages of her inebriation. She giggles about how the lights in the limo make it look like she's in a spaceship, then yells at Rodger for stopping at a red light, and finally cries to him about how no one will ever love her.

Roger grabs Santana along with her bags and helps her into the hotel. He checks in for her and stays with her until they reach her room. Before she slams the door in his face he blocks it with his foot and offers her some advise.

"You know, whoever broke your heart will realize all too late what they lost. Lucky for you, you've got something special. Something that people look all over the world for and I'm willing to bet it won't be too long until someone finds you who will appreciate all that you are. You remember that Miss." He says before pulling his foot out of the doorway and walking back into the elevator.

Santana stands there pretending to be unfazed by his words until he's completely out of sight.

"Brittany used to tell me I was special! And I looked all over the world for HER!" She wails and cries the whole way back to the bed in the center of the large room.

She plops down sideways and passes out, drooling on the comforter as she does.

* * *

><p>Lima, Oh. Present Day.<p>

"He broke up with you?" Brittany nearly screams into Quinn's face which she nods sadly. "For Rachel 'I can't decide between the pony sweater or the dancing kitten pullover' Berry?" Quinn merely nods again and pulls her mouth down into a frown and her body bounces with new sobs.

Brittany closes the space between herself and Quinn and wraps an arm around her waist. She didn't want to tell Quinn that she saw it coming and she definitely didn't want to bother her with the issues she's been having so she does her best to play the role of supportive best friend.

"Oh Quinn. He's a doof and now he's with his own kind. He never deserved you anyways. There are SO many other guys that are better than Finn."

"Yeah? Like who? He's the captain of the football team, Britt. I lost the Cheerios and my quarterback boyfriend all in 2 days. It's so obvious I'm in the middle of a stinking queen bee to loser transition, all the decent available guys can probably smell it on me."

Brittany racks her brain for any ideas that would help Quinn find a new boyfriend. The light bulb above her head brightens and she sticks her finger into the air dramatically.

"Puck is throwing a party tonight! All the jocks will be there. Let's go."

Quinn seems to loosen up as soon as the two girls enter the party and all eyes are on them. Most of the guys are obviously drooling over Quinn's unusually revealing outfit, which only widens the hint of a smile on her face as she plays into their gawking. Quinn pulls Brittany into the kitchen and straight for the line of shots awaiting them.

Puck is already downing a shot when Quinn walks up to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Brittany right behind her. The moment Puck's eyes land on Quinn's low cut top and barely there skirt, he's choking on the vodka already burning his throat.

"Ladies…" He says when he's regained his composure, not even trying to hide the fact that he is looking them both up and down appreciatively. "Didn't think you two were gonna make it." He looks from Brittany to Quinn and stays there. "Hey Quinn, heard about Finn making the biggest mistake of his life. What an idiot to leave such a fine piece of ass such as yourself for an overbearing imp."

Quinn's usual demeanor around the smooth talking boy betrays her when her cheeks fade into a rosy shade of pink. Noticing this he gives her a wink and brings his attention back to Brittany.

"And of course you are looking as sexy as ever Brittany Pierce. I think it's safe to say I will definitely have one of the hottest duet partners in glee tomorrow."

Brittany smiles at him and sticks her hand out, palm up, and waits for him to hand her a shot for her and Quinn. They both needed to let loose tonight. Puck hands them their shots and the party is on.

4 shots later and both girls find themselves finally getting out of the kitchen and making their way into the living room with a couple of beers in hand. Quinn spots a couple of the nicer Cheerios and on the way to the corner of ex squad mates Brittany catches Tina, Mercedes, and Artie out of the corner of her eye and decides to be a Good Samaritan and talk to them. They look so out of place and honestly she felt pretty sorry for them. No one should be looking like that at a party.

"Hey!" Brittany greets bubbly.

"Hi Brittany!" Tina and Artie say at the same time as Mercedes just offers a warm smile. She really thought she would end up hating this blonde just as much as Quinn, but no body can deny how genuine the taller blonde is.

"Are you guys having fun? Do you want any drinks?" Brittany asks as she offers her beer as an example.

"Mike is actually already getting us a few drinks." Tina speaks through a curtain of hair.

"Oh good! We can all get wasted together and sing karaoke!"

"Well you guys have fun getting drunk. Its just soda for me and Artie tonight." Mercedes explains just as Mike Chang comes bearing 2 soda cans, a beer and a mixed drink in a red cup.

A tap on Brittany shoulder distracts her from her conversation as she turns around and is met with two more red cups in her face.

"Which one do you think tastes better?" Puck asks as he lowers the drinks and smiles at Brittany. She trades off her beer and tries both of the drinks.

"They taste exactly the same."

"I'm so bomb at bartending. Okay, they are both yours then."

Brittany shrugs and looks down at the drinks she is now double fisting. Puck has already downed half of the beer he took from her. With a "to hell with it" attitude Brittany brings one of the drinks to her mouth, chugs all of the liquor inside, and hands it back to a jaw dropped Puck.

"I didn't want to hold 2 cups. What if someone threw a ball at me. I wouldn't be able to catch it." Brittany says, feeling the need to explain with Puck looking at her like that.

"Oh I'll throw some balls your way" Puck mutters through a smile.

Two more of Puck's concoctions and a beer later and Brittany is feeling pretty dizzy. She finds Quinn flirting with one of the football players and tries to get her to show her where the bathroom is but she's too busy looking for a replacement boyfriend and indulging in her own drunkenness to show her. She finds Puck instead who seems very eager to help her. He leads her to his personal bathroom upstairs, telling her it's the cleanest one in the house by now since no one else is allowed in his room.

When she's finish peeing she staggers out of the bathroom and straight into Puck's arms as he leans against his dresser. She looks up at him and starts to offer an apology when she feels his rough mouth against her in a greedy kiss. She's not sure if she wants to be kissing Puck even though she thinks he's good looking. She doesn't fight him off though; kissing wasn't a big deal to hurt someone else's feelings over. She'd just walk away after he was done kissing her.

Her head starts to spin from the lack of oxygen and she starts to clutch at his shirt letting him know she need to breath. He breaks the kiss and looks down at a panting Brittany.

"God, you're so hot."

"Name's not God." Brittany slurs out.

"My bad, Goddess." Puck corrects himself and pulls Brittany into him for another kiss.

Brittany drops her arms to her sides again and rolls her eyes. She is sure she's not that good of a kisser for him to not want to stop, especially since she was pretty drunk. Her thoughts start to blur when she feels her body moving backwards as Puck pushes her to his bed. She whimpers into his mouth, which he mistakes as a moan of passion and picks her up before placing her gently onto the bed beneath him.

His hands quickly find their way to her sides as he runs them up and down roughly, all the while sucking harder and harder against her mouth. Maybe it was a good time for her to lose her virginity, she thinks. Everyone else has already done it, it's about time for her too. She remains motionless under the heavy breathing boy above her and tries to give in to his desires.

Her eyes open and slam back shut when a random image of Santana Lopez darts across her sight. She opens her eyes again and sees a poster of the pop star behind Puck's head, on the ceiling. It's as if her ribs clamp shut around her heart and her body become rigid. She feels the worst sensation tugging at her heart now like she should not being doing this. The feeling of betrayal overwhelms her for reasons she can't understand. Maybe it was the fact that she's never been this drunk or maybe it was the image of a sad Santana that waited for her every time she closed her eyes, but she finds her self pushing Puck with all her might.

"Get off. Get off. Get off!" She screams until his head finally lifts from her neck and he feels the pressure of her hands pushing against his chest.

"What the hell? I though we were having a good time?" He looks down at her perplexed and annoyed.

"I'm not. I want to go down stairs." She uses the force of her whole body to finally push him completely off of her and toppling onto the ground beneath them.

"What the fuck Pierce!" Puck shouts from the ground in frustration, slamming his hands against the carpet.

Brittany can't will herself to stay in the room for a second longer and she leaps form the end of the bed and out of the door, leaving a very confused Puck picking himself up from off the floor.

When she gets downstairs everything feels like it's closing in on her, including her lungs as she struggles to breath. She steadies herself on the wall as she walks through the crowded hallway until her arm gives out and she starts falling. A pair of helpful hands is holding her up and she chances a glance at the owner, praying to God it wasn't Puck.

She peaks one eye open and sees Artie Abrams is staring at her with concerned eyes. He pushes her gently against the wall, until he's sure she can lean against it with out falling and asks her if she's okay. He sounds so sweet and caring and instead of answering him she sits on his lap and throws her arms around his neck and sobs out words he can't understand into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay Brittany." he consoles her as he starts wheeling them away from the staring crowd.

They find it nearly empty in the formal dining room and Artie finally stops in the corner, blocking the crying girl from their peers.

"What happened? You looked like you were having fun earlier."

"I just…Puck, it's not his fault…it's my fault, I shouldn't have…" Brittany sputters every word, each time trying to grasp the information she wants Artie to know. She can't explain everything that happened up there, both in the bed and in her head, to a boy she barely knows. But then she's looking into his eyes again and they just look so open and non judgmental. She's really too drunk to keep everything in right now. She takes in a breath and calms the dizziness she's still feeling.

"Puck wanted to have sex and I didn't. I told him no, and he got mad. And I don't know why I even said no. It wouldn't be so bad to have sex with him. He's not mean at all and he's hot and tells me I'm hot all the time, but I just…I don't know what to do about Santana Lopez hanging out in my eye lids making me feel like I'm cheating or something."

Artie absorbs all the new information and is tight lipped for the entire speech until Brittany mentions Santana Lopez. He's heard of the pop star and doesn't get what Brittany means by "hanging out in her eye lids". The look on his face gives away his confusion and Brittany tries again.

"I've been having these dreams…every night…about Santana Lopez. At first I didn't know they were about her until one time I could see her face. And its so confusing because they don't even feel like dreams. I've dreamt a lot, ever since I was little, and these…these feel more like memories. I wake up and now its like I miss someone I don't know, but I feel like I know her better than anyone else…."

She starts crying again, knowing this sounds just as crazy out loud as it does in her head and she's sure this nice boy in front of her is just going to call her weird and roll away. She's surprised when instead he puts his arm on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"I once had a dream I was walking and dancing around in the mall with all my friends and when I woke up it still felt like my leg muscles were sore from dancing. I don't understand the exact dreams you've been having, but I know how hard it can be to deal with them when reality completely contradicts them."

Brittany throws her arms around his neck for another hug, this one a bigger thank you than the first.

"Thank you for not calling me a crazy person, Artie…I feel like a crazy person. And now Puck probably thinks I'm crazy too." She slams her hand up to her mouth as if just realizing something. "And we have to sing a duet in glee tomorrow. It's going to be so awful. How can we sing together after tonight?"

Artie gives her a sad look and then peers over his shoulder to a few people talking amongst themselves. He looks over at Mercedes and waves his hand to get her attention. Mercedes walks over to them, eyeing the duo when she notices Brittany sitting on Arties lap with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"What's up? You okay Britt?"

Artie doesn't give Brittany a chance to answer before he's asking Mercedes if she'll switch partners with Brittany and sing with Puck tomorrow. She rolls her eyes a few times and lets out a lengthy huff before finally agreeing and discovers what's its like to be wrapped in a tight drunken Brittany hug.

"Uh. Alright girl you can let go now. I think we should take you home." She finally says as Brittany trips over her own usually graceful feet when she releases her death grip on her.

Brittany just nods in response and takes a seat on Arties lap letting him roll her out of the party and to Mercedes' SUV.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Spring 2008<p>

_"HE HATES ME!" Santana cries to the blonde sitting opposite her on the over sized bed. "He told me I'm no good at anything."_

_"No he didn't San. He didn't say you were bad at anything and he certainly doesn't hate you." Brittany corrects her while she rubs Santana's knee._

_"He might as well have. He told me it was a stupid dream and I should focus on something more tangible. Britt, I'm not even sure what tangible means!"_

_"I think it means you need to eat more fruit. Maybe he just wants you to be healthy?"_

_Santana looks up and wipes away her tears. She leans forward and pulls Brittany into a hug._

_"I love you." She states simply, letting the long blonde hair tickle her cheek._

_"I love you, too. And I think you are plenty healthy and I think that if you want to sing then you should. I think you have something special that most people don't have and you shouldn't waste it. " She leans out of Santana's hug. "That would be like a bee denying the world its delicious honey. It wouldn't be fair…you not sharing your amazing voice wouldn't be fair."_

_"Yeah well he must not think it's so amazing if he thinks it's just stupid and childish." Santana rolls her eyes and looks back down to her lap._

_"Well forget what he says. I believe in you and I think you can do anything. I can't wait to be in the crowd at your first concert. I'll be the one up front that knows all the words and wearing an "I'm with the singer" shirt."_

_Santana looks up again and finally lets herself smile._

_"You'll be my groupie?" She asks shyly._

_"Mhm." Brittany nods and pulls Santana by the back of the head and into a kiss._

_"You'd be the sexiest groupie ever."_

_Santana pulls herself on top of the blonde and runs her hand up and down her soft thigh. Brittany deepens the kiss and lifts her hips into Santana, asking for more._

_Santana smiles into the kiss and sneaks her hand up Brittany's loose fitting shorts and plays with the lining of her underwear. The blonde lets out a moan and pushes herself further in the brunette._

_"Mm. San…"_

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Present Day.<p>

Santana's cell phone is buzzing against her cheek. The singer pulls the phone off of her face and wipes away the drool coming for her mouth before cringing at her unexpected headache.

"Fuuuck." She wines.

She looks down at her phone. It's 9am, which means she slept through the night with out letting anyone know she got in safely. She sees that she has 3 missed calls from her mother and 5 from Maurice and about 10 missed calls from people she doesn't really care about.

"Nice to know who cares more." She mumbles to herself.

She listens to her first voicemail from Maurice.

"Santana! Nice job getting drunk on the flight. What a mess you left for your PR team and I. TMZ apparently caught you falling into the back of your limo. I got in touch with your mother by the way. She was as worried as Stewart Little in a snake cage. Call me back ASAP!"

Santana groans again and listens to the voicemail from her mother.

"Shame on you Mija, drinking on the plane. You're lucky Mo called and that you told that nice limo driver to call me and tell me you were safe and sound in your hotel room or I would be out scouring this town with the police looking for you. Call me in the morning and remember to drink plenty of water when you wake up."

Of course her mother would scold her and then offer a remedy to make her feel better. It was like she was angry with her and then immediately forgiving her in the same sentence. She must know she's on thin ice with her. Not seeing your daughter for over 3 years would be a pretty large indication of that truth.

Santana calls Maurice back first and apologizes profusely. He isn't as angry as she thought he was going to be. Apparently after Amanda Bynes got a DUI that same night the focus has been more on her. There's nothing like a handy celebrity arrest to deflect all of the media's attention…that and the absence of a breathalyzer to prove that Santana had even been drunk at all, which her PR team quickly used to their advantage, blaming the whole incident on a queasy after-flight stomach.

After Santana hangs up with her manager, she calls her mother. She almost doesn't want to, still nervous as to what she might say.

To her surprise Gloria didn't mention her being drunk or not bothering to call at all.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mami."

"Santana! Buenos diaz! Did you seep well?"

"Uh, yes I did."

"Bien, Bien. Well what time are you coming over? I'm making Stuffed Poblanos for lunch!"

"Yummy. I should be over there around noon."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Okay Mami. Bye…"

"Oh and Santana. I'm really, very excited to see you."

"I know, mami. Yo tambien."

"Okay. See you soon baby."

Santana hits the end button and lets a single tear slide down her cheek, enough to sum up her sadness from the day before and the fact that she really does miss her mom and can't wait to see her.

When Santana gets to her mother's house, the same house she lived in for 10 years (after they moved out of her grandmother's) she's surprised to see that so much has changed.

The usual light blue front door is painted white and the center window in it looks like it's been replaced. The trees in the front yard look bigger and there are more flower beds. The car in the drive way is one that she's never seen before, and Santana begins to wonder how much different the inside will look. She wonders what her mother has done with her old bedroom. Would she been collecting her things from their dusty attic instead?

Santana pushes her worry aside and walks up the front door. She smoothes down the fabric on her dress and checks her self out in the window. She's bringing her eyes back up from her heels when she catches a glimpse of something past her own reflection. Standing there with her hand over her mouth and another hand on her heart is Santana's mother.

She looks a little older and a little greyer, but Santana swears she remembers the dress she's wearing and the apron. Gloria looks so helpless standing there just staring at the daughter she hasn't seen in almost four years.

Santana can almost hear her heartbreaking at the sight. How could she have been so selfish that she would leave her like this, all alone. She should have known her mother loved her, and even though she was confused, she really was doing what she thought was best. Santana finally lets go of all that hate she had built up towards her mother and opens the white door.

She takes tentative steps inside. Her mother still hasn't moved and begins to cry harder and harder each time she takes a step closer.

"Mami…"

That was all it took. Gloria opens her arms out wide and takes her first step since Santana caught her standing there. Santana doesn't hesitate in throwing her self into her mother's arms and finds the comfort she's been missing. They both collapse on the ground, too weak to hold the other up.

They stay like that for longer than either of them could imagine. Both mumbling "I miss you"s and "I'm sorry"s through racking sobs. Finally Santana's stomach made its hunger known with a giant growl and both women began to laugh and pick themselves up from off the floor.

"How about that lunch?" Santana suggests.

"Yes, of course!"

Santana and Gloria go through the events that have transpired since they've been separated. Gloria was completely enraptured in the glitz and glamour of how Santana got herself famous and Santana was disappointed to find out her mother and father had a brief affair before he left again. She wanted to hate her father for the way he treats her mom, but she can't find it in her to do so. A daughter's love for her father is a hard thing to break.

They laugh and just sit in complete comfort being in one another's presence for the first time in so long. Santana forgot how much she missed the smell of what can only be described as home. And Gloria missed the way her daughter's nose would crinkle and the way her eyes would widen with some of her expressions.

"So, you redid the front yard and the door. You got new furniture and redid the bathroom. Did you turn my room into a work out room? Or a room for your creepy ceramic masks you used to collect?" Santana winced at the image of her walls covered in said masks.

"Oh, Lord no! I got rid of those masks ages ago. Your room is the same mija. I knew you'd be back eventually. Blood always finds its way back home…to family."

Santana smiles and reaches her hand across the small island they were perched at in the center of the kitchen and squeezed her Gloria's hand. She gets up and wipes away a few crumbs before making her way up the old familiar stair case to her bedroom.

Her mother didn't lie. Even the front of her door was the same. It brought a tear to her eye to see the sign she had made in different color markers that read:

ONLY SANTANA AND BRITTANY ALLOWED IN!

NO PARENTS!

…unless you have candy.

The last part was added by Brittany in pink and scratched out in blue. It was a couple nights before they got caught. They had a sleep over and told her mom they were video taping a play and wanted to surprise them with it. In reality they were doing _other_ things, and simply didn't want to be interrupted. Santana insisted Brittany not add the part about candy, asking what she would rather do; lick on a lollipop or lick her. Brittany had quickly made up her mind and crossed out her condition.

Santana traced the paper with her fingertips, going over the words that were written by Brittany. She shuddered at the memory and the feel of it on her skin and opened her door.

Her room is exactly the same, untouched. There are even a few dirty shirts abandoned haphazardly on the floor where she carelessly tossed them to be worried about another day.

Just as she is reminiscing and going through old photos the door bell rings from downstairs. She looks down the stair case to see her mother letting the movers come in.

"Oh hey, guys. I still have to get everything boxed up." Santana calls from the top of her stair case.

"Iight miss. I got da boxes right chea. Give us a call when you're ready for us to start puttin' errthing in da truck." One of the movers informs her as he sets down an armful of flattened boxes.

Santana is about to yell at him for not setting the boxes up for her but decides not to pick a fight with him. He looks a little unsavory and she could do with out a fight breaking out in her mother's house. Though after sizing up the short man, she's pretty sure she could take him.

Gloria helps Santana set up the boxes and clearing out things from her room that she needs to put in them. After clearing out half the room, building piles of things she wants to take with her, things to throw out and things to leave, Santana makes her way to her bed.

She looks underneath, remembering that she had a few old yearbooks under there that she wouldn't mind looking through. She reaches her hand under her bed and bumps her knuckles into a box she doesn't remember ever putting there. Sure, it's been a few years but her memory was pretty good and this box definitely wasn't there before. It was almost protruding from under the bed and at a messy angle, as if it weren't placed there on purpose.

"Mami, did you put this box under here?" Santana asks as she pulls the dusty box from under her bed.

Gloria looks up from a pile of clothes she's sifting through and shakes her head. Santana eyes the box warily and slowly begins opening it before slamming the lid shut again. What if there was a dead mouse in there or something. She shakes the irrational thoughts from her head and mutters a question to herself why her mind would even go there. It was probably just some old jewelry.

She holds the box out further from herself, just in case, and swings the lid open. Nothing smells bad, so she peers inside the foreign box. Inside she sees a note, a ring, and undeveloped film. Santana cocks her head to side as she picks up the folded piece of paper.

Slowly she pulls the corners carefully and opens the paper to its full size. There is sloppy writing on it and as she looks more closely she recognizes the hand writing as Brittany's. Her breath instantly hitches in her throat, her stomach plummets, and her heart begins to slam into her chest with a heavy force. She can feel her brain stutter the words as she read silently, her palms already starting to sweat.

"_San,_

_I don't have much time. Ur downstairs and my mom just called and said she's taking me away from here so that we can never see each other again. I'll try and get away as best I can but if I don't you have to rescue me. We can't be apart because I love you so much, I hurt just thinking of not being with you everyday. I don't know where they are taking me but my dad works for some branch of a ministry called Love in Action. My Aunt, Patricia White is the boss at the Tennessee one. My mom's cell phone number is 505-297-1243, which you can hire the pink panther to track. _

_This ring is for your birthday. It's a promise that I will always love you. I really wanted to see your face to make sure you like it, but oh well. _

_This film was supposed to be another gift. They are from the night we took pictures in the tent. I took some while your were sleeping too, and I was going to get it developed but I didn't know how to do that. _

_I love you, forever and always and I will never ever stop. _

_Yours, _

_ Britt"_

Santana brings her free hand to her mouth. Her eyes are brimming with fresh tears. She chokes on air that she can't find which prompts Gloria to look up at her again. Seeing her daughters face change from pale to red she rushes over to her.

"Baby, what's wrong. What is this?" Santana hands over the note to her mother and collapses on the ground. With her back up against the bed she tries to cry, but all that come out are labored breaths and she sure this is what it feels like to pass out. Her throat is already so sore from crying the day before, and then with her mom earlier, she's not even sure she has anything left to give. Finally the tears spill out and her lungs allow her to take in a huge breath before she's sobbing uncontrollably. How has she not shriveled up into nothing after losing so many tears in the past 2 days?

Gloria gasps after reading the note and slouches down next to her daughter, pulling Santana's head into her chest and stroking her hand though her hand.

"I am so sorry, baby. Shhh. It's okay." Gloria's sympathy goes deeper than just reading the words Santana has just found. But the irony of them, knowing Brittany can't love someone forever who she doesn't remember. She inhales as much air as she can and readies herself to tell her daughter what she knows, worried her daughter's hatred might envelope her again after hearing the news.

"Santana-"

"Give that to me." Santana interrupts with possessive malice in her voice that her mother has never heard come from her daughter before. She quickly feels the floor next to her for Brittany's note and hands it over.

Santana digs feverishly through the purse that is laying next to her. She pulls out her phone and almost cracks the screen, typing the numbers from the note into her phone. She brings the phone up to her ear. Her brows pull down and her mouth forms a tight line when she hears that the line has been disconnected.

She gets up quickly and grabs the box as she heads downstairs. She was going to find her. She knows all she needs to find her now, the elusive information she never had before was under her bed the whole time. If she could kick her ass right now she would.

"SANTANA!" Gloria calls after her daughter.

"I have to go. I have to find Brittany. That bastard told me she didn't remember me. Fucking liar, I swear I'll chop his balls off…" She begins to mutter obscenities and different ways she plans on torturing Brittany's father.

"He didn't lie!" Her mother shouts down the hall way, causing Santana to stop in her tracks and turn her head slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Baby. Brittany doesn't remember you, not because she forgot from time…her parents called me a few months after you left. I tried to tell you, but you would have nothing to do with anything I had to say…"

"What-What did her parents tell you?" Santana asks through gritted teeth. Everything that has happened is going to make her snap soon and she struggles to remain in control of her emotions.

"They…They got Brittany hypnotized to forget you, mija."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, okay. So now you all know. Now, I'm perfectly aware that in reality you can't be hypnotized to forget someone, or so I've read...but in my fictional story, you can...even though it's insane. **

**Oh and I don't want anyone thinking my Puck is a bad guy. He was pretty drunk too and just being... well, Puck. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! =) I just want you all to know that I think all of my readers are awesome btw. =D**


	10. Chapter 10

"They did what?" Santana cocks her head to the side thinking she must have misheard her mother. People don't get hypnotized, that's only shit they put in stupid movies, not real life.

"They had some lady hypnotize her, baby. I told them you went looking for her and asked if there was anyway we could work things out and that's when they told me. They said she didn't even know your name. Lo siento baby…"

Santana stands there. She just stands there, frozen, unable to move or speak or do anything. Brittany had no idea who she was. Her parents found a way to get the only person she's ever loved to completely forget about her. What she wants to do was scream, no cry, go punch something, hit anything, throw herself on the ground, vomit, choke her mother for not telling her sooner, kill something, hate herself, hate Brittany for forgetting even if it wasn't her fault. She doesn't do any of those things, though.

Instead what Santana does is nod her head, just once. Once to let her mom know she heard her…once to shake away all the feelings that crashed into each other from her stomach to her chest and to her head. After she gives a strong nod she turns on her heel and proceeds down the stairs.

"Mami, I will be back to get that stuff later. I'm sorry but I need to leave." She calls from the stairs.

"But…but where are you going?" Gloria calls after her.

"To wherever Brittany is." Santana whispers as she looks at the best thing she's ever found under her bed.

Nothing is going to keep her from Brittany, not her loss of memory, not the miles upon miles she knows are separating them, and certainly not her parents that she knows had to have broken some sort of law doing that to their own daughter. No, she plans on finding out where exactly Brittany's parents took her and making her remember everything. She might not know much about hypnosis, but she knows there is no way Brittany can forget her once she has her in her arms. Even so, she would start all over if she had to. If Adam Sandler can do it for 50 first dates, then she could do it for Brittany.

* * *

><p>Lima, OH. Present Day<p>

Brittany got to school late, after forcing herself away from the toilet that morning. The night before was taking its toll on her and she decided to walk to school instead of driving. She thought she was making a good decision because she still felt sorta drunk, but when she stepped off her front porch and saw that her car was no where in sight, she realized she really had no choice regardless.

As she's walking up the steps of her high school her cell phone buzzes. She jumps and curses whoever just scared her while she was fiercely hung over.

WHERE R U BITCH? I THOUGHT U JUST LEFT ME AT THAT GOD FORSAKEN PARTY BUT U DIDN'T DIE DID U?

Brittany squeaks and quickly types in her response.

IM SO SRY QUINN! I WAS WHITE GIRL WASTED. WALKN N2 SKOOL NOW

The hallways are silent, all but for the creepy Janitor pushing his mop bucket towards the boy's restroom and mumbling something under his breath. Brittany starts a friendly wave and opens her mouth to greet the only soul in the hallway, but quickly bites back her words when he turns to her and gives her a nasty glare and speeds up his pace.

"Well that wasn't very nice. I though high school janitors were elementary school janitors that got promoted. He should be happy."

"Ah, Miss Pierce, I see you're still just as talkative with yourself as always." Coach Sylvester comes from around the corner and stops in front of the still dizzy blonde. "Get to class blondie, which ever one I'm speaking to."

Quinn is sitting in the back of science class looking so alone and bored by herself at her and Brittany's shared lab table. When Brittany brushes past the teacher trying not to be caught being tardy Quinn lets her eyes roll.

"Brittany, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean we can't all see you." The teacher turns around and simply points her finger towards the back of the classroom, motioning for Brittany to take her seat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gerald."

Brittany shuffles her feet across the room and past the snickers.

"What happened to you last night?" Quinn leans towards Brittany when she plops down in the seat next to her.

"Mercedes drove me home. I was dizzy and even Artie had to help me because I couldn't walk." Brittany slams her head down onto her arm that is resting on the table in front of them. "I'm never drinking again." She huffs out.

"Yeah, well, somebody could have given me a heads up that I wasn't going to have a ride home." Quinn rolls her eyes and starts writing the notes that Mrs. Gerald has already started writing down on the board.

"How did you get home?" Brittany wonders aloud after a few silent moments.

"Um…Puck. He took me home early this morning…." She whispers the last part.

Brittany nods her head in understanding until she grasps what Quinn might actually be telling her. Her head stops its nod and starts shaking. She leans into Quinn.

"Did you and Puck…did he…did you use his bathroom?"

Quinn was cringing until Brittany asked her final question. She looks around the room as if questioning if that was really what Brittany was asking her.

"Yes. I used his bathroom." She answers with a raised eye brow.

Brittany just clucks her tongue and lays her head back down on her arms.

She ignores the teacher placing the dead frog on her table. She ignores Quinn's look of disgust at the thought of dissecting the amphibian. It's not as if she planned on falling asleep there, but soon her eyes are feeling heavier and heavier and her breathing evens out perfectly for sleep. The teacher's voice in the front of the class room, instructing them on how to properly slice open the frog, slowly transforms into the noise the teachers make in Charlie Brown until it fades into nothing and Brittany falls fast asleep against her arms.

* * *

><p>Tampa, Florida. Summer 2005<p>

"_Nana, why do you want to move out here? What's wrong with where we live?" I pout up to my grandmother who is leaning over me while a few movers walk past us and into her new home. _

"_Because this is where us old folks come to relax, darling." I don't understand what she means. She's always resting and relaxing and watching old movies. I don't see why she has to move all the way out here to do those things now. _

"_Did they take your movie channel off the tv's in Santa's Fe?" I tilt my head in wonder. _

_She pokes at my nose with her finger and laughs at me. I start to ask her again when someone runs right into my side. There's only one other person here that's my size so when I hear, "You're it!" I don't question it. I move too fast for her and poke her in the shoulder, mimicking her and start running around to the other side of my Nana's new home. _

_Santana is right behind me. I force my legs to move even faster, and they do. I can't even hear her feet behind me anymore, so I turn around and notice that she isn't behind me anymore. I walk cautiously back the way we came. There's a lake on my right and a few trees. I can hear the sounds of the water rippling, the sound of sprinklers off in the distance, and a few animal noises. _

"_San?" I call into the empty space in front of me. Maybe she got lost. _

"_Gotcha!" she hollers as she tackles me to the ground. _

_We are both laughing and fighting for dominance as we roll around in the tall grass. Santana pins me easily. She looks down at me like she won something she already knew she was going to win and sticks her tongue out at me. _

_All of a sudden she is scrambling to get off of me as she screams abruptly. I follow her line of vision to a harmless frog that has hopped right next to me. _

"_It's just a frog, Santana." _

_I pick up the frog with both hands and push it out towards her. She stumbles back further, letting her hands guide her quickly away from me and the frog. _

"_It's gross." She tells me with her face contorted into a grimace. "Put it down before it pees on you and get warts all over your body. I won't be friends with a warty girl." _

_I pout at her and then place the frog down gently in the direction of the water. I look up at her through my light blonde eye lashes. _

"_You really wouldn't be my friend?" I ask her seriously. _

"_Of course I would. I just didn't want you holding it anymore. What if you kissed it and it turned into your prince and then you didn't have time to play with me anymore?" _

_I look back at the hopping, slimy frog and try to imagine kissing it. Now, that's gross. _

"_I don't want to kiss a frog, San." I don't think before I crawl over to the tan girl and place a wet kiss on her puffy lips. "There, you can be my prince and we can play together forever." _

_She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm a GIRL Brittany. I can't be a prince…I'll be your princess though and you can keep me forever."_

* * *

><p>"Um Brittany? What are you doing?" Quinn is looking pointedly at Brittany and forcing back a laugh.<p>

Brittany picks her head up groggily and wipes away any drool that might have spilled onto her chin.

"Stop making kissy faces and help me with this frog."

Brittany just smiles lazily at her. She's almost desensitized to these Santana dreams now, but she doesn't deny how happy they make her sometimes, especially when they are light.

Quinn hands Brittany the extra scalpel and starts the splicing first. Brittany takes the sharp blade, rubs her head with her free hand, and watches the other girl's skilled movements. The sight of the blood that comes pouring slowly out of the frog's belly only reignites her strong need to throw up everything in her stomach.

She quickly gets up and runs out of the classroom, holding her hand to her mouth the whole way to the girl's bathroom. When she reemerges, after she's certain there is nothing left in her stomach, she bumps into Artie.

"Umph." Artie looks up at the blonde and fixes his crooked glasses. "Oh hey Brittany!"

"Hi Artie." It's not that she isn't super excited about running into him after she just puked up everything in her stomach…it was just, well it was that exactly.

"Are you ready to practice our duet today after school?"

"Sure am!" She did lighten up at that. She almost forgot that Artie and Mercedes offered to switch partners, so that she wouldn't have to sing with Puck after everything that happened last night. "I'll see you then!"

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Present Day.<p>

A baby was wailing in the seat of the shopping cart, people were rushing in and out of the doors, and 2 kids were trying their best to be sneaky and steal a couple of candy bars. Santana stood at the counter of the photo development at Walgreens, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the nerdy kid with acne all over his face to develop the film she had brought in.

As soon as she left her mother's house she googled Love in Action and called their office line. She spoke to Patricia White and claimed to be a journalist that was at the protest over the weekend, and she needed Mr. Pierce to sign a waiver so he could be part of their anti gay documentary. She was more than willing to give her his office number in Lima, Oh. Now she was just killing time before her flight.

"Uh…Miss. Lopez. Yo-Your film is ready." The puny excuse for a teenage boy informs the Latina from behind the counter.

She snatches up the pictures and exits the store. She walks to the same limo she had the night before, opens the back door and slides in. The sound proof glass partition separating her from the driver starts to slide down.

"Not now." Two words are all she mutters before the divider goes back up without any question from Roger.

Santana looks down at the pictures in her hand, still in the paper folder, unopened. She's not sure if she can even handle seeing what's inside. Brittany has done something like this before.

She once stole Santana's digital camera while the brunette was asleep and snapped a few photos of her. They were of a dreaming Santana, drool and all. In some of the pictures you could plainly see a pale hand holding a feather and tickling the sleeping girl with it. Santana's face looked so embarrassing that when she woke up the next morning and saw them on her camera she quickly deleted them, with the sound of Brittany chuckling in the background.

Santana wonders if these pictures would be like that. She remembers the night Brittany referred to in the letter. They had gone camping for the night and Santana refused to bring her expensive digital camera with them after Brittany explained she would throw anything she had at a bear if it tried to attack them. So Brittany brought her parents' older one, one that took film, instead.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Spring 2008<p>

It's the weekend staring their spring break. The weather has been nice all month and it was perfect all day, the best Saturday to start their week of spring break. They decided early on that they would spend the night in the woods near their tree house. It's the first time either parent allowed this to even happen, and it did take some persuading on Santana's and her dad's part. Santana whined about how they would be in high school next year and they needed to learn to have some independence. Victor convinced Brittany's parents that he would buy them the best tent money could by and he would keep his cell on incase they needed any rescuing in the middle of the night.

It was supposed to be Santana's weekend with her dad but he had a date that he was expecting to last well into the night and was eager to have the girls out of the house, and true to his word he let them pick out the most expensive tent they could find.

"I can't believe my parents let me do this! This is going to be so awesome!" Brittany skips through their usual path in the woods.

"Yeah, and you know what this means, don't you?" Santana asks a little unsure, actually. Of course she was excited for smores and making a fire and the independence that came with camping by themselves, but she was looking forward to much more than that.

"Of course I do silly!" Brittany grabs Santana by the wrist and twirls her around. "It means…I can make you scream as loud as I want with out worrying our parents will hear you." She spoke into Santana's ear giving the other girl goose bumps before wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and slowly sucked Santana's ear lobe into her mouth, biting down softly. Brittany's nuzzles her nose against a wet ear lobe and snakes one of her hands up Santana's front, reaching for her chest and grabbing hold of one of her breast.

"Uh…Britt…" Santana growls out as her hips back further into Brittany and her chest pushes out slightly. She all too suddenly breaks from Brittany's hold and pulls her along the path. They are walking even faster to their destination, eager to set up the tent all the more now. Santana's lady parts were throbbing with want after that. It was the first time Brittany had ever spoken to her like that, and her wandering hands might have helped push her along too.

Brittany just giggles to herself at the affect she has on the brunette and matches her pace. There was no denying she was just as excited as Santana to have some alone time.

After they struggled to set up the tent, make a small fire, and roast a few marshmallows, it was already starting to get dark. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly above them. The way they were twinkling made Brittany think the stars were just as excited as they were about their night.

"Look at the sky San, isn't it gorgeous." Brittany lays her head back on the blanket they were sitting on and points up at the night sky.

Santana looks up at the stars and the moon and then at the smiling blonde. Her lips are forming a content smile that reaches all the way to the excited glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, it sure is."

She puts her stick down and snuggles up against Brittany, her nose finding it's place in the crook of Brittany's neck and she places a light kiss there before she looks back up to watch the sky darken with the girl that was intertwining their fingers together.

Brittany starts humming a song, causing Santana to pull her closer, smile into her cheek, and dip her head so that she can hum into her neck, encouraging Brittany to sing.

"Cause our lips,  
>Can touch.<br>And our cheeks,  
>Can brush.<br>Our lips can touch,  
>Here."<p>

Santana brushes their cheeks together before placing a small kiss at the corner of Brittany's mouth, causing Brittany to smile and stop the song.

"Mmm. Keep singing." Santana whines.

With her smile never faltering, she continues her song.

"Where you are the one, the one,  
>That lies close to me.<br>Whispers, 'Hello,  
>I've missed you quite terribly.'" <p>

Santana tightens her hold and moves her leg over Brittany's and starts rubbing her foot slowly up and down. Brittany stumbles over a few of the lyrics as her cheeks begin to flush. She can feel the heat start from her toes and work its way up her entire body.

Santana nudges Brittany's throat with her nose, while her hand finds its place on Brittany's exposed stomach. She moves her fingers across Brittany's flesh like an ice skater on the rink. She makes figure eights and circles until she starts spelling out words.

"Now there's no place else,  
>I could be, but,<br>Here in your arms."

She spells out 'I LOVE YOU' a couple of times before Brittany finally stops singing and looks down at Santana. Dark brown eyes are already staring up at her when she looks down.

"I love you too", Is all she says before Santana's finger starts a new word.

'I-W-A-N-T-S' And then her finger trails down past the waist band of Brittany's Capri pants and under her pink lacy underwear. She tickles her fingers lower and lower, never breaking eye contact with the brilliant blue eyes next to her.

Brittany's hips buck up slightly just before Santana reaches her center, before she rolls over on top of Santana with a smirk.

"I'm sorry…What was that? I didn't understand…" She teases.

"Oh, nothing." Santana plays along, as she looks anywhere but the eyes looking down at her. She looks back at the tent behind them and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

Brittany lowers her head until their faces are inches apart, "gimme that lip." She demands, before she's sucking it into her own mouth after Santana lets out a sigh.

Santana wraps her legs tightly around the girl above her as they lose themselves in the kiss. It's playful and sweet and becoming more and more needy. When Santana pulls Brittany's pelvis into her own with her strong calves, grunting as she does it, Brittany knows its time they go inside the tent. She doesn't want the baby raccoons and squirrels to witness what they are about to do…and by the way Santana's already rolling her hips underneath of her they need to go now.

Brittany breaks away from the kiss and looks down at a confused Santana. Her lips are pink and swollen and her eyes are dark and lustful. Brittany doesn't say a word before she's lifting them both off the blanket and leading them inside the tent, Santana's legs still wrapped around her.

She lays Santana down as gently as possible and reaches into her bag. She pulls out her parent's old camera and snaps a picture of an unexpected Santana.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but you look SO hot right now I had to." Brittany defends her picture taking.

"Hmm. That gives me an idea…." Santana glances to the camera, "leave that out."

Brittany places it next to Santana's head with a knowing smirk.

"Now, c'mere." Santana says as she beckons with her index finger.

Brittany smiles and leans down, gives Santana a quick peck, sits back up and throws off her shirt.

"This is going to be the best night of your life, Santana Lopez." The blonde says before crashing her lips into Santana's and snaking her hand up the other girl's shirt, desperate to feel the sensation of Santana's hard nipples rolling softly between her fingers.

It was in the dead of night when the two were finally spent. Brittany finds herself again on top of Santana, only this time they are wrapped around each other, holding on for dear life, sweaty and naked and possessed by the other. Santana has already passed out and Brittany isn't far from sleep herself.

She looks down at the sleeping brunette and smiles warmly. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Brittany has always thought so. Every time she's sleeping with the blonde she has the most adorable half smile on her face, like she couldn't be more content with life. She wonders how she can smile so sweetly in her sleep, and what she must be dreaming of.

Brittany carefully shifts herself so she is spooning Santana now and reaches behind her for the camera they used through out the night. She looks at the top to see how many photos they have left to take. Just two.

She thinks back to the time when she took pictures of Santana when she was asleep about a year ago, and how she had deleted them the next morning, she was so mortified. Brittany thinks to her self and smiles. She extends her arm out with the camera and faces it towards them.

She wraps the arm the Santana is lying on around her chest and snaps a picture. The flash causes Santana to shift a little and then relax again. Brittany lets out the breath she was holding and reaches the camera up again. For the last picture she places a soft kiss to Santana's cheek, closes her eyes, and takes the final picture.

Santana stirs again, only this time she rolls over and faces Brittany. In her sleep she reaches out for the blonde and snuggles into her chest, like she's done almost every night they've fallen asleep together since they were 8.

Brittany sets the camera down carefully and wraps her arms around Santana again. She gives her one last kiss on her forehead before settling herself down for sleep, hoping that when Santana sees the pictures she just took she will think they are too cute together to erase.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Present Day.<p>

The pictures are sprawled out on her lap. The majority of them are of naked bodies pressed up against one another. They are blurry and an occasional finger is blocking part of the frame. Some are close ups of them kissing, of Brittany sucking tenderly on Santana's neck, on her chest, her thigh…. some are of Santana's hand hidden away between Brittany's legs, of her kissing her way down Britt's stomach. There's one of Santana getting a taste of Brittany. Santana's feels her cheeks flush.

She finally gets to the end of the pile and sees a couple of pictures she doesn't remember taking. She rolls her eyes and smiles. They were taken while she was asleep, of course. The only difference between these and the ones Brittany had taken before are that the new ones include Brittany in them. They are both naked, hair a mess, and Brittany holding Santana like she's belonged in her arms all her life.

When Santana starts crying, holding the pictures close to her heart and tapping the ring she slipped onto her pinky finger against them, the divider in the front of the limo goes down again.

"We're almost to the airport Miss Lopez." Roger informs her.

"Okay. Thanks." Santana's voice cracks.

Before the partition goes up again Santana is hit in the head with a small package of Kleenex's.

"Thought you could use 'em." And the glass goes up again.

Santana laughs quietly as she wipes away her tears. She makes a mental note to write a letter or something to the company Roger works for and compliment what a great employee they have. Consideration with out over stepping boundaries is a fine line, and he walks it perfectly.

They reach the airport not 5 minutes later. Roger opens the door for Santana and offers a hand to help her out. He grabs her bag from the trunk and before he has the chance to hand them to her to she engulfs him in a thankful hug.

"Thanks a lot…Jeeves." She tells him with a wink.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck Miss Lopez… with anything and everything." He says it with the utmost sincerity.

* * *

><p>Lima, OH. Present Day.<p>

Harold Pierce sits at his office desk going over the newest arrivals' paperwork into the male house. They just gradated 2 of the men from the house a couple of weeks ago. They were pleased with their restoration from being trapped in sexual sin and were now filling those 2 openings with new sinful souls.

They usually house about 6 individuals per house. They have homes for women and men, ex-gays and ex-lesbians. They have house parents that over see them in between bible and therapy sessions.

He is going over the final paperwork and updating the computer system with their files when his door bursts open with excessive force and he hears the loud clicking of heels pounding angrily against the hard wood floor. He looks up and comes face to face with Santana Lopez.

"Hello, Harold." Santana greets him with an acidic smile. "Here's how it's gonna go down. You're going to tell me every last detail about how you violated your daughter by hypnotizing her to forget me and I'll think about not crushing your ball sack beneath these 6 inch heals I wore today. Got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took a little longer than normal! Hope you enjoyed it, though =) Wonder what Harold will tell Santana about Brittany and the whole hypnosis thing... and she's in Lima... Brittany is in Lima...hmmm. ;)**

**Let me know what you think! **

**The song is Here in Your Arms by Helloogoodbye **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I've been taking longer to update for anyone who is keeping track! But I was chapters ahead and now I'm updating chapter to chapter. Damn vacations gettin in the way of writing! Anyways, here's chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The meek office is stilled into tense silence making it harder for Santana to breath. Not that the confident scowl that is splayed on her face shows any signs of breaking.<p>

When Harold finally speaks her lungs are finally able to take in some of the stale air in a quick and quiet sigh. There is no way she is going to let him see the terror that's fluttering around inside of her, not this man that she now only views as a monster with exceptional bone structure.

Harold clears his throat and rights himself in his pleather office chair.

"Santana… seems you've finally found your voice, I was beginning to wonder when it would return. I can assure you I don't have the slightest idea what you're referring to, though." He says smoothly and dismissively, picking up a stack of paper and setting them back in a metal bin.

"Oh cut the crap, my mother told me what you did. Now, I'm sure I can get my private detectives to find out everything I want to know…Or you could just grow some balls and tell me yourself." Santana crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head as a bet and a warning all wrapped into one.

"Sit down." Harold practically growls and motions for his intruder to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Santana looks back at the door of the office and closes it before making her way over to the chair and taking a seat. She crosses her leg over the other and leans back, looking expectantly at Harold. She couldn't wait until this was over so she wouldn't have to look at his face any longer. It was making her skin crawl and itch just being this close to him and not beating the shit out of him. She scratches the inside of her arm from the thought as she waits for Harold to begin.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened, but when I'm done I don't want you finding my daughter. I will do ANYTHING to keep her away from you if you are not already aware of that. She does have a good life…a wonderful life."

"Whatever you say crazy, just get on with the damn story."

Harold shakes his head exasperated and takes a final breath before saying the words he never expected to tell anyone, let alone Santana Lopez.

"When we left Santa Fe, Brittany was upset. That's to be expected. She was taken away from the only place she knew and from her best friend. As much as her mother and I hated your relationship with our daughter because of its corruption, we do understand it felt very real for the two of you. This became all too clear in the weeks to come after our arriving in Lima." Harold gauges Santana's reaction, making sure she was listening.

She raises an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

"Brittany was a wreck. Every single day was worse than the one before, it was a challenge just to get her to eat. She refused to go to school to finish out the year. She cried, no mourned, every day. It was heart breaking, even knowing that this was best for her, for both of you." A beat. "About 3 weeks after we moved here Brittany finally realized we were not going to give in to her tantrums and move back. We couldn't let her go back there and into the arms of another woman. Our baby was not going to live a life of sin. She threatened to run away so many times, it became her mantra after every talk we had with her. One day she finally made it to the bus station and that was when we realized we had to do something. This was never going to end if we didn't do something, you must understand that. We love our daughter very much, seeing her in that much pain… it hurt us just as much as it hurt her, but we are children of the Lord and his grace only extends so far."

Harold clears his throat and reaches for the cup of water in front of him. Santana can't believe that Harold's views on God were correct. She wants to speak up, to ask him why he would worship God if he believed him to be such a merciless beast of a creator, but she doesn't want to risk him not finishing the story.

"Hypnosis was not our first choice. We tried regular therapy. She wouldn't speak. We tried coddling her. She wouldn't come near us. We tried everything we could think of. Finally the hypnotherapist that helped us get our daughter back. We were very unsure about her practices at first, but after seeing her work, we agreed it would be the best thing for Brittany. We took her to the office and that was it. When she came out she was oblivious to any of her pain from only hours before. She was happy and she hugged us both-"

"So she just walked up in there all, 'Yes, please hypnotize me today.'?" Santana interrupts with full skepticism.

"Well…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. What did you tell her to get her in there?"

"We told her we wanted her to go to one last therapy session and if she still wanted to go back to you when she was done we would go."

Santana dips her head down and shakes it, hiding the tears that are already making her eyes red and her vision blurry. She doesn't want him to see her cry but her heart is breaking all over again. Brittany thought she was going back to Santa Fe. She thought she was going in there so she could get back to Santana. How could her parents be so cruel? Santana feels her heart ice over and rage ooze out of every poor, her body unable to contain all the anger and hate she feels towards the man in front of her, sitting in his chair, looking at her with not even a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"You told her she was coming back to me and you went inside her head and erased me from it. You're sick and pathetic. You're so damn delusional you think God is going smite you down for having a daughter who is full of love and generosity, who just loves, indiscriminately. I love her with everything I have in me and she does too, she just doesn't know it. Just because she can't remember it doesn't mean it still isn't in there. All you did was erase a part of her." Santana speaks through gritted teeth, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"You're young. You think you know what you're saying but you know nothing of this world. We did what we had to. We protected our daughter the way we saw fit as her parents, and now she is happier than ever. She has a full life and is growing closer to God with each new day." Harold says as he stands up out of his seat.

"I can't be here anymore. You are sucking the life out of this room."

Santana stands and starts walking out of the door when Harold catches her elbow in his hand before she has the chance to reach the door. He leans into her and growls.

"Stay away from her. I'm warning you."

Santana takes advantage of his proximity and slams the heel of her shoe into his foot and twists. He drops her elbow and contorts his face in agony. Santana pushes deeper into his foot and leans into him now.

"I'm going to her, and I _dare_ you to try and stop me."

She lifts her foot and opens his office door fully, revealing two large guys standing on the other side just waiting for her to give them the signal to destroy the man still crumpled over in pain. She looks back at Harold and gives a smirk before leaving him alone and defeated.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Fall 2006<p>

A sleeping blonde is curled up on the couch next to a watchful brunette. Santana stares at Brittany and smiles weakly as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand lingers there as she thumbs at Brittany's still tear stained cheek trying to rid it of any evidence that the girl had been crying. Brittany shifts under her touch and turns her head the other way, revealing a red mark on her cheek just below her eye. Santana's chest tightens and her free hand balls up into a fist. She relaxes slightly when she feels Brittany nuzzle her cheek against the hand that was still on her face. Santana leans down carefully and places a soft kiss on Brittany's bruising cheek before sitting up and watching over her once more.

Brittany had come over a couple of hours earlier, trembling. When Santana opened the door to let the blonde in she instantly flung herself into Santana's strong arms and let her hold her together, knowing she couldn't do it herself. They stayed like that in the Lopez foyer for a few minutes with Santana holding onto Brittany's shaking body for dear life, cooing into her ear and rubbing her back with soothing strokes, before Santana felt she really needed to know what had her best friend so shaken up. She pushed the crying girl away so that she was at an arm's length.

"Britt-Britt, what's wrong?" Santana dared to ask. She had never seen Brittany like this before, and was scared of what the blonde might say. She hadn't even cried this hard when her grandmother passed away.

Brittany finally choked back enough sobs to get a sentence to pass through her lips. It was the same sentence she had been saying over and over again in her head and willing Santana to read her thoughts.

"H-He hit me." As soon as the words came out she began to shake again and started clawing at Santana's sweatshirt, begging her to engulf her in her protective hold again.

Santana forced her to stay put so that she could look her over. When the other girl finally stilled she brought her hands up to cup her face gently.

"Who hit you, Brittany?" She spoke low and seriously. She could already feel her muscles begin to tighten up, but kept her calm for Brittany's sake.

"My uncle….he's visiting and my dad left to do work things." She sniffed back a few more tears before continuing, "He was drinking a lot beer and got mad when I accidentally knocked one over while I was practicing my dance moves. I-I didn't know what else to do, so I ran here."

She moved forward and this time Santana let her fall back into her arms as she held her with renewed possessiveness. She never wanted to let her out of her arms again. How could her parents leave her with somebody who was drinking?

"Shh. It's okay, I've got you." Santana whispered against Brittany's shoulder.

She led her into the living room and wished that her mom was home to tell her what to do. She wasn't sure if she should call someone or go down to Brittany's house with a gun and start firing. She decided on staying put until her mother got home so they could call the police. She just wanted to hold her friend for now and let her know that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

When Brittany's sobs became less frantic Santana loosened her grip a little and started stroking blonde hair, trying her best to calm Brittany down even more. She just wanted her to feel safe.

"Where was your mom when this happened?"

"She's out with my aunt and their friends." Brittany spoke monotonously into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana just nodded while she thought of her next question.

"San, I don't want to go back there." Brittany said as she lifted herself away from the brunette. "I don't. I'm scared. I-I thought…" She trailed off as she looked down with sad eyes.

Santana cupped Brittany's cheek with one of her hands and nudged her so that she was looking into her eyes. "You thought what?"

"I don't know. I-I've never seen someone look so angry before. He was looking down at me when I was on the ground like he hated me…for spilling a drink. I was so confused. Then he lifted his hand again and I just moved. I got up and ran and I know he chased me to the door, but when I got out I think he stopped. I didn't think he was going to stop…"

Fresh tears were starting to well up in her foggy blue eyes again as she leaned into Santana's hand. "I thought of where to go that was safe and I just thought of you." She admitted as she bit back more tears.

Santana pulled her in once more and held her. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." She whispered as she felt Brittany's sobs slow and hiccups take their place.

Brittany fell asleep after a short while, drained from crying and Santana prays her mom will get home soon so they can go get Brittany's uncle and throw him in jail or something. Santana jumps when a knock at the door interrupts her thoughts.

She gets up carefully, as not to wake the slumbering girl next to her, and cautiously walks over to her front door. Her heartbeat quickens at the thought that it might be Brittany's uncle. When she finally reaches door she stands on her tip toes to peer out of the peep hole. Standing on her front porch looking all distorted was Brittany's dad. She breaths out a sigh of relief and opens the door quietly. He looks like a mixture of concerned and impatient.

"Hello Santana, is Brittany here? Her uncle said she left a couple of hours ago in a rush." Harold asks as he fidgets with the keys in his hands.

"You left your daughter with her drunk uncle, of course she left in a hurry." Santana crosses her arms across her chest and assumes a defiant stance. Clearly this man needed to be informed on how to take care of his daughter.

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrow and his head cocks to the side.

"Yeah. Her uncle…he hit her. He scared the hell out of her so she came here."

"That's preposterous. Tommy would never do that." He scoffs.

"He did do it! She's been crying for over an hour. She said he got mad when she spilt his beer and back-handed her across the face." Santana just about yells. Her face reddens with anger as her arms flail to reenact how she assumes the man hit her best friend.

Harold was quiet for a moment, soaking in all the new information.

"Hm. Well then I will definitely need to have a talk with him about this, but I'm here to pick up Brittany. It's late and she needs to come home."

"Is that man still there?"

"Yes…but like I said I will be having a very firm conversation with him and if I believe he did in fact hurt my daughter I will handle it appropriately." His impatience is building the longer he has to wait for this little girl to allow him to pick up his own daughter.

"I'm not letting you take her there while he is there. She said she didn't want to go back and I told her I'd keep her safe." For a twelve year old she speaks with such confidence that the grown man before her is momentarily at a loss for words. Santana is not intimidated by him in the slightest.

"Look here, Santana. I'm taking Brittany home." He states firmly. "I promise nothing will happen to her." He adds a bit softer.

"Nope." The stubborn girl shakes her head. "She's sleeping and I'm not letting her go back. She can stay here for now."

"I beg your pardon? I AM taking her home, I won't have some little girl telling me what to do with my own kid. This is ridiculous" He growls out, his aggravation boiling over. He moves to push past the small girl.

Santana lets her fear get the best of her, until she blinks it back and steps in his way. She quickly pulls at the door and repositions herself.

"I _dare_ you to try and take her away from here. I will call 1-800-4ACHILD and have the police surrounding your house in 3.5 seconds." She stands as tall as she can to make her frame match her great big threat.

Harold notices the glint in her eye and the firmness of her resolve. Her voice never weakened once and her eyes are challenging him to go against her words that were dripping with finality. She was the bravest 12 year old he had ever seen and that shakes him in a way he never expected. It is clear to him then, that Brittany had one good best friend taking care of her, and if she felt this strongly about Brittany going back home, then maybe there was some truth in her words. His shoulders droop and he lets out a defeated sigh.

"First of all, I'm not sure where you even heard about that number." Harold shakes his head. "Second of all, you win. It's obvious you just want to keep your best friend safe, so I'll make sure when she comes home her uncle is gone and dealt with."

Santana smiles and beams all the pride she feels for winning an argument against an adult. Somehow, for Brittany she feels like she can do anything and this just feels like proof of that.

"I saw it on TV" She shrugs "….and thank you." Santana says with a thankful smile.

Harold nods his head and peaks behind the short girl to see his daughter sleeping soundly on the couch. He nods his head again and steps off the front porch and back towards his car, still in disbelief of what just happened.

* * *

><p>Lima, OH. Present Day.<p>

Brittany's final class just ended and she's making her way down the hallway and into the empty choir room. Empty expect for a smiling boy in a wheelchair and an older man sitting at a piano wearing a bored expression that does little to hide his discontent at being there after hours.

"Brittany, glad you made it. I've been going over a few songs I thought we could try out."

Brittany looks at him curiously, wondering how he had time to get this done before she got there. She thinks back to her walk from her last class and replays it. She's sure she didn't walk in slow motion.

"My last period was a free period." Artie says, noticing the wheels turning in Brittany's head. She merely makes an 'oh' face and slips her book bag off her shoulder. "Here these are a couple of songs I compiled last night that I thought we could try." Artie hands her over a sheet of paper with a short list of songs on it.

She reads over each song carefully and scrunches up her nose. She points to the last one and hands the paper back to him. "I know this one."

"Alright let's do this."

Artie gives the piano player a nod and he starts playing the familiar tune. Slowly the sounds start to fill up the room and Brittany lets herself smile and sway with the music. Artie nods his head along with the music until it comes time for him to start singing.

There's always that one person

That will always have your heart

You never see it coming

Cause you're blinded from the start

Know that you're that one for me

It's clear for everyone to see

Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Brittany dances around Artie skillfully and fluidly before she plops down onto him as he scoots his wheelchair around to the song. She sings her verse with an easy smile.

I don't know bout you all

But I know about us and uh

It's the only way

We know how to rock

I don't know bout you all

But I know about us and uh

It's the only way

We know how to rock

Artie wheels around a few more times during the song, glancing down at the blonde in his lap who is singing cheerfully.

Do you remember girl

I was the one who gave you your first kiss

Cause I remember girl

I was the one who said put your lips like this

Even before all the fame and

People screaming your name

Girl I was there when you were my baby

Brittany wiggles her butt against the boy she is sitting on and starts swaying to the music coming out of his mouth. She never realized what a good singer he was, which is the reason she's really getting into the music now. It's easy for her to dance along with the music and close her eyes letting the smooth lyrics wash over her and lead her into a million different dance moves in her head. She begins the chorus as if she were alone in her car singing along with the radio.

It started when we were younger

You were mine my boo

Now another brother's taken over

But its still in your eyes my boo

Even though we used to argue it's alright

I know we haven't seen each other

In awhile but you will always be my boo

Brittany leaps off of Artie's lap abruptly when she feels something poke her in the butt, something that was definitely not there before. She spins back around towards the blushing boy to see him covering up a brand new erection. Which only confirms what she already knew and her hands go flying up to cover the up the gasp that escapes her mouth.

"I am so s-sorry" Artie manages to get out before spinning his chair around so he can't witness Brittany openly gawking at him.

Awkward silence would be considered an understatement right now and Brittany immediately curses herself for embarrassing the boy further. She leans down and wraps her arms around his neck from behind and speaks into his ear with a grin.

"It's okay, Artie. I'm a sexy and I know it." She says seriously and as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I would be offended if that didn't happen. I'm sorry I got so surprised though. I would have loved to use a line like, 'is that a tuba in your pants or are you just glad I'm pretty much giving you a lap dance?'" she lets out a breathy laugh. "Or something like that."

This calms him down and he finally turns around with a smile on his face as she swats at his arm playfully.

"Maybe we should try a different song?" Artie suggests as he rolls back towards the piano and shoots a glare at the piano player who was stifling a laugh and then just offering up a nonchalant shrug.

Brittany shakes her head at the exchange before she hears something from the doorway to the choir room. She looks to the door and her eyes immediately fall on a bouquet of flowers on the ground. Her favorite, purple wildflowers. She walks cautiously towards the abandoned flowers and picks them up. They were beautiful. There had to be at least 2 dozen flowers with a few baby's breath thrown in. She wonders how her favorite flowers managed to get on the floor and thinks maybe they were from an alien who saw her amazing performance and beamed them down from space, so she looks over the flowers for any green slime. Instead she finds a small strategically placed card within the bouquet. She opens it up and reads it.

'I found you', was all that was written on the card. It was written in swirly girl penmanship and had a heart at the end.

Brittany looks up from the card and towards the hallway. She notices one person rounding a corner in the empty hallway and starts walking to the mysterious person. She could tell it was a girl by the way she walked, but she had a hat on and too many layers of clothing on for her to be sure who it was, especially from the back.

When Brittany finally makes it toe the end of the hallway and peaks around the corner the girl is no where in sight.

"Hmm. That was weird." Brittany speaks out loud to herself just as her ex coach is walking by. She looks over Coach Sylvester just in time to see her shaking her head. She had been caught talking to herself for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>Lima, OH. A little while earlier.<p>

Santana checks herself out in the rental car mirror, careful to make sure her over sized sunglasses and hat were placed perfectly on her head so that no one would be able to tell who she was. She didn't need a swarm of high school fans swarming her while she was searching for Brittany.

Content with her disguise she reaches over to the passenger seat and grabs the bouquet she had ordered for Brittany the night before. She had picked them up after she had her talk with Mr. Pierce and couldn't wait to see the look on Brittany's face when she got them. How could anyone know her favorite flower if they didn't know her? Just incase she needed that extra proof for Brittany to know they knew each other and were madly in love. Although, she is kinda confused about the whole hypnosis thing. Since they were Brittany's favorite flower because they were the ones that were in the field the night of their first date would they still be her favorite?

Santana eagerly steps out of the car and makes her way into the daunting halls of William McKinley High School. She had never been to a real high school since she ran away from home and hired a private tutor for schooling once she got signed. She looks around the near empty building and takes in a deep sigh. Brittany is in the same building as her. She is here somewhere and soon they will be together again.

Santana heads towards where she was told the choir room would be. She made sure to call the school a head of time and bribe her way into making them tell her where Brittany Pierce was. The bribe being that she would perform one song for their school prom that she wasn't really planning on following through with. It's not her fault the woman didn't get it in writing.

As she's walking quite impatiently down the last hallway to her destination she hears the tell tale signs of singing coming from one of the rooms. The song playing was one she knew very well, My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys. It was one that made her cry one night when it came on the radio because it reminded her of Brittany. She kind of always thought of this as their song ever since they were younger.

She finally reaches the door to the room that the music was coming from and looks inside. There she is, the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, her Brittany. She is taller, her hair is a little bit longer, her chest is more pronounced, and her legs have a definite tone that they didn't have so much of a few years ago, but other than that she hasn't changed much. She is bouncing around the room rhythmically while some boy with glasses in a wheelchair sings Usher's first lines.

Santana watches the two perform their little duet, frozen in her place. She had a thousand things planned out in her head to say to Brittany when she finally found her, but now she can't think of a single thing to do or say. She wants to barge into the room and wrap her tightly in her arms, but she can't even move. Brittany pounces on the boy and begins singing and dancing in his lap.

Santana tilts her head and narrows her eyes at the scene in front of her. Then like a tidal wave Mr. Pierce's words from the other day smack her in her face and almost take out her legs.

'Brittany has a new life now. She has lots of friends and a boyfriend that she loves'

'She loves her boyfriend. Not you, never you.'

It's then that she becomes excruciatingly aware that they are singing a love song. She can feel her hands clam up and her throat dry out at the realization and Harold's words still swimming around in her head as she watches the girl she loves singing in the lap of what is most likely her boyfriend.

The song comes to an abrupt halt when she witnesses Brittany jump out of the boy's lap, revealing his boner. Santana almost barfs in her mouth and her blood boils. She clings onto a moment of hope upon seeing the blonde's face resemble her own surprise and disgust, until Brittany leans over the wheelchaired boy and wrap her arms around his neck, whispering something in his ear.

That was it, she can't take another second of this. Santana drops the bouquet to the ground and turns around. How could she compete with Brittany's new life and crippled boyfriend. She would have to be a horrible person to want to mess that up.

Still, Santana can't fight the feeling that they belonged together. Brittany's eyes didn't hold the same amount of light and they once did. She was missing that sparkle in her eye that came around every time they were together, as much as it looked like she was enjoying herself. But how is she to bring herself to break up the girl she loves with the boy it seems she has found to love, regardless of what she wants to see in those blue eyes.

Maybe it is all in her head, maybe Brittany loves this boy now, and she can't help the gut wrenching feeling that breaking up Brittany and crippled guy might send her to hell, not that she thinks it's much worse than what she just went through. As much as she wants to stomp in there and re break his legs, she can't.

She glances over her shoulder once more before quickening her pace. She'll figure something out. She knows she will, but for now she needs to calm the boiling blood swirling through her veins and pounding in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna hate how I ended that chapter. Honestly, I hate it too. (I thought about changing it a hundred times) But it's necessary for where I'm taking the story. & I will tell you that I wouldn't commit to writing an entire story if Brittany and Santana weren't endgame...if that's not obvious. **

**Review and let me know what you thought. =) I'll try to get the next chapter up a little quicker! **


	12. Chapter 12

Los Angeles, CA. Present Day.

The wind is still but the house is creaking all the same. She curses at herself for imagining noises and blaming them for her lack of sleep as of late. Santana sits up, disentangles herself from her comforter and looks at the clock beside her.

1:42 AM.

The groan that slips past her lips and blows at her loose hair fills her empty home with the unexpected sound and it echoes back to her. She runs her hands through her thick dark hair that looks even darker in the blackness of the night, and huffs again.

She hasn't been able to sleep through the night for the past week, not since she saw Brittany with that…boy. Sure, she knows the trip to Lima was impulsive and she should have thought it through, but there really is no preparing yourself for _that_.

Santana cracks her neck and pulls her restless legs out of bed. She might as well do something since sleep won't have her, she can't imagine going back to sleep anyways with these thoughts and images of a dancing Brittany running around in her head.

She pads across her bedroom and to the desk in the corner. The chair welcomes her with a low squeak and she pulls out the drawer for her pencil and notebook.

'_Britt-Britt, _

_I saw you last week, you are still the most stunning thing I have ever seen, seriously, there are no words, but…. I was so angry. I found out what your mom and dad did to you and, Brittany, I don't think I've ever felt so angry or so betrayed, for the both of us. I've never wanted to claw the eyes out of so many people before in my life. Your mom. Your dad, I hate that guy, I really do. That four-eyed crip you were dancing with. Do you know what it feels like to have your heart drop through your chest, roll into another room, and get rolled over by a wheelchair? Because that's what happened to me that day. _

_Please tell me that was for some sort of charity. Like Make-A-Wish foundation: I want to spend some QT with a hot blonde. Ugh. It was probably just your boyfriend and you're so kind and sweet and amazing you see past the wheel chair and horrible fashion sense. It's one of the reasons I love you after all. I still love you, Brittany. No matter what….and I know somewhere inside of you that you love me too. A boy could never take my place._

_I know he can't make you feel the way I can. I mean, can he even have sex? Even if he can I know he doesn't have my skills. There's never going to be anyone that knows your body the way I do.'_

Santana gives herself a satisfied smirk when a memory hits her.

'_Remember the first time you let me go down on you? God, I will never forget that night. I could never forget tasting you for the first time. You were so nervous, but I could see the excitement in your eyes with every flutter at the same time. I wanted it so bad and so did you. _

_It was Halloween night and your parents refused to let you dress up and go hang out with all of our friends. You were so upset because all you cared about was celebrating the holiday that advocates people dressing up as fluffy animals and taking candy from strangers. You used to force me to go with you and your parents to the local church and walk around the field they called a parking lot and partake in their annual 'Trunk or Treat'. The church exclaimed it had nothing to do with the devil's holiday, but everyone still dressed up and collected candy from the church members' cars. _

_This year though, we were thirteen and too old to collect candy so your parents wanted us to help hand out bible pamphlets with a pack of Smarties attached to them. We casually declined, telling them we'd much rather stay home and watch movies. It was a lie of course so we could sneak out later and hit up Jenna's old brother's high school party. _

_For all the things you parents are, naive is not one of them. I'm not sure if it was the way you spoke too fast or the smirk I couldn't hide when you went so far as to give them a full list of which movies we planned on watching, but they were on to us. They set the alarm and changed the code so we couldn't leave. I would say that's the craziest thing I've ever heard of…until I found out they got you hypnotized…fucking fucks. _

_I guess the night ended up being better than some party anyways, and I kinda wanna rub it in their face how because of them I had my head between their daughter's legs for the first time. _

_We were snuggled up on the couch, watching movie #1 from the list. I was lying between your legs and on top of you, tucked securely under your chin. I loved it there. I felt every emotion you had from that spot. When something surprised you or made you laugh or made you whimper. All your feelings vibrated through to me so I knew what I was supposed to be feeling. I had a tendency of laughing at the wrong parts of movies. _

_It wasn't until we were half way through Hocus Pocus that I realized we had the house to ourselves. I don't think this thought had occurred to you yet because when I looked up at you with a sly grin I noticed you were actually into the movie. I nudged your throat with my nose and my tongue traced form the nape of your neck up to your jaw line. You got it then. _

_Your legs circled around my waist and you squeezed as your chest pushed up against mine. When I looked back up your head had fallen back on the couch pillow and turned slightly to the side. This was your way of telling me to go at it on your neck. So I did. _

_I found the spot where your neck meets your collarbone and sucked, that's your spot and I love it when I can make you moan louder than you think I can. I wanted to kiss and suck you there so much longer but the pressure on my back told me I was there almost long enough to leave a mark. Your parents would flip shit._

_I remember thinking of other places I wanted to mark you. I lifted off of you and tugged off your shirt exposing you torso and bare chest. God I'll never forget the way my mouth watered every time I saw you like that. You shimmered. I quickly dipped my head back down to take in a pert nipple and made you moan again, even louder this time. Your legs were clenching around me and your hands were squeezing my back again but it was a different squeeze….an encouraging one. _

_I moved down to your stomach and though you protested the absence from your chest, I took your flesh into my mouth all the same and alternated between biting down slightly and sucking. _

"_I want to mark you some where so I know your mine." It came out as a rumble through my chest and rasped out of my mouth. I wasn't used to my words sounding like that._

_You let out a gasp and I wasn't sure if it was at my words or what I was doing. That was the first night I found out you liked that… what I was doing and when I spoke to you during sexy times. _

"_I'm yours… I-I'm so yours." You finally breathed out. The way you said it was so fucking sexy, Britt, you have no idea. It was between breaths and it let me know I took your breath away. _

_I moved lower down your stomach trailing down a path of kisses until your shorts got in my way. I knew where I wanted to go, but I wasn't ready. I know my chest was pounding so hard when I thought about it too. Instead I scooted myself lower down and placed soft kisses up your inner thigh. I think it was my way of getting us both used to the idea of where I was heading. _

_I could feel the heat coming off of you in waves. The closer I got to your center the more you squirmed. I made sure to mark your inner thigh as my own too. I stopped when I reached the bottom of your short shorts and looked up at you as I trailed my fingertips from your ankle up to your thighs around and up your hips and to the waistband of your shorts. You bit down on your bottom lip and sucked it into your mouth. _

_My stomach dropped at the sight and I couldn't resist moving up your body and crashing my lips into yours. I claimed them as my own for who knows how long. When I finally broke away for air I looked into your eyes and noticed how dark they were. They were a shade I knew well, and even though I love your bright blues, when they greyed a bit it sent a shock to my core because I knew they only looked that way for me. The way they contrasted with your rosy cheeks and red lips were beautiful, and the squeak you made when I finally started tugging down your shorts just topped it off. _

_I disposed of your shorts and your underwear somewhere on the side of the couch before I started scooting my body back down again. That's when you stopped me. _

"_Wh-what are you doing, San?" you asked me._

"_I want to… taste you." _

"_I-I don't know. What if I don't taste good? You don't even like broccoli." _

_You are the cutest thing to ever walk this earth, I hope you know that. I have no problem reminding you of that every day, by the way. _

"_That's impossible. Trust me. I know you taste good." I told you. I was certain you would taste good. I could smell how good you tasted when I was down there and was practically drooling to have you in my mouth. _

_You let out a nervous sigh so I crawled back up to you again. I know my breath was unsteady and my arms were shaking both from the nerves and from holding myself up, but I knew exactly what to say to you so that you would just let go of your insecurities. _

_I leaned into your ear and breathed, "I want to make you lose control." _

_Your hips bucked up into me and I moaned as your naked center hit my bare thigh. You were so wet. You slowly spread your legs apart and draped one over the back of the couch while the other dropped to the side. I looked down at your hooded eyes and your smile and I knew then we were good to go. _

_I was slower this time…to make sure you knew everything was okay. I kept my mouth on your skin the entire way down. I love how soft you are. I breathed hot 'I love yous' down your stomach and nuzzled my cheek against your skin as my hands rubbed up and down your shivering thighs. You were anticipating the end of my journey as much as I was. I repositioned myself and brought my arms under your butt and wrapped them around your stomach with my palms flat against your skin. _

_My mouth went dry and then watered a second later when I was looking down at your center. You were wet and glistening and beautiful. You were absolutely gorgeous. I placed a closed mouth kiss on your swollen lips that were just begging to be touched. The smell was intoxicating and I didn't want to wait another minute. So I didn't. I parted my lips and took you in. The perfection of your taste in my mouth was indescribable. You were sweet and tasted like metal at the same time. The noise you made when my tongue slid up the length of your folds made me shutter. _

_You groaned and arched your hips into my mouth and I loved every bit of it. I ran my tongue up higher and circled my lips around your clit and sucked. You moaned out my name and I had to hold your hips down then. I smiled into you before I ventured further down. I teased at your entrance and hesitated for an instant, but shook it off and stuck my tongue out as far as it would go and dove in. I felt you suck in a breath before letting it out in an 'Oh' followed by a 'mm, San' when I curled my tongue inside of you. Your hands quickly found their place tangled up in my hair and your hips began a rhythm as you rode my tongue out._

_I loosened my grip on your hips and let them do their thing so I could have a free hand. I reached one hand from under you and up to your chest so I could grab a handful of your breast and caressed the flesh the best way I knew how. Your body did some sort of Shakira move, trying to push into my mouth and my hand at the same time. I tweaked at your nipple before letting my nails drag down your stomach leaving a path of goose bumps against your hot skin._

_Your panting was getting heavier and your hips more frantic. I could feel your walls tightening around my tongue with each thrust and twist and curl and I knew you were close to falling off the edge. I decided to give you a little shove when I brought my thumb over your bundle of nerves and pushed down at the same time I pushed my mouth and tongue into you as hard as I could. Your walls slammed shut around my tongue and you screamed my name. I almost came crashing down with you in that instant. It was harder then to move my tongue in and out of you so I stilled it for the most part while I worked you down with my thumb circling your clit. _

_When you finally relaxed I climbed back over you and admired your sweaty skin that glowed more than shimmered now and kissed you neck, then your mouth. Your eyes widened at first when you tasted yourself on my lips but soon your groggy hands pulled me down and you deepened the kiss. I smiled into it. _

"_See, I told you, you taste good." I gloated. _

"_mm." is all you said back. You just kissed me.'_

Santana's cheeks are red and flustered and she finally drops her goofy grin.

"Fuck it. After this damn gig in New York I have to go to I am so finding you again and I'm going to show you all the ways that I'm better than that stupid boy."

Her words echo against the walls of her empty house and she smiles because she knows the truth of them echo back to her. She takes to her twitter account that always seems to keep her entertained when she can't sleep. The fact that the light from the screen makes her eyes sleepy has a little to do with that as well.

She looks through a few entertainment news gossip. A rumor is going around that Rhianna and Chris Brown are finally not speaking any more. Santana smiles to herself and sends Chris a tweet.

'Stop making my boo upset with mean song lyrics assbreath. Go get her some cake cake cake #thinkgsrhiannawouldsay and make things all better before I tell Miss Minaj what you said about Roman! Muah'

She scrolls down on her feed and sees the Brisol Palin is tweeting digs at the President for speaking out publicly for gay rights. With a shake of the head and scowl on her face her fingers start their angry rant.

'Look hear solo mommy dearest. Shut your ignorant mouth and call it quits on your 15 minutes of fame. Go take your daughter to your teen wedlock classes and get something productive done with your day. Spreading hate is nothing to be proud of.'

"Great my PR team is going to have a field day with that." She says to herself while she deletes most of her tweet and simply leaves.

'Spreading hate is nothing to be proud of.'

A yawn shakes through her body and her eyes finally seem to haze over, so she replies to a tweet from Shay Mitchell and a few fans and tweets one last thing before attempting sleep again.

'New York City tomorrow night for the big #Tox opening!'

* * *

><p>Lima, Oh. Present Day.<p>

It's been a week since Brittany and Artie had their awkward duet practice. After deciding to forgo the sappy love song duets, Artie let her pick out a duet she wanted to sing.

She chose, 'Me Against the Music' by Britney Spears and Madonna. Needless to say Artie was a little confused and upset about her decision to have him sing a girl part, but she justified her actions by telling him Kurt did it all the time. He felt bad enough for his…excitement…so he agreed reluctantly.

Also, in the week since then Brittany and Quinn found out that Rachel and Finn were not actually dating. Sure, Finn had broken up with Quinn to be with Rachel but apparently she wasn't having that. He came running back to Quinn immediately, but after she told him about hooking up with Puck at that party they decided dating wasn't no longer in the cards for them. It went a lot smoother than Brittany had anticipated.

Now it's the night before the glee club leaves for New York and Brittany is eating dinner with her family. Things have been even more strained lately and the dinner table they haven't really found the time to eat around has fallen into its usual awkward silence. Brittany scrapes a way at her full plate, making any kind of noise to stop her ears from humming through the dead silence.

The grandfather clock's chimes are weak from age but it makes the small family jump all the same. It's 8pm and that's long enough for Brittany to be sitting at a dinner where no body has anything to say.

"I'm full. I'm going upstairs to pack." She informs her parents dully. Her chair scoots away from the table and she stands to excuse herself from the dinner she was forced to partake in before she left for Nationals.

"Brittany." Harold calls out to her as he wipes some fallen mashed potatoes from the corners of his mouth. "I know things have been stressful lately and I just want to apologize for that. Your mother and I have been going through some things…at work, and we have been distant. But, I want you to know that we will both be flying into New York this weekend to cheer you on when your club wins the singing contest."

"Competition, not contest." She says with a sigh a subtle eye roll. "And New York is like the gay capital of the world, so I'm not even sure if you're allowed in."

Harold opens his mouth to tell her how absurd she just sounded, but Maggie interrupts before he gets the chance. "We'll be there sweetie. Even if we have to sneak in through the back." She tells her with a wink and a smile.

Brittany smiles back widely at her mom before turning back around to go upstairs. The way her mother spoke to her just then made her think that maybe they were just busy with work and they were going to be back to normal. Maybe Nationals would be something to bring her family back together. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the way things were before their weird trip to Tennessee.

Brittany packs all of her things, this time not messing anything up. She is so excited about Nationals and even more excited that Mr. Shuester is letting her and Artie perform their duet. She sorta thinks he's only doing it to get the entertainment votes from the judges, having a boy partake in such a number…Brittany did make up some crazy choreography for the two of them…but she doesn't care. She's been in glee club for only a couple of weeks and already gets to lead them into something so important.

She loves that she joined the club. It taught her something she isn't sure she would have learned any other way. It's not something sappy either, about acceptance from peers or joining a family. It's the fact that she freaking LOVES dancing. She liked cheering, but the way she gets to make up whatever she wants and just go along with the music with out adding in a pyramid of girls or a back hand spring, that, she is absolutely in love with.

Brittany tucks herself into bed and looks over to her nightstand where a vase full of withering wildflowers is perched. She knows she should have thrown them out a day or 2 ago, but she can't bring herself to do it. The note she found inside is tucked safely under her pillow where its been for the past week and as she settles into her bed as she rolls onto her stomach and pulls her hands under her pillow, falling asleep tracing the words she can't get out of her head.

'I found you.'

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Winter 20062007

It's New Years Eve and a full house in the Lopez home as Brittany and Santana are chasing each other around the serving table where the punch bowl and orderves are sitting.

"Saaan, come on try it! Its just fish eggs! Sounds DELICIOUS!" Brittany is chasing Santana around with a spoonful of caviar and demanding she have a taste after hearing how expensive and yummy they were and then how they happened to be the offspring of fish.

"No way! You try it if it looks so delic—umph." Santana runs straight into her glaring mother who has her hands placed sternly on her hips.

"Mija! You and Brittany stop running around here like maniacs! Shoo!" She gestures with both hands that they go find somewhere else to cause trouble. A few of Gloria's guests are laughing at the interaction before going back to sipping on their champagne and talking about their plans for the upcoming year. Its Gloria's turn to throw the New Year's party for the law firm she works at. Its mostly lawyers and secretaries with a few of their clients mixed in and Brittany has never seen so many people dressed up. The house is filled with people she's never seen before and it makes her nervous because she is sure she's already spilled some caviar on a lady's dress.

"Come on Brittany! Let's go in the kitchen and see if there's any sparkling cider left!" Santana says before she's dragging Brittany in the direction of the kitchen.

There's a staff of caterers bustling through the kitchen and it takes them forever just to barrel their way through to the counter where Gloria had left the bottle of faux champagne for them.

"Score." Santana celebrates with a cute little dance that Brittany's never seen before as she grabs the bottle and 2 wine glasses.

"What's gotten into you? You're so…giddy." Brittany chuckles out and takes the glass Santana poured for her.

Santana looks around the busy kitchen and takes Brittany's hand, dragging her again to a destination unknown. The empty laundry room is right next to the kitchen and that's exactly where Santana leads them. She pulls her inside and pushes her against the opposite wall of the appliances and leans into her. She smiles before pressing their lips together lovingly.

"Because before a couple weeks ago I wasn't able to do that." Santana whispers as she leans her forehead against Brittany's. "And this is the first New Years that I'll have someone to kiss at midnight."

Brittany matches her smile then and pulls Santana closer. Neither of them knows which one leaned in first but soon their lips are brought together again and they're caught in a battle of who likes kissing more. Smiles are mixing into the moans of the kiss and it's getting hotter by the second. There's suddenly a loud crashing noise that sends both girls flying apart. Santana looks down at the broken glass and spilled cider and then back up at a sheepish blonde.

"Oops." Brittany says bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"What in the hell-llo girls. What happened in here?" One of the caterers asks as she dips down to sweep the broken glass into her hand.

"Some guy accidentally bumped into Britt here and sent her glass flying." Santana quickly lies and goes to refill another glass for her clumsy friend, leaving the help to clean up their mess.

"I think your pants are smoking…liar." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear and bumps her with her shoulder.

Santana sends her a proud smirk. Not because she's such a good liar, but because Brittany managed to use the phrase without being confused that it's not meant to be literal.

"Santana!" Gloria calls for her before rounding into the kitchen. "Oh there you are! There are a few people I want you to meet."

Santana gives a nod and holds out her hand for Brittany to take.

"Oh no that's okay. I hafta pee." She declines and leans into whisper something into the Latina's ear again. "It's almost midnight so come find me before the ball drops."

A faint blush spreads over Santana's cheeks and she mouths "okay" as her mom pulls her into the crowded living room.

As Brittany pushes her way out of the bathroom she collides into a wall of shouting people. It seems everyone decided to gather into the living room to watch the ball drop. Brittany's eyes are scanning over the sea of bodies, trying to look over them or through them, anything to get a glimpse of tan skin, a red dress, and the most perfect smile she's ever seen. But as Dick Clark starts the count down she is no where in sight.

"10!…9!…8!…7!" Voices are counting down together causing the house to shake with excitement. It's more like panic for Brittany. She really wanted Santana to have her first New Year's kiss.

"6!...5!...4!"

Suddenly there is movement a few people away from her. She hears a few curse words and "Ow"s break through the numbers.

"3!...2!...found you…" Brittany is whirled around to see that smile she was looking for. "1!..." Santana pulls Brittany down to her level with both hands and pulls her into a small peck.

"I didn't think you'd find me in time." Brittany admits still leaning against the shorter brunette.

"I'll always find you."

"Promise?" the sweetness in her voice speaks volumes.

Santana wraps Brittany's pinky into a solid promise and looks around gingerly. Not spotting any wandering eyes she leans in to devour rosy cheeks and pale skin in an assault of kisses while everyone is too engulfed in their own celebration.

"Happy New Year, Britt." Santana finally whispers into Brittany's ears while the people around them are screaming it at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p>Lima, OH. Present Day<p>

Brittany blinks her eyes open with a smile spreading its warmth all over her face…until she looks around and realizes she can't see anything. That's when she realizes it's not quite morning yet and turns over to see the clock that reads 4:52 AM.

"Ugh" The sigh of disappointed annoyance brushes past chapped lips and has Brittany crawling out of bed to her desk where she left her bottle of water. She takes a sip before clicking away at her computer and logging on to her twitter account. Her twitter home page pops up and the first thing she reads is a tweet from Santana Lopez.

'New York City tomorrow night for the big #Tox opening!'

"Holy Fuck." Brittany nearly chokes on her water so that it doesn't come shooting out of her mouth and onto her computer. Her parents already had to replace it 3 times for similar situations. She jumps to her feet and over to her bed and hastily pats the bed down looking for her cell phone.

'QUINN! GUESS WHO'S CRASHING A CLUB OPENING TOMORROW NIGHT/TONIGHT? US! TEXT ME WHEN YOU WAKE UP! XOXO'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapter was basically just setting things up for the next chapter...and giving me an excuse to add a little smut. (Which I'm not sure is really my thang to be honest, lol) **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't I'm sure you won't hate the next one ;)**

**This story is almost over, guys. I have another few chapters to go and then its the end. So, please before its all said and done let me know what you think with a review! I appreciate all of them and I love seeing all the Story Favorites and Alerts, because they make me smile and are awesome! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

New York City, NY. Present Day

Brittany has never seen anything like it. The streets are chaotic with people bustling about, most on cell phones paying no attention to their surroundings, only muffling things on their phones and pushing past people. The buildings are tall and everywhere and makes Brittany think about Godzilla. There are yellow cabs lining the streets, honking at one another while multicolored hands wave out of the driver's side windows, frequently throwing up middle fingers.

She knows she must look like a little kid in her first candy store but she can't stop her mouth from falling and her head from looking up at everything that is so much taller than she is. She's in the middle of twirling around like she saw someone do on TV when a hand grabs a hold of her.

"Geez Britt, try any harder to look like a tourist and we'll have to get you a fanny pack." Quinn teases as she struts beside her on the sidewalk like it's no big deal.

"Quinn are you kidding me? This place is amazing!" Brittany exclaims as her head whirls from side to side and all around trying to take everything in at once.

"Yeah I guess. Me and my parents come here like every couple of months though to go shopping." The shorter blonde shrugs.

"Well aren't you just a lucky duck….Princess comes to the big apple to get her threads, what a horrible life you must live." Puck scoots in between them. He catches sight of a few girls walking by that look like they just came out of a modeling shoot and he slicks back his mohawk with a wink. The girls snicker to each other and one casts him an exaggerated wink back. "Yeah, I'm totally gonna own this city by the time we leave." He gloats. As two pairs of eyes dart from him to each other and both Brittany and Quinn bust out laughing.

"Yeah right Puckerman, those girls were just blatantly mocking you." Quinn informs him.

"You wish. They were totally into me. Your jealous eyes just see what they want to see, babe." And with that he's off to the head of the group prowling on another set of legs that go on for days.

They had left that morning around 6 am much to almost everyone's dismay except for Rachel's. She was the only one on the rented greyhound trying to get everyone to sing with her. She got one or two pillows thrown at her face before she finally shut up.

Oddly enough she had opted to take the seat just across the aisle from Quinn. Needless to say one of the pillows thrown at her came from directly across the aisle. Even Brittany couldn't keep her fake snoring going when that happened, she high fived Quinn from the seat behind her and went back to trying to get a little extra Zzzs since she barely slept the night before.

She blamed it on the excitement of going to New York for the first time and performing in front of everyone, but really it was just because she was thinking up every plan possible to get into Tox and see Santana. She had told Quinn about her plan and Quinn told her she would be more than willing to go with her if she could find a way in. It was pretty obvious by her nonchalance that she wasn't expecting them to actually make it in, though.

When they finally arrived in the big city at 7pm it was just starting to get dark out. The setting sun was chilling the air around them and the lights on the buildings and in Time Square were starting to flicker on, giving the city a beautiful hazy glow that Brittany commits to memory. She finally gets over the initial awe of everything and reminds herself of one of her plans. She jogs up to the front where Puck just got shot down by some girl and throws her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Noah, don't worry about that girl, I know a place where there will be more girls than in your wildest dreams. And I'm not talking about that one you had last year in class about the girly gorilla chasing you."

"Well you just called me Noah, which means something is in it for you too...but I like where this is going, so continue."

"There's this huge club opening a couple blocks away from our hotel called Tox. If you can get me, you and Quinn some fake ID's I have an idea to get us in." Brittany says sounding like she's a professional party crasher, confidence oozing off of every word that comes out of her mouth.

"Yeah? Well you're in luck. I totally anticipated this Brittany Pierce." Puck says with a cocky grin, pulling out IDs with everyone from the glee club's picture on them, none of them matching their names.

"Gertrude Hifflegeiser. 38?" Brittany scrunches up her nose as she looks over her ID. "How are these supposed to work?"

"Trust me, I've used mine a hundred times." He assures her.

She grabs the ID with his picture on it out of his hand and reads it over. "Antonio Bulgardi…44. There is no way this has ever worked." Brittany deadpans. Her hopes suddenly yanked from under her.

"Okay, so maybe I've only used them when I was able to distract a hot cougar, whatever. I'll spruce em up a bit. No big." Puck snatches his ID back and holds it closer to his face, trying to see a way to make them look more legit.

"Ugh. Whatever. The plan only works for me, you, and Quinn though. So don't go around telling everyone. Kurt was already going over the rule book and after Mr. Shue's speech about being on our best behavior, I don't want anyone messing this up."

"Yeah okay, gotcha. Consider my lips sealed Miss Pierce. You gonna tell me the plan?"

"When you fix the IDs I'll tell you the plan." Brittany whispers as Kurt and Mercedes come up beside them.

The rest of the day was spent meandering about the big city, staying as close together as possible because they all heard what happens to young tourists in the city at night. Quinn and Puck and even Mike Chang scoffed at the idea but they never strayed too far from the group, especially when they got closer to central park and a homeless man came running from behind everyone screaming, "The end is not near! It is here! The demons have taken over!"

Brittany looked back then to make sure there were no demons following the bum. All she saw were a couple of punk kids smoking and riding around on their skateboards. She shrugged and let Puck put his arm over her shoulders.

It was getting late and when 10 o'clock came Mr. Shue decided it was time to go to the hotel and call it a night. Brittany was glad for this because what she wanted out of this trip more than anything, even more so than winning nationals, was sneaking into this club and meeting Santana Lopez. She didn't have to wait long before Puck was texting her and telling her to grab Quinn and meet him outside the hotel.

Brittany walks out first and rounds the corner, seeing Puck leaning up against the side of the hotel and bounces over to him, unable to hid her excitement.

"Here" Puck says as he hands both Quinn and Brittany their IDs. The name was the same but he knocked her age down to 26 which seemed more believable. Even though it still said she had red hair and brown eyes and was 5'3". She thought these things were easily explainable so she didn't complain. Quinn on the other hand announces her doubts in a panic.

"How am I going to pull off being a 30 year old organ donor who's taller than the empire state building?" She yells waving the ID around in the air. It said she was 6'3" and all Puck could do was hold back a laugh and tell her he forgot about that. There is no time to change that now so they make their way the club.

"So, Britt, please tell us what your genius plan is?" Puck says when he sees the cameras flashing and people lining the building in front of them. The same building that they were supposed to be sneaking into before they were found out not being in the hotel room with the rest of the glee club.

"Uh..." Brittany was not prepared for this sort of insanity surrounding the club's opening. She straightens up though and tries to come off as confident in her plan as possible. "You are a drummer for Vampire Weekend, Quinn is backup singer and I am a dancer for Santana Lopez."

"Oh no way! Vampire Weekend and Santana Lopez are going to be here?" Puck exclaims rubbing his hands together at the thought of getting his hands on Santana.

"Yeah…" Brittany had read that Vampire Weekend was going to be there as well when she was looking up where the club was located at.

"Brittany, you didn't tell me that. It's going to be impossible to get in there." Quinn's words capture every ounce of doubt she feels.

"It will work." Brittany furrows her brows into a hardened look and leads them around to the back of Tox. "We can go through the back."

Getting to the back was much easier than actually getting through the back door. There was a huge bouncer holding a clip board in his hands and two more big guys standing on either side of him. They were letting people in and turning people down. It was a never ending cycle of smiles and squeals and pouts and grumbling until the line had worked its way so that Brittany, Quinn, and Puck were now next.

"Sorry no entry. You have to be on the list." The main bouncer said to the guy in front of them.

"Well check again! I'm on that list." The guy then leans into the bouncer and whispers something nobody could quite hear before he is pushed back…hard…and falls on his back.

Puck sees this and when it's their turn to try and get in he freezes. The scene playing in his head involves all three guys dog piling him for attempting to use a fake and impersonate some band member. Brittany clears her throat and looks at Puck, expecting him to start playing the role of famous drummer. When he says nothing and looks at Brittany apologetically she knows she has to do something, so she looks back to the bouncer and lies like she's never lied before.

"Hello. We are here for the performance. This is the drummer for Vampire Weekend and his backup vocalist. I'm a dancer for Santana Lopez." It's not exactly warm outside but the sweat collecting on her forehead, the back of her neck, and her palms would suggest otherwise.

"Name please." The bouncer says automatically as he looks down at the list, waiting for a name to be called out that he either accepts or declines.

"Uh..name? My name is uh" The name that she had made fun of on the ID has totally been washed from her memory. She didn't want to say another name and it not match her ID, they would be turned away for sure. She looks to Quinn and Puck for help, they both just shrug and she knows she's fucked.

The bouncer, Leroy, Brittany notes, notices her hesitation and rolls his eyes. "ID please, miss." He says it in such a way that she just knows he's tired of all the people trying to sneak in, and she feels bad. That's the thoughts going through her head when she digs into her pocket to hand him her ID.

It was in slow motion. Brittany's arm was extending with her ID in hand. Leroy's arm was meeting hers in the middle when she looks down and sees the name on the ID. Only this name she recognizes, this name is Brittany S. Pierce. Her face contorts as her eyebrows rise up and her mouth goes to form the word "no", but it's too late. Leroy has her ID in his hand and is looking down at it with a bored expression on his face.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Okay, you're good to go." Just like that he unhooks the rope separating the rest of the world from the back entrance of Tox, and a very bewildered Brittany, Quinn, and Puck are ushered in with out a second glance. Their IDs weren't even checked as they were directed to the VIP section of the brand new club. Another red velvet rope is lifted and they are officially VIP with the finest champagnes and wines surrounding them. Puck openly gawks at all the beautiful people they are now in the presence of and Quinn is still holding tightly to the confused and suspicious look on her face.

"Um, Brittany…how did you get your name on the VIP list?" Quinn asks, knowing by the same confused look on the other blonde's face she probably won't have an answer for her.

"Yeah, Pierce! This is fucking sweet as hell, but how'd ya do it?" Puck asks after plucking a glass of crystal from a tray that was going around.

Brittany just looks between her two friends, then all around her as if searching for an answer, and shakes her head.

"Maybe they thought I said Britney Spears?"

* * *

><p>Same place, Same time.<p>

"Miss Pierce is here." One of the bouncers leans into Santana to let her know discretely while she is busy talking to the owner of the club. Her eyes go wide and her lungs forget how to work because she's suddenly holding her breath.

"What?" She coughs out before turning to the bouncer with confusion knitted in her eyebrows.

"Brittany S. Pierce. She said she was with you and it's in your contract to let you know when she gets here…" He states simply, unsure why the pop star is reacting the way that she is.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

She's moving through hundreds of people. Though people who are grabbing at her, hollering her name, shoving drinks in her face, anything to get her attention. She's moving through endless waves of people she cares nothing for, all she cares about is getting to the VIP section where the bouncer said he sent Brittany. She's moving as if she's floating because she doesn't even feel that she's really there. This feels impossible to her. Sure she made it a stipulation in her contract that no matter where she was, whether it be a concert, an event, or a club promotion like this, Brittany would always be on the list…just in case. Santana really didn't expect her to show up, especially not now. Maybe the bouncer got her name wrong, maybe he's mistaken…if she walks into the VIP section to be met with Britney Spears, she's gonna choke herself.

She thinks back to a week ago and racks her brain for any reason Brittany would have to be here. She thinks back to her singing and dancing and then wrapping her arms around the handicapped kid. Her fists clench at the memory and then she remembers the flowers she dropped. She thinks hard, trying to remember if she put anything other than, 'I found you' in the card. She can't think of anything except maybe the flowers made her remember and _she_ found _her_ this time. Why else would she say that she was with her?

She finally reaches the entrance for the VIP section and the security on duty there immediately lifts the rope to allow her in. She looks around and spots a boy with a mohawk and the way he's looking at the girls beside him makes her want to gag. Then she sees a nice looking blonde sitting on one of the couches and rolling her eyes at the mohawked boy. Her eyes flutter past them and to the tall blonde standing behind them. Her back is towards Santana as she looks out onto the dance floor, her hips swaying to the music, and Santana's breath hitches in her throat because she knows the bouncer was not mistaken.

"Brittany…" She whispers out as she heads further into the small section, pushing past a few girls and knocking their drinks over. She doesn't care, though; she's focused on getting to the blonde in her tunnel vision.

That's until she realizes she brought attention to herself by doing that and the cocky boy with the mohawk makes a bee line straight towards her.

"Holy shit! Santana Lopez…well hellooo there." He tries to come off smooth and confident but once Santana gets past the initial aroma of cockiness she notices how obviously star struck the boy is and she doesn't have time to deal with it.

"Uh. Hi." She says with exasperation. Her eyes glance over to him and then immediately fall back to Brittany who is now turned around and locking eyes with her.

Puck continues to talk but she doesn't hear a word of it. Her legs pull the rest of her at an incredible speed towards Brittany who is still frozen in place just watching Santana Lopez make her way over to her. The moment Santana reaches the blonde she flashes her a blinding smile and tugs her forward with both hands on either side of her face. Their lips meet in a searing kiss and with two very different reactions on either side. Santana smiles into the kiss and pulls Brittany even closer to deepen it. Brittany hasn't had a chance to un-freeze herself and is utterly confused and on fire at the same time.

Santana pulls back showing off the same smile from before their lips collided. "You remember!" She exclaims as she lets her hands slide to the back of Brittany's head, ready to pull her in for another bruising kiss. She's been waiting to feel those lips on her own for so long, she never wants to stop kissing her.

Brittany's hand has already flown up to her swollen lips, confusion etched on her face. Her fingers do nothing to quell the tingles still buzzing on her lips and this only spurs her confusion even more. No kiss has ever left her feeling like that. She has no words, but the look on her face speaks volumes and Santana can hear Brittany's thoughts loud and clear.

"Oh my god. You don't remember. Britt…" Santana says as she retracts her arms and shakes her head. "You…I…we…" She didn't know where to begin explaining herself. She just kissed a girl who has no recollection of her whatsoever. "Wait. What are you doing here?"

Brittany finally removes her hand and opens her mouth.

Nothing comes out.

Her words must be as lost as she is in Santana's eyes. She takes an audible gulp and tries again. "I just… I don't know. I like how you sing and saw you were here. We snuck through the back…." Brittany answers. "…well they let us in." She adds with a head cock.

"You like how I sing?" Santana smiles sweetly, losing herself for a moment in the familiar compliment before regaining her focus. "Brittany. We—"

"How do you know my name?" Brittany asks her as she takes a small step away from this famous stranger who is doing and saying things that she doesn't understand. Taking a step back felt like rebelling against her impulse to be even closer to her, but it reveals more of the pop star's dress and her eyes are now trained on how the lights of the club bounce off of her sparkly dress. It makes her look like a goddess.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you!" Santana says her hands shaking out in front of her wildly, distracting Brittany from her dress. The blonde looks at Santana until she sees a hand waving behind Santana's head.

Puck is gawking and trying to squirm his way towards them as Quinn holds him back.

"Brittany. Look at me. I need you to focus." Santana continues. "I know you. You know me. We are…me and you are….God this sucks so bad. You don't remember because your—"

A shorter brunette stepping in front of her and grasping at Brittany's arm cuts Santana off.

"Come on, Brittany. We can't be here. We are going to get into so much trouble." She tugs at the blonde who is lost somewhere in a daze. The buzz on her lips have dragged down her whole body and she can't look away from Santana.

"Hold up, hobbit. What the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you see we are having a conversation?" Santana says with utter dismay as she unhooks the girl from Brittany's arm.

Rachel Berry turns around and her jaw drops at the same moment her eyes go comically wide.

"OhmygoodnessSantanaLopez." She says in one breath and drools for about 2 seconds. "I am so sorry. You are such an inspiration. Your vocal range alone…."

"Berry. Let's GO!" Quinn shouts from behind Santana who whirls around at the voice. She only turns 180 degrees but she feels so dizzy. There are a couple of bouncers making their way through the crows to escort them out of the club. Apparently Rachel got in by telling them they let under age kids into their establishment, and then ran to get them out before they could get caught.

Rachel hardens her expression and her lips form a tight line. Her hand yet again pulls at a motionless Brittany. She's half way out of the VIP section when Santana lunges for Brittany's other arm.

"NO!"

"Come on Brittany! If we get caught here we won't be able to compete in Nationals! We have to go!" Rachel growls out in the most high pitch growl known on earth.

Brittany looks at Santana and pulls her arm free, while shaking her head. She wants to reach back out towards her so badly. She wants to ask her a million questions, but she knows she can't.

"I-I'm Sorry." It doesn't help the feeling of being punched in the gut when she sees the pleading expression on Santana's face. But she doesn't know what to do. She can't jeopardize Nationals for everyone for something she doesn't understand.

Within seconds Brittany and Puck are both dragged out of the club and into the cool night air, where Brittany finally feels she's able to breath.

"Brittany! What the hell, yo! Santana Lopez totally made out with you!" Puck yells at her in disbelief as soon as they hit the sidewalk. "Who knew she was into the lady lovin'?"

All Brittany can seem to do is squeak and look to Quinn who has that look on her face that she knows all too well. The one that tells her she has some explaining to do once they are alone. The only thing is, this time she wishes she had an explanation herself.

"Come on guys! We need to get back to the hotel before everyone starts to wonder where we are." Rachel says, encouraging them to keep up with her pace as she speed walks down the sidewalk and back towards the hotel.

Santana shakes off her dizzy spell and tries to get past everyone and outside in time but when she finally makes it out of the door Brittany and her friends are nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." She curses under her breath. The streets are void of the blonde on her left and right and she has no idea which direction they went in. She thinks back to what the annoying short girl said. "Nationals." She mumbles and nods her head. She takes her phone out of her front pocket and pulls up google.

'WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL NATIONALS NEW YORK CITY MAY 2012'

* * *

><p>Down the street and around the corner.<p>

The walk back to their hotel is a brisk one, but for Brittany it all still feels like she's stuck in a daze. Puck is still hounding her for information. Asking her how she knows Santana. Why she kissed her. How she managed to get her name on the list. He bounced around her firing off questions she had no answers for and lets out large sighs with every shrug she responds with.

She looks back to see Quinn and Rachel talking quietly.

"How did you even know where we were?" Quinn asks Rachel who is just looking down at her feet.

"I-I saw you guys leave and I followed you." She answers as quietly as possible.

"Why? Why risk getting in trouble with us?" Quinn eyes her suspiciously but manages to keep her voice low.

"I don't know." Rachel answers, but the look on Quinn's face tells her she should elaborate. "I guess I just didn't want you getting into any trouble either. We need everyone in order to win tomorrow and clearly you three didn't think this through. I knew none of you read the rule book when I saw you sneaking away." Rachel shakes her head. "...and I was worried about you." She whispers honestly.

Quinn nods her head slowly. "Thanks." She says with a warm smile and bumps her shoulder into Rachel's. Rachel looks over at Quinn and tries to match her smile, but it comes off too shyly.

When they finally get to the hotel room everyone is already asleep. Puck separates from the girls to go back to the boys' rooms but not before playfully punching Brittany in her arm and telling her one last time how jealous he was of her, and if Santana was into dudes he "so would've had that."

Brittany hasn't spoken more than a few words since they left the club. Her thoughts were still consumed with Santana's lips on her lips and the fact that she said they knew each other and that she doesn't remember. Of course she would remember if she knew a famous singer, especially one that kisses her.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you two in the morning. Get plenty of rest, we have a lot to practice tomorrow before the competition." Rachel says followed by a good night as she goes to her own room that she shares with Kurt. Mercedes and Tina ended up getting the room that adjoined theirs so that Brittany and Quinn would have their space from the other glee kids.

Brittany gives her an unenthusiastic wave while Quinn says good night and surprises everyone by wrapping her arms around the brunette and giving her a good squeeze before following Brittany to their own room. Brittany had a thousand words that all jumbled together in her head and she's sure she could have plucked a few of those words to string together and form some sort of joke against her best friend for being so nice, but the only words that seem to come together are about Santana.

When they finally get into the room and lock the door behind them Quinn can't contain herself any longer.

"Okay. When were you going to tell me you knew Santana fucking Lopez?" Quinn plops on her bed and tucks a leg underneath of her and sits up straight waiting to hear this fascinating story she is sure to come.

"Never, because I don't know Santana fucking Lopez. I'm really confused and tired and I just want to go to bed."

"uh-uh. No way. I know when you're hiding something from me. Spill." Quinn says curtly and points at the bed across form her own.

Brittany rolls her eyes and plops down on her bed with her legs dangling off the side.

"Quinn. Everything is all wrong. I have no clue what is going on and I know it has something to do with Santana, but I don't know what. I've been having these dreams about her that feel like memories that I don't remember." She looks up to see Quinn squinting at her and waiting for her to continue. "And then tonight. I wanted to go because I read on twitter that she was going to be there, and I thought if I met her I would realize they were just silly dreams. Then we get there and somehow I'm on this list that lets us in the rich and famous corner and she shows up and kisses me."

She pauses to wipe away a rogue tear that manages to come out, which gives Quinn the opportunity to say something.

"This is beyond crazy, Britt. What was she saying to you? I was too busy fending off Puck to hear."

"Now that's the crazy part. She said we know each other and she was about to tell me something else when Rachel interrupted us. I don't know anything except that my whole body feels like it's being hugged by a million electric eels, which has to be better than being hugged by Rachel Berry." Ah there it was.

"Shut up. You were the one that thought she was nice."

"Yeah that was until she stalked us and pulled me away from my dream girl."

"Brittany. I think you're a lesbian." Quinn says as she throws a pillow at Brittany's head.

Brittany catches the pillow and hugs it to her chest.

"Maybe just for Santana Lopez." She chuckles back before staring off into space.

"It's been a long and weird night. Maybe we should just go to bed and think about what to do about all of this tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Brittany's voice sounds far away even to her. They both change into their pajamas and Brittany flicks off the light between their beds. The room is draped in darkness, which only reminds Brittany it's time to sleep and probably have another weird dream about the girl that just kissed her.

* * *

><p>Santa Fe, NM. Spring 2003<p>

_There are more presents spread over this table than I have ever seen in my life. There are pink and silver balloons everywhere and I now I finally know what being jealous feels like. I've never had a birthday party this fancy. _

"_Brittany! You're here!" Santana is skipping towards me with the biggest smile on her face. I only look at her smile for a second before I'm mesmerized by her sparkly dress shining off of the sun. It's hard to focus on anything with something so pretty being real. I could have sworn only fairy princess were allowed to look so pretty. _

"_Wow, San. You didn't tell me you were a princess!" I squeal so much louder than I mean to and my hands fly up to my mouth. _

"_You're silly." She tells me before grabbing my hand and pulling me across her back yard and towards a group of kids our age. _

_There a bunch of kids here and they are all dressed very nicely. I don't know any of them from school either. I look down at myself and at least my mom knew to have me wear my best Sunday dress. _

"_This is my newest bestest friend, Brittany." Santana introduces me before instructing them all to say 'hi' to me. "Brittany, these are my other friends. They're moms and dads work with mine and they…" she points to a couple of kids with her matching skin tone and dark hair, "…are my cousins." _

_She smiles brightly at me and leads me to the center of the group where two chairs are waiting for us. I've never felt so special in my life. I get to sit next to the birthday princess and her cousins are left sitting on the grass and getting all itchy. Santana squeezes my hand and her smile only grows even wider. _

"_Present time!" She announces to the party. "I always open my presents first so I know who gets the small pieces of cake." She whispers into my ear. _

_My heart drops instantly. There is no way my present is going to be good enough for a big piece of cake. Does that mean the big piece of cake winner gets to take my seat too? Why would Santana want to sit next to someone who didn't give her a big piece of cake worthy present. _

_I try to calm down by telling myself that maybe the other gifts weren't as fancy as the wrapping made them seem and Santana keeps smiling at me so that helps too. _

_Time skips forward to Santana's mom handing her my poorly wrapped present. I panic as I look around Santana's feet to all the presents she just opened. They are even fancier than the wrapping they were in. Someone actually got her an ipod. I scoff knowing that she had one already until I realize it is a new model and more expensive than anything I could ever get her. _

_I quickly scramble out of my seat and snatch my present away from Mrs. Lopez's hand. Everyone is watching me and Santana's eyes look like they are going to pop out of their sockets. _

"_Um. I forgot that I wrapped the wrong present. This one is for...my squirrel." I don't give anyone the chance to stop me before I'm running past people and into Santana's house. _

_I'm searching around the living room for a place to hide my present when someone comes up behind me. I spin around and come face to face with a very worried looking Santana. _

"_Britt? What is it? Why you being all…shifty?" _

"_Shifty?" I don't know this word and I make a funny face to distract Santana long enough to hide her present behind my back._

"_Why did you grab your present and run in here?" She corrects herself and reaches her little hand out to me and places it on my shoulder. I've never seen her look at someone so sweetly and be so soft. I cave. _

"_My present isn't good enough." I say with a pout and look down at my shoes. _

_Santana breathes out a small chuckle and dips her head down with a tilt so I'm looking down at her now. She's smiling and reaching behind my back. I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was. She feels the gift in my hands and pauses. _

"_Brittany. I think I will like anything you give to me because it makes it a million times more special just coming from you." Her smile never wavers and her eyes are still shining so I know she's being honest. _

_I straighten myself up and slowly bring the present from behind my back and hold it out between the two of us. It's poorly wrapped and has a cheap yellow piece of yarn that I tied into a bow to put on it. There isn't even a card attached to it or anything. It was definitely a poor excuse for a present, especially for Santana. But as she takes it out of my hands her smile grows and she bounces a little. She looks more excited about my present than even the big present she unwrapped that ended up being a huge autographed poster of Justin Timberlake for her room. _

_She plucks the yarn off carefully so it doesn't fall out of its bow and frees the present of its wrapping prison. If it is at all possible her smile gets even bigger and her nose scrunches up._

"_It's Buttercup and Bubbles from the powerpuff girls. You're Buttercup and I'm Bubbles. I painted it at a pot n paint place and I put our initials on the bottom. It was really hard to wrap because it's a weird shape and I know it looks broken because I took Blossom off but it should just be us two and you could use the hole to put—" My babbling is cut short by the softest things I've ever felt on my cheek. It's the first time a kiss on my cheek has ever made me lose my words. _

_I don't know if Santana felt what I felt or if she noticed how red my cheeks got but she leaned away from me as soon as the kiss shocked me. She didn't miss a beat though._

"_It's perfect!" She pulls me into a hug and I squeeze her as tightly as possible, because no one has ever made me feel so special._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this was a little hard for me to write. I wasn't sure how I wanted Brittany to react to Santana kissing her, so hopefully it came off right. **_  
><em>

**I hope you all liked that they finally got a hold of each other, even if it was kinda awkward, lol. And yes, I added a little Faberry in there. I don't know where it came from and I don't think it will turn into anything, but they definitely have a connection I couldn't ignore. Especially after the prom episode. ;)**

**I'm thinking there will be like 2 more chapters after this one, and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter =)!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

New York City, NY. Present Day.

So, going from hotel to hotel searching for a high school glee club in New York City is not the easiest thing to do. It also doesn't spur her confidence with all the looks she's getting from each hotel clerk every time she asks if a high school glee club from Lima, Oh is staying at their hotel. After an awkward shake of their head and a look that begs for answers she spins on her heal and goes on to the next one. Sure, this might land her an uncomfortable spot on the tabloids' gossip section, but she doesn't have time to come up with an explanation for every confused look.

After the 8th hotel she visits, the sky is already starting to brighten with the promise of dawn. With a heavy sigh of defeat Santana finally calls it a night and heads back to her own hotel.

Lucky for her, google was invented for such things as this though. It wasn't hard for her to find out there is only one National Glee Club Championship going on in here this weekend and it's taking place at a theater not far from where she's staying. She easily finds the number to the theater and jots it down so she can call tomorrow morning and find out when Brittany's club is set to perform. Hopefully she can find her before hand. She has to admit she wouldn't mind watching her perform with her friends from the audience, especially if she knew she was there so that Brittany could pick her out in the crowd and hold her gaze, as if she were only singing to her.

Santana tries to do that with her fans sometimes…to make them feel special. She always wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end. She smiles to herself and pulls out her notebook.

"_Britt-Britt,_

_I kissed you tonight! You somehow managed to find me without even knowing why. Isn't that crazy? There has to be some sort of invisible string tethered to our hearts pulling us towards each other. That, or even as a stranger you find me and my voice incredibly sexy. It's probably both._

_I feel on top of the world right now, Britt. It doesn't matter that you didn't remember. It doesn't matter that I went searching this city looking for your hotel with no luck. None of it matters, because when I kissed you I felt that special thump your heart does just for me. I felt the same tingles on my lips that I could tell you felt, and you weren't with wheelchair boy so that was a plus._

_Then again, maybe they didn't let him in because they were afraid he'd run over people's feet? It doesn't matter, because you found me and I plan on finding you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you up on that stage singing and dancing your cute butt off in front of a big audience. You used to love performing in front of people. You would dance all across the stage and get the biggest smile on your face when everybody clapped for your big move._"

Santana stands up, notebook and pen still in hand, and walks over to the bag by her bed. She pulls out a small purple sweater, the same one from the chest that was too big to bring all the way to New York for the two days she will be here.

She nuzzles into it and lets the soft fabric spark her memory.

"_I'm holding our lucky sweater now and wishing it still smelled like you. Do you remember why it's so lucky? Of course not, you don't remember anything. Let me remind you._

_This was my favorite sweater when I was a kid. I think I wore it just about everywhere when my parents would let me. Which is why it's no surprise I was wearing it the night I went to go see your first dance recital. We hadn't known each other very long so maybe we were 8 or 9? Anyways, it was the first time you were ever going to be in front of so many people and you were so nervous._

_When the recital started I saw all these kids dancing, and they sucked balls compared to you. I was so confused because I wondered where you were. That's when I saw your little face peek around the curtain. I had never seen you look so scared._

_I managed to pry myself away from mi madre and come around back stage. You're eyes were puffy and red. Knowing you had been crying made me want to cry, but I couldn't, because that wouldn't make you feel better._

_So I walked right up to you and gave you my best hug._

_"Santana….I-I can't do it! I can't go out there, it's too scary. Everyone will laugh at me." You cried into my shoulder._

_"Why would they laugh? You are like the best dancer ever." I knew it was better to ask you why you thought things sometimes, instead of telling you that you were wrong._

_"Cuz these girls in my class were laughin' at me. They said I made a duck face when I did my twirls. I don't know how to make a duck face, so I definitely don't know how to not make one!" You started to cry harder and I gave you a final squeeze before pulling back and taking my sweater off._

_At first I thought that maybe if you felt warm it would relax you, until I came up with a brilliant idea. As I draped my favorite article of clothing around your tiny, shaking shoulders, I made sure to sound as sure as possible._

_"Can you keep a secret?" I asked you quietly._

_You stopped crying to hear me speak. "Y-Yeah." You answered as you wiped away at your tears with the back of your hand._

_"This sweater. It's kinda like a magic sweater. It gives me luck…and stuff." I wasn't sure how to tell someone that a magic sweater could fix their problems._

_"Really?" Your face brightened enough to let me know I was on the right track._

_"Of course. Why else do you think I wear it all the time?"_

_"That's really cool, San." Your bottom lip started to quiver again._

_"So how abouts you wear this while you dance?" I pulled it tighter around your shoulders. "That way it can make sure that you do a good job and no one laughs at you."_

_Your face lit up like I had just given you a unicorn Pegasus. My heart swelled up in my chest and I felt so proud to be the cause of that look. I think it might have been in that moment when I knew I would give you anything to see you look like that._

_"For real?"_

_"For real. Now hurry up and get out there, the best part's comin' up and I wants ta see my best friend twirl better than any of those other stupid girls." I lifted my head proudly at that last part, just in case you didn't think I knew you were a better dancer than all of the other girls._

_You gave me a strong hug before I returned to my seat and I watched you take the stage with all the grace I knew you already possessed, but with renewed confidence that the sweater provided._

_I ended up letting you keep it, so that you could use it for any time you felt scared. You refused at first, saying it wasn't yours and that I needed it. It took me forever to explain to you that I already knew I was awesome, and that when you felt awesome it was your duty to hand it over to someone else. I was pretty impressed with my story of the sweater at such a young age._"

Santana looks down at the sweater and smirks to herself.

"_Years later when I was about to go on for my first audition with a major vocal coach to see if I had what it takes for her to train me, I found myself with that same look of panic and fear that you had backstage that night._

_You were there wrapping me in your arms and telling me I was perfect and beautiful and that I was going to nail it. I had never been so nervous before though and I was pretty sure that I was shaking so hard that all my confidence had fallen out of me._

_That was when you pulled back and dug into your purse pulling out a familiar purple sweater. You gave my hand a squeeze and placed it in my lap._

_"Here. This should help." You told me with a smile._

_"Britt…" I wasn't sure if you knew it wasn't really lucky or magical. You had a tendency of believing what you wanted, as long as it made you happy. "…this won't fit me anymore."_

_"Well, no that's true. But you told me when I felt awesome to hand it over to someone who wasn't feeling so awesome…so this is me fulfilling my duty."_

_"Oh? And what makes you feel so awesome now?" I asked you with a playful smile._

_"I have you, of course. You make me feel awesome everyday."_

_I swooned. I'll admit it._

_"You make me feel awesome too, babe. I'm just nervous, I'll be okay though." I leaned in to kiss you and you must have felt that I was just telling you I'd be okay to make you feel better because you pulled back with a pout._

_"But, you didn't let me tell you the other story about the sweater."_

_"Other story?"_

_"Yeah. There is always another story." You said with a wink. That's when I knew that you knew it wasn't really real. You were being sneaky and clever and I loved it when you did that. I loved when you were being playful and sweet at the same time._

_"There is? Well I must know!" You smiled wider because I was playing along now._

_"Well…" You chewed on your bottom lip trying to think of this "other story"._

_"I recently found out that if you wrap this sleeve around your arm…" You tied one of the sleeves around my arm. "…and the other sleeve around the person's arm that makes you feel awesome…" You held up the other sleeve to tie over your arm and looked for my approval. I gave you a nod and kiss on the nose and you tied the sleeve around your arm. "…and you kiss three times. And each time with a reason why you're awesome, it will bring you all the luck and confidence in the world." You finally said with a satisfied nod._

_It wasn't your best story even if it was off the top of your head. But, I loved it all the same. I leaned back into you for another kiss, this time capturing your bottom lip in between mine and humming my approval._

_"One. You are awesome because you sing better than any body I've ever heard on the radio and it gives me goose bumps every time." You told me._

_Then you leaned into me again, after you saw my smile. You brought your tied up hand to wrap around my tied up arm and squeezed._

_"I'm transferring the awesomeness" You explained before continuing on with number two. "Two. You are never scared of anything even when I'm terrified. You help me be stronger and braver and nobody has ever been able to do that like you."_

_"Britt-"_

_"No. I have to talk and you just…absorb." You interrupted me._

_I nodded my head and met you half way for our third and final kiss. I raised my free hand up and glided my fingers up your neck and into your hair, pulling you closer. The third one had to be the best, I was sure that was part of the story that you left out. I kissed you deeper and longer and when you moaned into my lips I finally smiled against your lips and pulled back. You were panting a little but you didn't even pause, even though your eyes were still closed._

_"Three. That smile…." You opened your eyes to see the smile you felt in our kiss. "All you have to do is smile and it brightens my world and reminds me that I'm lucky enough to be with you, and kiss you…all over." You gave me a coy smirk. "And for you to be able to make me feel like the luckiest person in the world, that's awesome."_

_You smiled and nudged my nose with yours, letting me know I could talk now._

_"You are the most wonderful person I know." I said as I willed myself not to cry. Never missing a beat when it came to me, you softly kissed each of my eyelids and smiled. My own vulnerability was killing me by this point! "So what happens if I get more than three reasons why I'm awesome? Because I know ya got like a hundred."_

_"Oh no. That wouldn't be fair. You'd become to powerful." You declared with a straight face._

_"That's true. But I heard something else…another story…"_

_"Really? What?" You seemed seriously interested again, like you forgot it was a game. It was adorable._

_"Well, legend has it, if you make out while tied to the person you love, you both become the most awesome people on earth."_

_Your face dropped when you saw my goofy smile and you slapped me playfully. You broke out in another smile that made your eyes twinkle. You wrestled your self on top of me and pinned my hands above my head._

_"I'm willing to test that legend." You told me right before you dipped down and claimed my lips as your own._

_That audition ended up going great and hence the reason why I'm so awfully talented now. This is the part where I wink._

_I'll see you tomorrow Brittany S. Pierce. You can bet your awesome ass on it._"

Santana begins humming the tune of the song she and Brittany wrote for that audition. They both agreed that auditioning with her own song would set Santana apart from everyone else.

'And I sing

(la la, hey hey)

Yeah I sing

(la la, hey hey)

When I'm in your light

all of this is clear

If only I could always be just as I am right here

When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light

And I won't get by if you take that light a way'

(La la, hey hey)

In your light, just when I'm in your light…

* * *

><p>New York City, NY. Morning Time.<p>

"Time to get up! Wake UP!"

"What. The. Fuck."

Brittany finally blinks her eyes open to see Quinn slamming a pillow against her ear with a scowl on her face and the door to their hotel room shaking from being pounded on.

"Too early…" Brittany whispers as she mimics Quinn and places a spare pillow over her face.

"Get up ladies! Don't make me get an extra room key and jump on your beds! Time to practice and win a national championship!" Brittany has never missed the sound of her normal, blaring alarm clock more.

She peaks one eye open and sure enough Quinn is rolling out of bed and stomping to the door. She swings it open to reveal the biggest, pearliest smile from a very wide-awake and enthused Rachel Berry.

"Rachel! Go away! We need more sleep!" Brittany notices that her best friend's voice doesn't seemed laced with that violent edge that it usually possesses when speaking to the short brunette. That bonding time from last night must still be in her head.

"B-but…it's 8:15. We need at least 10 hours of practice." Rachel says quietly while ducking her head down. It was weird.

"Come on, sleepy heads time to—" Kurt spins around and covers his eyes. "Jesus Quinn, put some pants on!"

Quinn looks down and shakes her head. "Oh whatever." She says before noticing Rachel's bright pink cheeks and shutting the door. She walks back to Brittany and shakes her shoulder.

"I know you're up. Come on, I'm tired of hearing them bitch. Let's just get this over with and win this thing so we can get back on the Cheerios and away from these losers."

"Yeah? Well one of those losers has got you blushing Quinniekins."

Brittany says slyly as she slides out of bed with a strut to her walk. She looks over her shoulder to cast an exaggerated wink at the other blonde before locking herself in the bathroom. She hears a forced chuckle and a muffled 'ew' followed by the word 'lesbian' from behind the door before she starts the water in the shower.

The group has been practicing for a little over 3 hours and Brittany is having a considerably hard time focusing. They're in a dance studio that the hotel owns and there are windows to the city all around them.

Each time Brittany catches a brunette walking by in her peripherals she stops singing and stares out of the window. She can't help but get butterflies anytime one of them resembles a certain Latina.

"Brittany! Pay attention." Artie says as he runs right into her. She had stopped in the middle of their routine to catch a peek out of the window.

"Sorry Artie! I'm just so tiredddd" She draws the word out and puts her hands on her thighs.

"Oh. Well maybe we should take a break then?" He suggests.

"Yes! That would be great. I need food…I need…pizza!"

"Pizza sound delish." Quinn says as she walks over to Brittany and Artie.

"Couldn't agree more!" follows Puck and Finn.

"Alright guys let's take a 30 minute pizza break." Mr. Shuester says with a clap of his hands.

They found a small pizzeria down the block and Mercedes wouldn't shut up about how good authentic New York pizza was. Brittany could hardly pay attention to the taste though. It's like all of her senses were consumed with Santana.

"So, Pierce. Got anything to say about last night…you know now that you've had time to sleep on it?" Puck asks with a mouth full of pepperoni.

"No, not really." Brittany pokes at her last few bites of pizza.

"Leave her alone, Puckerman. Go get your rocks off somewhere else." Quinn butts in, taking a seat next to Brittany.

"Hey, don't think I didn't see you getting all chummy with Berry either. What are you two best buds now, or you going the gay way like Brittany here?"

"You're a pig." She says with an eye roll.

"Oink oink, babe. I know what I saw..." Quinn pales a little bit. "…Brittany was _so_ into that make out sesh with Santana Lopez!" he finishes and Quinn lets out a shaky breath.

"Yeah? It was hot. Don't hate me cuz ya ain't me." Brittany says like it's no big deal and Quinn widens her eyes at her.

"Damn right!" Puck throws up his hand and Brittany high fives it.

Puck finally gives up on asking Brittany about what happened. He figured it was some weird kind of New York City fluke and finished his pizza with Finn, talking about all the hot tail he got when they snuck into Tox. Neither Brittany nor Quinn had the strength to call him out on it.

Brittany felt lucky she didn't have to explain things to anyone about what happened last night actually. Puck was too into telling his stories to bring it up again and Quinn and Rachel are too caught up in talking in a corner booth to care about it.

After pizza the group went back to practicing and Brittany finally found her focus enough to keep it together for a few hours. It was closing in on game time and the room slowly started to feel different. It was electric, the same feeling Brittany got when she was on the Cheerios before a competition or a big game. She loves feeling high on the rush of excitement and adrenaline. She can't walk anywhere, only skip and hop and anything to calm her nerves. She was so excited, she was buzzing….that's actually new; she doesn't normally buzz like that. She rolls her eyes at herself when she looks down to see her phone lighting up from her pocket.

'HEY SWEETHEART! YOUR FATHER AND I JUST LANDED AND ARE ON OUR WAY TO YOUR BIG PERFORMANCE! GOOD LUCK AND LOOK FOR US IN THE AUDIENCE! XOXO'

Brittany jumps up and down. Her parents were always her biggest fans when it came to her being on stage. She was super excited that they came all the way to the big apple to see her.

'YAY! THANKS! I'll B LOOKIN FOR YA!'

* * *

><p>"Will that be all Miss?" The lady working the cash register asks Santana before ringing up her bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Yeah." She doesn't even look at the woman, too fixated on the clock on the wall that tells her she has a little less than an hour to get to the theater where Brittany's glee club is set to perform.

She pays for her flowers and leaves the store and heads for her limo. She really wishes her driver from Santa Fe were her driver tonight. He would be happy to see the nervous, yet excited smile playing on her lips right now.

She fidgets in the back seat, staring into the mirror every few seconds making sure her hair and make up look good enough to see Brittany. She's never been this nervous in her whole life. She wonders what Brittany must be feeling right now. No doubt already behind the stage getting read to sing and dance her heart out to win Nationals for her school. Her heart flutters when she pictures Brittany looking into a mirror and adjusting whatever outfit they have them wearing. She pictures a pretty dress that plays against her nervous rosy cheeks perfectly.

Finally through mass amounts of traffic they arrive at the theater and drive along the side. She smoothes out her black, form fitting dress as she exits the cab when her phone starts buzzing. It's Maurice.

"Hey Mo."

"Santana." His voice is low but all she hears are warning bells. "You missed your flight this morning"

"Yeah, I know. I swear I'll make it up to you, but right now there is something I really have to do." She really feels bad for letting her manager down so often these past few days, but finding Brittany was the reason she got into the business to begin with, even if it was her dream.

"This is about the Brittany girl, isn't it?" He asks with certain warmth in his voice that she doesn't get to hear very often.

"Yeah…how'd you—"

"Please, Santana. You've been talking about this mysterious blonde haired beauty since the day we started working together. Plus, I saw on TMZ something about you looking for some glee club from Ohio."

She giggles into the phone, so happy to hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm getting her back…tonight."

"Well good luck Miss Lopez. But I will still be expecting you to be in the studio bright and early Mon…Tuesday morning. Got it?"

"Yes sir, my captain sir." She salutes right before hitting the end button, even though she knows he can't see it. He probably knows she's doing it all the same. He really wasn't a bad guy.

Santana knocks on the side door three consecutive times and then one quick rap. A skinny girl with freckles and strawberry blonde hair opens the door slowly.

"Santana! Thank god, I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to stand here. I left my drink next to Perez and I'm willing to bet he'd rufie it just to get a good story." She swings the door open wider, letting Santana through.

"Thanks, Linds. I really needed to keep this quiet."

"No problem. Anything for secret lesbian love." Lindsay Lohan snickers as she closes the door behind the brunette. "You, uh, heard from Sam lately?"

Santana met Lindsay through Samantha Ronson when she was DJing for one of her exclusive parties.

"No. Sorry."

"Eh. Figures. Well, I'm going to get back out there and get my judge on. Good luck!" She waves back at Santana and scurries through a hall way and to the front where the audience is.

It's quiet where Santana is now, but she can hear the muffled sounds of voices and movement up ahead. The sounds of anxious high schoolers and people getting ready to bear it all on stage are all too familiar, much like the sounds she hears surround her while she's getting ready for a concert.

She fits her sunglasses over her nose and slips on the hoodie she brought with her, pulling the hood up over her head. She really didn't want to draw any attention to herself before she had a chance to find Brittany. She walks through the area leading back stage with her head hung low, until she sees the curtain that is pulled closed and hears the singing voices getting louder.

Her head snaps up when one voice sets itself apart from the rest.

"Britt…" She whispers to herself.

She steps up her pace as she notices a bunch of kids running from the stage to where she is standing. She squints her eyes and chokes on her surprise before quickly shielding her face. She recognizes the blonde and brunette that were with Brittany last night. She got there too late; Brittany's club must have already finished performing.

She looks around at all the excited and nervous faces that are scrambling past her. Brittany is nowhere to be seen though. That's when she hears the familiar voice again…coming from the stage.

She slowly moves around to the side of the stage and sees the spot light shining on blonde hair and long, flowing legs. Brittany was dancing and singing a Britney Spears song. Santana smiles brightly at the sight. She stands there watching her girl do her thing when something rolls past her vision.

The boy in the wheel chair that was singing with Brittany that day in the choir room is wheeling around and singing Madonna's part of what Santana realizes is 'Me Against the Music'. She scowls at the fact that out of all of her classmates he is the one singing with her, but quickly replaces her scowl with a smirk when she realizes it was probably Britt's idea to make him sing a girl part.

Two bodies make their way over to where she is standing and she stiffens as she slowly turns her body away from them.

"Poor Artie. I can't believe she got him to sing that song with her." A strong female voice says.

"Yeah, he's totally whipped and he's not even getting any from her. Nobody's crackin' that chastity belt." She remembers that voice and chances a glance over her shoulder.

It's the boy with the Mohawk and a thicker black girl watching the stage.

"He's just being a good friend after you practically molested the poor girl while she was drunk." The girl retorts.

Santana growls lowly and clenches her fist at the information she overhears.

"Whatever, like I wasn't wasted too. Besides, I apologized like a hundred times for that." There was a pause. "She was totally leading me on though, not gonna lie."

At that last statement it was like setting of a bomb in Santana's chest. She spins around and pushes the boy. Hard. Her hood falls back and she hears a gasp from the girl next to her followed by, "What the hell.", from the boy she slammed the palms of her hands into.

"You do NOT talk about her like that, puta." Santana snarls as she fixes the fallen hood back onto her head. "You don't know anything about her."

Puck brushes his chest and walks cockily over towards Santana. "Well, well. Santana Lopez, back for round 2 with our girl, Britt?"

"Oh please, more like round one thousand seven hundred and nine." She scoffs with an eye roll.

"Wait, wait. What is going on here?" Mercedes throws up her hands in confusion. "Santana Lopez?"

Santana looks around, remembering where she is, and is thankful the bulky sunglasses are hiding her wide eyes. She totally just fucked things up. The rest of the glee club is now making their way towards.

"Shit." She mutters under her breath.

Just then she feels something ram into her back and she jolts forward.

"Oops. My bad."

She turns and looks down slightly to see the boy in the wheelchair.

"It's Britt's solo dance part and—" His words die in his throat the moment he notices the looks on every one's faces. He slowly looks up and even with the disguise there's no hiding the fact that he is staring up at Santana Lopez. "Santan—" The music shifts and he hears the lyrics that are his cue to go back out on stage for his part.

His face is contorted in agonized indecision. Should he go back out there like he's supposed to and finish the song…or get the scoop on how and why this famous singer is back stage with his glee club members?

Santana notices the torn look on his face and her ears perk up at the lyrics. She knows what comes next.

"I got this, lover boy." She says as she pulls off her glasses, tugs off her hoodie, and picks up the flowers that fell when she pushed Puck. She doesn't give anyone the chance to question her before she's pushing past Artie and the curtain and onto the stage with Brittany. The next line of the song was made for this moment; Santana feels it in her gut.

Brittany is pulling herself up and doing one last pop with her shoulders to the music when she hears the unexpected voice from the left of her.

"Hey Britney. Don't you wanna lose control?"

It's the correct lyrics but not the right voice. This voice is perfect in a way that catches her completely off guard. Those words rolled off that tongue like they belonged there and when she turns to meet deep, chocolate brown eyes, she swears her heart melts. She freezes as Santana walks slowly towards her. The music is still blasting only the lyrics are lost now as neither girl has the ability to sing another tune.

There are tears forming in those brown eyes now as they get closer and closer to shocked blue ones. Blue eyes that are now starting to see Santana like the girl she's seen her dreams every night since she first heard her sing. Her own tears take her by surprise too.

It takes only a few seconds that drag out in time and feel like centuries, but when Santana finally reaches Brittany and links their pinkies together Brittany's world shatters. Brittany takes in the familiar flowers and their scent hits her almost just as suddenly.

She looks down at the familiar tan skin that's mingling with her own and notices the shine of a familiar ring fitted snugly around Santana's pinky. The cool metal hits her skin along with a flow of memories that go way beyond her dreams. Its then that everything goes from feeling oddly familiar, to feeling like they belong to her. The person she's staring at isn't just familiar she's hers. Her Santana. She finally feels full and complete after so many years of feeling like a part of her was missing. She finally can hold onto the memories she cherished more than anything, and she's finally holding onto the other half of her heart that she only now remembers was torn away from her.

Santana notices a shift in Brittany immediately. Her questioning eyes finally see what she's been searching for in those bright blue eyes: love. She remembers, she can feel it and when Brittany squeezes her pinky tighter and looks back into her eyes conveying all that love she's missed so much. It's all she can do not to collapse right there into Brittany's arms. It's been so long, too long. She refuses to wait another second, though, to pull Brittany into her.

The flowers now forgotten on the stage beneath them, she wraps her free hand around Brittany with more strength than she thought she could ever muster. Their bodies smash together and fit just right, as if they'd never even been apart, as if the years were nothing but a bad dream.

"You're back." Santana whispers out in a choke of tears into Brittany's ear.

"You found me." She answers back as she untangles their fingers and squeezes Santana impossibly tighter.

"I've missed you so much. I-I thought I—"

"Shh. It's okay. Everything is okay now." Brittany coos into her ear.

The shock of everything is still fresh in her brain and she has so many questions. She feels so weak, like she just ran a marathon and fought a bear, but she's in Santana's arms and that is all that matters right now. She pushes everything else aside as she just holds the only person she knows she was ever made to love.

As she pulls her head back to satiate the hunger for Santana's lips on her own that's making her dizzy, the silence is finally broken through out the crowded theater.

"NO!" A voice shouts from the audience, which only breaks the spell as more voices flood the auditorium.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" It's a symphony of squeals that quickly turn into the earth shattering sound of a stampede.

Brittany and Santana finally register that they are in front of hundreds of people and not alone like this should have happened and they both peel their eyes away from each other to see almost every seat has been emptied and bodies flooding the stage.

In a flash they are surrounded and being torn apart, all to quickly. People are shoving and pushing and pulling and trying any way possible to get to the famous pop star. Brittany's hands are slipping out of Santana's until they seem like their miles apart again, as more bodies rip between them.

There's a violent humming noise in Brittany's head. Everything just feels like it's too much. She can still see Santana over the heads of her horrid fans. Her mouth is turned down and it looks like she's going to freak the fuck out at any given moment. Brittany hollers for her over the sea of people until brown eyes meet blue again. She nods her head backstage and mouths for her to head that way. Santana nods and throws her hands out in front of her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She yells along with a few other obscenities as she tries to ward off all the grabby hands. She knew she should have brought some security with her.

Brittany finally pushes past enough bodies to get around the curtain. She's on the opposite of her glee club and the way Santana came on stage but she thinks she can find her way to the other side from around the back.

Santana is getting nowhere fast. People are shoving hands at her and yelling and squealing and squishing her up against other sweaty bodies. All she wants is for them all to disappear so she can get back to Brittany. She finally found the girl she lost for almost 4 years and this has to happen. Worst. Luck. Ever. She thinks.

Brittany speed walks around the back and through a corridor until she bumps into a strong chest. She fumbles a bit before steadying herself and looks at the barrier keeping her from getting to the other side. Her eyes go wide, her throat goes dry, and her blood boils until her ears are a deep shade of red.

"Dad." Its not a question and it doesn't come out amused or loving. In fact it carries a tone of malice neither Brittany nor her parents thought she possessed. "Move."

Seeing her parents now brings a whole new set of memories to the surface. The memory of being told she couldn't be with the only person she craved and loved more than anything, of being taken to different therapists, week after week, of being carried home after falling asleep at a bus stop. Lastly, the memory of being taken in to see Maggie, the "special" therapist. It's no longer a blur, but as vivid as the day it happened. Maggie led her to a chair and told her to relax and breath to release stress and then she was asleep and being woken up with no recollection of 5 years with Santana.

"I'm afraid I can't do that bug." Harold says as he stands his ground.

Brittany makes a move to fit past him when a soft hand catches her wrist.

"Brittany, honey…"

"Don't!" Brittany slams her eyes shut and clenches her fists before turning and facing both of her parents with a hard expression. "You don't get to call me 'bug' or 'honey' or anything. You erased my memories….like a worm you had someone go into my head and take her out of it."

She wants to cry. She wants to cry so bad, but right now she refuses to let them see any form of weakness. Right now she has to be stronger than them. She has to be strong for Santana, but most of all she has to be strong for herself.

"Brittany. It was the right thing. That wasn't love what you had with Santana…"

"Have." Brittany corrects simply.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. You will not be a part of that vile atrocity of a sin. I will not have a vile lesbian for a daughter. It's demonic and sickening and I won't have it." Harold all but screams at her.

She doesn't flinch though, not anymore, not ever again.

"Then don't." She shrugs, tears lining her eyes, now, threatening to spill over. "Don't have a daughter at all. I am who I am, and what I am is completely, absolutely, and irrevocably in LOVE with Santana."

"Britt—"

"No. I think I've been quiet long enough. You see, you took her out of my brain and my thoughts and my life, but what you failed to realize was that not you, not that weird lady, not anyone can ever take her out of my heart. She's been there all along and she'll always be there, because whether you like it or not she will always be a part of me."

Brittany wipes away at tears that still haven't fallen, but her hands were fidgety and she had to do something with them, besides hit the two people standing in front of her.

"Love isn't something you get to decide. It's just something that is. I feel sorry for you that you don't understand that. But right now all I care about is getting back to the girl that's held my heart with her heart since we were 8 years old, before that crowd falls victim to her desperate viciousness."

Brittany doesn't spare a last glance at either parent as she shoves past Harold and to the other side of the stage.

When she gets to the other side and finally chances a glance behind her she heaves a sigh of relief. Her parents didn't follow her.

She looks around and sees all her friends staring out at the stage. She quickly finds herself next to them and her heart throbs. Santana is scrambling to get past more people than she can count and is having no luck. It's pitiful.

She turns to Puck, Sam, Mike, and Finn. "Um, guys? Can we please break this crowd apart so I can get my girl."

Puck gives her a knowing look, which is much more welcoming than that of the confused looks that cover the other boys' faces.

"Whaaaa…?" The three of them say in unison.

"You heard the girl. Let's bust through this crowd. Act now, ask questions later!" Puck orders the guys into action.

Brittany smiles and mouths 'thank you' to him before she's following them into the crowd. She glances over her should and meets Quinn's tearful eyes. Quinn just throws two thumbs up and smiles and Brittany doesn't need more than that to spur her forward.

The guys use their manly booming voices to gain some attention as they ease the masses apart.

"MAKE A HOLE PEOPLE!"

Mike puts two fingers in his mouth his whistle stuns everyone into silence.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE. LET THESE LADIES HAVE THEIR MOMENT. WE CAN ALL OOH AND AWE OVER SANTANA LATER. FREE AUTOGRAPH SIGNINGS THIS WAY!" Puck shouts into the new silence of the building.

Slowly but surely the horde of people find their heads and start to part like the red sea until Brittany can see Santana standing in front of her just a few feet away.

It's all slow motion and angelic music playing in Brittany's head as they walk towards each other. She knows her feet are moving quickly and so are Santana's but it still feels like another 4 years before their lips go crashing into one another's.

It's like breathing in oxygen after drowning. Their bodies are crushed together, Santana's hands pulling Brittany closer and closer by her hips and Brittany pulling Santana closer and closer as her hands tangle into dark flowing hair.

The wolf whistles and awe's and laughter and clapping and every other noise that echoes through the large room die as an invisible bubble forms around them. As far as they are concerned it's just them and nothing else matters.

Brittany pulls away first and relaxes her forehead against Santana's. Both are panting and still clawing at each other with blissful wide smiles on their faces.

"I love you." Brittany utters in a breath against Santana's cheek.

"Mmm, and I love you. I'm never letting you go again." Santana replies.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They wiggle their pinkies back one another's and come together in another hungry, passionate kiss. A kiss to end all kisses, Brittany muses, as she smiles into it and burns this moment into her memory, making sure it can never be erased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so pretty much, THE END! =) I will post an epilogue after this one, which will basically be one last letter from Santana to Brittany. **

**I'm still just figuring out how far into the future I want to make it =) Any suggestions?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and I really hope the ending wasn't anticlimactic or anything. Reviews would be spectacular! And, I'll try to have the last chapter up with in a week or so, depending on how busy I am! =)**

**The song Santana sings in the beginning is GOTYE: IN YOUR LIGHT... listen to it, it makes me smile every time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Santa Fe, New Mexico. 2022_

"Baby,

So it's been 10 years since we found each other in New York, 7 years since we got married, three years since we moved back to Santa Fe and adopted our first baby girl, and one year since we brought home our baby boy.

You have made me so incredibly happy these past 10 years. It was me and you against the world for the better half of them and we didn't care. We took it and ran with it. But, I'm writing you this letter, because it has been a whole decade since I last wrote you a real letter. We haven't been a part long enough for me to need to. I just miss putting into words everything you mean to me. So, let's start at our 2nd beginning.

I will never forget that night at your glee competition in New York. I don't think it would be possible, not even if they had a hundred damn hypno people try to erase it from my memory. You said the same thing. You told me It wouldn't work, because you've gone back to that memory so many times its all over your brain, in all the crevices, and there'd be no way they could find it all. I liked that. I've always loved the way your mind works.

Seeing you on that stage before I came out stopped my heart, only for it to start beating out of my chest a second later. When I came up and sang that line and saw how your eyes changed…it was one of the best moments of my life.

I know it was probably one of the scariest for you. Like waking up from a dream in the middle of a stage. You tried explaining to me what went through your head in that moment. You said you felt like two different people stuck in one body; that your memories were mixing together and getting to know each other and it was hard to keep up. But, you said that the moment our eyes locked none of that mattered, you put the pieces together enough to realize we hadn't seen each other in years and the amount of pain you were in just wanting to reach me was enough to temporarily mute the questions.

After we finally got through the crowd and I confirmed every lesbian rumor about me by kissing you like the world was ending (even though it was just beginning) and after I ended up doing a few autographs since that's what Puck promised them, I took you to my hotel room.

We didn't even stay long enough to find out that your glee club won. They tried to disqualify you guys for having me come up there and all the commotion it caused, but Kurt and Rachel flipped through that rule book like it was going to burn up in their hands at any moment. After they found no rule that stated I couldn't be there, and with the help of Lindsay, they determined that despite me being there you guys were still by far the best. As if that was even an issue. You were wonderful up on that stage, babe.

You're teacher wasn't too thrilled that we left though, or that you didn't stay at your hotel room. When we showed up the next morning, I thought he was going to explode, his face was so red. It was totally worth it. Even if he had gone through with giving you detention for the rest of the year like he said he was going to do, you can't deny that night was fucking hot.

It started in the ride over to the hotel. You wiggled onto my lap and straddled me. My hands found your thighs easily. It was just as natural as ever, but with a new sense of raw need. I was hungry for you, to feel you all over me. I jus wanted to drown in you, get lost in you. I did.

I don't know how long we were making out in the back seat of that car but after our moans began drifting into each other's mouths that seemed to be the final straw for my driver. He cleared his throat, loudly, and we finally broke apart and looked like we got caught robbing a candy store. We were teenagers in love, better than all the movies.

I'm glad that guy actually cleared his throat though, better than that one driver we had a few years ago who couldn't keep his eyes on the damn road. Fucker ran into a dumpster, thus ending our epic make out sessions in the back of cars that weren't limos with privacy.

Our respectable driver got us the hotel room safely, and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other the entire way up to the room. I'm pretty sure the security cameras in the elevator caught an eye full. Pervs probably got off to it, too. We didn't care though, nothing mattered, nothing existed, nothing but the two of us.

As soon as I got the room key to work and we busted through the doors, your lips latched onto my neck, I slammed the door behind us and you up against the door. You squealed and I felt like a Lioness and you were the gazelle and I was attacking you…with kisses and sex.

You wrapped your arms around my neck and threw one leg around my thighs pulling me even closer to you, giggling when it made me moan into your mouth. I didn't think we'd ever stop kissing long enough to remove our clothes. I pulled back first and your breathing was as heavy as mine, your lips probably just as pink too. I leaned back just far enough to grasp your dress that had already ridden up your thighs.

My hands grazed your soft yet toned legs while I was eagerly pulling your dress up and that was when I knew it was time to slow it down. Take you in, all of you.

I pried away from your leg's vice grip and shimmied down your body. I dropped to my knees and lifted your dress up so it was tight around your chest now. My hands moved up and down your legs, re acquainting myself to the way they dipped and curved and the way your muscles twitched under my finger tips. It felt like a miracle.

I looked up at you as I trailed hot kisses up your stomach and you were smiling at me. Tears were stuck in there giving your blue an extra sparkle under the dim light. You beckoned me up your body, guiding me with a single finger under my chin. I moved up your body, dragging your dress with me, pulling it up and over your head and leaned into your mouth kissing you, slow and tender, feeling every different way our lips slid against one another's.

"I don't ever want to spend another day with out you." You whispered against my lips.

'"Then you'll never have to." I promised…a promise that has never been broken.

I traced your bottom lip with my tongue, remembering the taste that the curve of your smile burned into my soul. I moved my lips to your neck and found your spot just as easily as I did our last time together. With your head thrown back you shuddered out a moan and lost your hands in my hair.

I love the way your fingers tense up in my hair and tug slightly every time I move my mouth in a way that drives you crazy. It's sexy as fuck, baby…never stop.

The moment my hands found your chest, your hand found mine, and we both pulled back with surprised gasps.

Our developing chests from years ago had grown in. Yours were fuller and rounder and mine were almost as big as yours and perkier than they would be naturally. I didn't tell you about the boob job until a little while later. You weren't upset, which is what I was nervous about. You just told me you would have loved my real boobs just as much.

When I managed to peel my eyes away from your chest you were already staring at me with dark blue eyes. It was like diving into the deep end of the ocean when you're used to the shallow end.

"Bed." You ordered me gruffly, with a dominance you'd never displayed before.

I didn't mind.

I wrapped you up in my arms and pulled you backwards until the back of my knees found the bed. You licked your way up my jaw before pushing me down softly and tucking your arms under my back. I wasn't sure what you were doin back there until I felt you unzipping my dress.

You slowly freed me from my confines, strap by strap, and pulled it down my body. Another gasp from you and I smirked. I wasn't wearing anything under that dress. I swear you were the lioness then and you were pretty much drooling.

It was weird, how aged our bodies looked, and yet in a way they felt the same, (Aside from the new muscles and bigger boobs, of course) they reacted the same and they still fit together like two halves to a whole.

I was quick to rid you of your lacy undergarments and wiggle my hand between our bodies. When my fingers played that familiar tune you came quick and hard. I think I was deaf in one ear for a couple of hours, the way you screamed my name into my neck, biting down when you when you went up.

You swore to me you went blind in that moment, but you were still begging me to let you touch heaven just a little bit longer.

When you finally came back down to earth and your legs stopped shaking you flipped me over in a blink of an eye and your growl alone almost made me come right then. You licked away at every curve my body had to offer, dipping in all the right spots. Learning every way I changed, and remembering all the ways I stayed the same.

When your tongue worked me up with velvety strokes I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. It was the first time I let anyone go down on me and I was so happy that after all that time it was still you to do it first. I don't think it could have been any better. Your tongue is magical, Britt.

The white dots littering the room finally dimmed when my after shocks let up and I looked up at you. The way your eyes lit up with the purest form of love I had ever seen made me choke back a few tears. We were together, finally, and I was never letting you go.

I told you that and you wrapped your pinky around mine and made me promise. I did, of course.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, just before we went for round two and again after round three in the jetted tub. Damn baby, we sexed that hotel room up.

After that night, time seemed to return to normal speed. I went back to Lima with you and rented a little apartment for the two of us while you were still in school. Your parents didn't bug you for the first week after we went to your house, hand in hand, and got some of your stuff.

You were trying to find your place with in your self those first few days. There were so many conflicting things going through your head. Part of you felt like we had only been away from each other for a few weeks, another part felt like it had been an eternity. And even though it was a small part that quickly faded, those first few days part of you still saw me as a stranger. It was hard for both of us. I was scared we would never fall back together like we were, but when I noticed that you always seemed to melt into my touches, even when you weren't expecting them, I knew things would be okay. Within a week everything seemed to start coming together for you. You told me that your brain just needed time to make the puzzle pieces from different puzzles fit together.

After what they thought was enough time, your parents tried making you come home. You went over there, with out me, and you never told me exactly what went down, but they left you alone after that.

I recorded a few songs in a studio near by, so that I could do that while you were in school. You went with me to gigs on the weekends and I helped you with your homework in between.

After I told you I had promised to sing at the prom when the school told me your schedule, you made me keep it. We had to have security all over the place to keep kids that didn't go to your school from crashing your prom. Still, this gay boy with too much gel in his hair still managed to sneak in. It was okay though, because that was the night he met Kurt and we learned his name was Blaine. I really thought they were going to last longer than a year.

You looked adorable at your prom. Your dress was yellow with red underneath. It was fringe at the bottom and came up to your mid thighs. You wore a mini sized top hat, because you thought it would look better since I was 'all dolled up' as you put it. We went together and I couldn't count the pair of eyes that were trained on us. I thought you would be nervous about it, thinking they were all staring because you came with a girl, not a famous singer. It didn't seem to bother you, though. You actually loved the attention. I guess being a cheerleader, or cheerio, you were used to it anyways.

I sang a couple of songs, and you sang the last one with me while we danced on stage. That was our second kiss on a stage in front of a bunch of people. It was definitely not our last though.

Quinn won prom Queen and you were almost elected prom King (I'm not even sure how) but you relinquished your crown to Rachel. The excuse you gave everyone was that you didn't want to mess up your hat by putting on a crown, but we both know you wanted to see Rachel and Quinn dance together. We found out later that that happened to be the first night they actually admitted to having feelings for each other. It was cute.

When you graduated a couple of weeks later, I couldn't have been more proud. You didn't invite your parents, but your mom still showed up. She sat a few seats behind me…your dad is an asshole, but I know it hurt when he didn't show, even though you said you didn't want him there. I'm sorry about that baby, I really wish he was a better man for you and his grand daughters. I still loathe the man and still have wonderful dreams about curb stompin his ass, but I forgave him years ago, and there will always be a spot open for him in our family, because I know you would like that.

Watching your diploma get handed to you was one of my proudest moments. And when you searched the crowd and locked eyes with mine, circling your face with a heart and pointing directly at me, there was no stopping that grin that almost cracked my face in two. You looked behind me to your mom then, and I followed your gaze. She was crying happy tears and didn't even look mad or disgusted at what you had done towards me. That brief moment of acceptance just made it even better.

After graduation you came with me back to L.A. I told you that you could do whatever you wanted and I would support you. There were a few options on the table: working at the aquarium, going to UCLA, working with kids, or even dog walking. I didn't care as long as you were happy. It was enough that you came with me all the way across the country. Still, I was so happy that you decided on being my back up dancer/singer.

Honestly, you were born to dance, and you were the best I had from day one on our first tour together. It was a nice change from searching the crowd for you, to just looking to my side and you being there…sweaty and moving in ways I wish I could. Every night after a concert I couldn't wait to get you home and ravish you. Being tired only stopped us a few times, mostly all the eye sex on stage had us too riled up to even think about not having actual sex.

Those first years were so amazing. Traveling the world with you and performing with you was like my biggest dreams come true. It's funny how perfect our lives turned out after everything we went through. I would never say that what your parents did to you was a good thing, because I think our life and our love would have been amazing even if we never had to work so hard to find each other. But still, it changed us and made us so strong and the fight made being with you special every day. I don't know if I would have ever taken you for granted in another life, but in this one… I know it would be impossible.

Living with out you for all those years was like dying and breaking apart each day. You're my soul mate Brittany. I've never doubted that and I never will.

I'm not denying the fact that we have had our fair share of arguments. Like the time in Rome when you wanted to call your dad and tell him you saw the Vatican. We got in a pretty big ass yelling match about that. I still hated the guy and saw red just thinking about him, but you wanted to talk to him. It had been almost a year since you two spoke right before your graduation. I ended up leaving the hotel room while you called him. When I came back with a bouquet of flowers in my hand and an apology on my lips, you were sitting on the balcony shivering and crying.

He told you he never wanted you to call him again, that he didn't care if you saw the Lord himself, he wanted nothing to do with you. It broke both of our hearts. I laid the flowers on the table and picked up a bottle of wine and two glasses and came up behind you. We snuggled up in the comforter on one of those oversized chairs and watched the city lights and the stars. We stayed up all night, talking about anything that came to mind, and you never even let me apologize… not for yelling at you and not for what your dad said. You said you just wanted us to be, and so we were.

For spending every single day of the last ten years together, we really haven't had that many fights. I think I can count the big ones on both of my hands…. Okay maybe throw a couples toes in there too, but hey who can say what qualifies as a big fight. None of them lasted more than a few days worth of silent treatments, and we still held true to our promise of never going a day with out each other… even if we only got in a couple of hours on some days. During some of the bad days we even ignored each other the whole day and just opted for sleeping in the same house…but still we found a way to at least touch each other, even if it was me brushing past you on the way to the bath room or you squeezing my elbow before you attempted to sleep in the guest bedroom (Those times I usually caught your wrist and you gave up, crashing into my arms and just holding onto me.)

We agree on most of the important things. We agreed on getting married, and that was one of the most important things I've ever done with my life. It's also one of the few things I never questioned; it was one of the few things I was sure about with out a shadow of a doubt.

You knew it was coming, I know you did. You tried acting like you didn't, putting on your surprised face at all the right moments. It was the beginning of summer in L.A., and I was gone most of the week setting everything up to make my proposal perfect. You could tell something was up, because you didn't question it, even when I made up excuses in my mind all ready to tell you when I got home. I love you for that, for letting me do it the way I wanted, the way I needed. I didn't have control over so much after you were taken from me, this was something I needed to have full control over, and you knew that.

Thinking back it might have been selfish of me, considering you had the least control, with your memory being wiped and everything. Somehow, you let me have this one though. You are the most amazing woman I know.

I spent that week planting flowers, and closing off this lake I knew would be perfect. The setting was almost identical to the lake here, in Santa Fe, that we spent so much time at as kids.

When the night came to take you there, I was so nervous. I told you I had a surprise planned for the night. Your eyes lit up and you smiled, knowingly, although you tried to conceal it. I pretended not to notice. We got there just after the sun had gone down and the first glimpses of the stars were shining. It took a while to get far enough from the city lights so that we could see them. It was beautiful out there.

I led you out towards the lake with a small lantern and you held onto me as tightly as you did when we were 13, still afraid of the dark. I swore to you again that I would keep you safe and you offered me nothing but trust and love. When we got by the lake I told you to look up and point out your favorite star. You pointed to one and I shook my head.

"Wrong one." I said, and you pouted at me.

"How can my favorite one be wrong?"

I led you to a telescope that was already pointed up at what I wanted you to see. You looked at me curiously but peeked through the lense anyways. What you saw were two fairly bright stars twinkling so closely together if it weren't for the telescope you would think they were one big one. I took out two documents and held them out in front of me.

"I had them named for us, both of them. I couldn't name one with out the other because they fit so perfectly together, like two halves to a big star. That's like us." I almost started to cry right then, but you interrupted my tears by reaching out for the papers I held in my hands.

I swiped them away from you and held them behind my back. You looked away from the telescope and searched my eyes through the darkness.

"There's more to the story before you see their names." I explained.

You smiled and looked back through the scope, staring in awe at our stars.

"You see no matter where you are in the world those two stars will be shining together, side by side, almost connected. It doesn't matter what anyone says, nobody can go into the sky and knock those stars apart. I love you Brittany S. Pierce, more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life. You are my heart and my soul. I've built my entire life around you, even when you weren't there. In my heart you were always right by my side." I put the papers into my back pocket and pulled out a switch that triggered something behind me. "I don't want to shine next to anybody but you, we're brighter together because you light up my world. Baby?"

You looked up then. You were crying silent tears and when you saw what was behind me you brought your hand to your mouth and began crying even harder. Behind me were a string of lights I hung from a tree that read, 'Will You Marry Me'. The lights chased away the darkness enough to light up the wild flowers that were surrounding us. Your eyes shifted from the question in lights, to the lake, to the sky, to the flowers, to my face, and back to the lights behind me. Your gaze fell back to mine and that's when I pulled out a box from my pocket and opened it in front of me. It was platinum with a center diamond, two smaller ones on either side and our birthstones embedded on the inside.

"Spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked you with tears streaming down my cheeks, falling over the contours of my lips as I smiled weakly.

I've never seen someone's head nod so furiously.

"Yes." Your eyes were shining with tears against the string of lights and by the look on your face you wanted to say so much more, but you barely choked out 'yes' as it was. So I slipped the ring on your finger and brought both of my hands to your cheeks and kissed away all the words that wouldn't come out.

You pulled me in closer and after smiling into the kiss you started to laugh and so did I. Easily another one of the happiest nights of my life.

"This was so perfect. You are so perfect. I couldn't image my life with out you."

The reassurance made me breath so much easier. Even though you said yes, it still made me relax all the more.

You wrapped you arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I could feel you breathing me in, and it sent chills down my spine and made my stomach do somersaults. I'm pretty sure that simple gesture will have the same effect on me even when we're old and grey. You pulled away from me too quickly and I whimpered.

"Can I see the papers now?" You just about bounced out of your shoes. I giggled at you and pulled the papers out of my back pockets and handed them over.

"I didn't want to show you until you said yes."

You narrowed your eyes at me, "You mean IF I said yes.", Then you broke out in a smile when I rolled my eyes.

I saw you read over the names and fresh tears started welling up in your eyes again. You looked up at me and mouthed 'I love you' and leaned in to kiss me again. The names were Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Santana Lopez-Pierce.

The wedding was a few months later. You were so stressed out, which stressed me out even more, because you never got stressed. You were so worried about your family coming or not coming and who would walk you down the aisle. You didn't know if your parents would come, or your aunts and uncles or cousins. The one thing that eased your mind was that you knew all your friends from Lima would be there. I'm so glad you made the most amazing friends while you were there, it was like fate gave you them to take care of you when I wasn't there. Even Puck's dumb ass.

We decided on forgoing the whole having someone give us away thing. We walked each other down the aisle. No one had to give us away after all, we've always belonged to one another since I fist saw you at recess when we were 8.

We ended up having the ceremony in Santa Fe, it seemed suitable since that's where it all began. Plus, it was easier getting away from all the paparazzi. We said our own vows and you picked out the best lady-pastor to marry us. I don't think I could have imagined a better wedding. We didn't have that many people there, and I hated the fact that most of your family didn't show. You're mom did though, and that made us both cry. Her side of the family was only a little nicer than your dad's side so we spent most of the reception with our friends.

It was easy to work myself into your group; I actually love most of them now. Although, Rachel and her man hands and jewnose get on my nerves almost incessantly. She hounded me for years to help her break into the biz. I did, eventually; I was just so tired of hearing her whining. I guess it worked out though, she's been amazing on broadways and I actually can't wait to see her new musical. Just don't tell her that, I'll never hear the end of it. I think we are lucky to see Rachel and Quinn as much as we do, considering they live in New York.

After the wedding we had an amazing time in the Bahamas. You actually surprised me with booking us at Atlantis, knowing I was dying to go down that slide that goes under a pool of sharks. I even got you to do it, gotta admit that was a blast! We went snorkeling and found a beautiful spot that was more secluded. It pays off having a tour guide show you the place. I'll never forget our first night watching fireworks under that waterfall. The different colors reflecting off of our splashing made it look like our own firework show in the water.

We did the whole married and working together thing for another few years and it worked for us, but I know we were both exhausted and it was starting to strain our relationship. Our family is and will always be my number one priority, never question that.

We decided to take a break from everything and move back to Santa Fe. Being near my mom again made us both happy. Talking about how much she meant to both of us is what got us talking about wanting to be mommies ourselves. Sure, if came up in conversation a few times, but we never sat down and actually discussed it. I think, with having so much free time on our hands, not traveling and being all over the place, it gave us time to think about it.

We adopted Riley from Guatemala. It took a lot of time because of all the human trafficking going on with the kids, but you refused to adopt from anywhere else after we went there with Habitat for Humanity. She's beautiful and wonderful and well worth the wait.

Raising a child together was a big change. You are the most amazing mother. You definitely picked up on the whole parental thing quicker than I did, even if you won't admit to it, we know it's the truth. Telling your mother that she was a grand-mother was the first time you had talked to her since the wedding. You two had a falling out there when she refused to apologize for what she and your father did to you. I don't think she was ready to admit to you or herself that what they did to you was awful.

The moment the words 'Grandma' left your lips, your mother turned into a completely different person. I'm pretty sure she was made to be a grand mommy. She's been wonderful with our babies.

She cried on the phone with you for almost an hour, apologizing in any way she knew how. She told you about how she left your father the year before because he was still looking for ways to break you away from me. Apparently, he got in touch with that Maggie lady to see if there was a way to reverse your memory gain. There's not. It hurt you to realize that he was never going to accept us. You're so forgiving Brittany. It still hurts you that you have no connection with the man that took so much away from you and treated you so horribly. That's just how big your heart is, and how resilient.

Your mom moved back to Santa Fe shortly after you told her about Ri. She lives a few minutes away, which is great because it gives us an extra set of hands when we get busy. My parents help when they can too. My dad comes and visits the babies whenever he gets the chance and Mom was here almost every day when we first brought Riley home. Thank god she chilled out on that. We both had enough of her baby talk after a few weeks.

I guess that's what happens when we live on the next street over. I didn't want to live so close but you wanted our kids to be able to walk to our tree house whenever they wanted and swim at the lake just like us.

We adopted Riley at a year old and when she turned two and old enough to spend a couple days in day care a week, you decided you wanted to go back to school. I was thrilled. You always wanted to be more than a dancer and I was just waiting on you to decide what it was. Child Psychology ended up being your calling. The way you can relate with them made it the perfect field for you and you really do love kids.

Which is why it was no surprise when you wanted another one last year, after Ri was finally potty trained. We decided to adopt from here in the U.S. this time. I wanted another girl because I didn't think we would be able to raise a boy in a house full of girls. You explained that we would be perfect for anyone, male or female, and just like always you made me feel like I could do anything, like we could do anything.

We brought Mason home almost a year ago. He is the happiest baby in the world. You named Riley because it was easy to get her riled up, like me and I named Mason. We agreed only the lucky few would get to know the real reason behind his name; I felt like a total sap that I even thought of it, but you loved how perfectly our middle names came together. I love it too, just more proof that this life was meant to be ours.

As they both grow up its easy to see us in them. Even though we don't share the same DNA they are still so much like us. It amazed me how they picked up on our mannerisms. I never thought being a parent would make me so happy. Mason is so happy go lucky. All I have to do is look at him the right way and he falls into a fit of laughter. He's almost always smiling and when he does get fussy, he calms down almost immediately after I start singing to him. Riley on the other hand, is so much like me it's scary…like really, it scares me. I wish they could both be like you, but she gets fussy over the simplest things. She's stubborn too. You would think I would be the one that would be better at calming her down, but I guess you have more experience in that department. You've been dealing with me almost all our lives after all.

Just like the time when one of the security guards tried grabbing at you when you were coming off stage. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and stopped mid-song in front of thousands of people to go tear him a new asshole. You saw me coming though and after swatting him away you came trotting towards me and swooshed me back to the stage, bringing me in and making it seem like we were transitioning into a new song the whole time. I didn't catch on until you started singing into my ear the words to your favorite song.

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

It was the song that held the tune of your grandmother. The song I wrote after I lost you. It was our song…."

_"Babe! Come on, it's almost time to go!" Brittany calls from the other room._

_"Yeah! You two don't want to be late! Everyone is already going to be waiting for you!" Maggie yells._

"Well I'm being summoned by you and your mother now. It's time for your 10 year high school reunion. You're so excited, it's adorable.

I love you baby. I know this turned more into a small novel, rather than a letter. But, I just didn't want to leave anything out. It all means so much to me. Our lives and our family…they're perfect. After everything, who would have thought it possible? You're watching me and tapping your foot impatiently at this very moment. I'm gonna get up and give you a giant kiss now."

_Santana puts down the pen and paper and looks up at a smiling blonde, waiting in the door frame._

_"Watcha workin on? New song?" She asks._

_"No, something for the most gorgeous woman on earth." Santana asnwers as she walks towards Brittany and pulls her in for a kiss._

_Brittany hums into the kiss and slaps Santana's butt. "Come on, it's time to go see everybody."_

_Santana follows her wife out of the room and to the front door. They say goodbye to Gloria and Maggie who are babysitting the kids tonight and pepper Riley and Mason with kisses before walking out of the house._

_"I love us so much." Santana says as she wraps her arms around Brittany from behind as they walk to their car._

_"Me too, baby." Brittany agrees and turns her head to place a warm kiss on Santana's cheek._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END! Well that's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed my story and the lives I gave them. Let me know your thoughts with a review and if you have any questions feel free to ask away!**

**I've really loved writing this story, and the feedback I have gotten from everyone was so amazing. Its kinda sad to end a story, but I have been playing around with a couple new ones that were floating around in my head, so hopefully I can get something new written and posted. Thanks to every one that followed this story and for all the encouraging words. You guys totally rock! =D**


End file.
